


Rainbow's Freedom (The Jewel In The Crown Arc)

by BradyGirl_12



Series: Rainbow's Freedom [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern (Comic), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), Wonder Woman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Challenges, Community: BradyGirl_12 DCU Challenges, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Het and Slash, M/M, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Multi, Off-World, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Ritual Public Sex, Rope Bondage, Sexual Slavery, Slash, Slave Trade, Slavery, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Whipping, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 37,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the 23rd century, Earth is a technologically-advanced society that practices the ancient institution of slavery.  The House Of Wayne travels off-world to the planet of Jovara on an important mission, and lovers Clark and Bruce learn more about their Master/slave dynamic through the eyes of this exotic culture.  Meanwhile, Hal and Steve attempt to aid Diana and the Amazons to finally break free of their centuries-long enslavement on Paradise Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Earth Needs You!"

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Category: Section E (Slavefic)  
> Original LJ Dates Of Completion: February 23, 2009-June 8, 2009  
> Original LJ Dates Of Posting: January 2, 2010-May 20, 2010  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 38,186  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Entered into my [2010 DCU Fic/Art Bondage Challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/540198.html).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex has a proposition for Bruce.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/bradygirl_12/pic/0001ye55)

_"If you could stop a war, wouldn’t you?"_

  


**Christian Depp  
as Steve Rogers in  
"Captain America"  
2241 C.E.**

“Thanks for meeting me, Bruce.”

“Happy to do it, Lex.” Bruce sat in the chair in front of his friend’s desk in his Lexcorp office. The office was chrome-and-glass, decorated in silver-and-blue, very up-to-the-minute and sleek, much like Lex himself. “I was in Metropolis, anyway.”

“How’s the family?”

Bruce smiled. “Fine. Clark’s doing much better.”

“I’m glad.” The late afternoon sun streaked butter-gold against the sky. Summer was coming to its end, the heat and dustiness fading as the first colors of autumn began to touch the trees. “He’s really special.”

“No argument there.”

Lex smiled. The colors of the sky framed him against the window, complementing the serenity he seemed to exude nowadays. Bruce had a good idea why.

“How’s Jamie?”

“Doing well. He’s really happy.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Bruce cocked his head, smiling as Lex blushed slightly. “What’s up, Lex?”

Lex’s mouth quirked. “You know me well, Bruce.”

“When you know a guy since even before kindergarten, you learn things.”

Lex laughed. “True.” He leaned back in his chair, the Moroccan leather creaking. “I have a proposition for you.” 

“Ooh, sounds intriguing.”

“I hope so.” Lex’s gray-blue eyes were serious even as he smiled, Bruce genuinely intrigued. “I’m offering you a covert mission.” 

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Covert mission?”

Lex nodded. “We’ve learned about a Kadoran plot to kidnap an important official at next week’s conference on Jovara.” 

“So what’s that got to do with me?”

“You’d be in perfect position to thwart the plot.”

“Me?” Bruce wondered for a wild second if Lex knew the truth about his alter ego.

“Yes. You see, Bruce, this conference is rather special. The Jovarans have requested true blueboods to attend as the various Government representatives. It has something to do with their religious calendar.”

“So, why me?” Bruce covered his relief. “I’m not royalty.” At Lex’s arch look he insisted, “My title of Prince is merely an honorific.”

Lex’s smile grew a tad smug. “Come on, Bruce, we know the truth.” As Bruce shifted in his chair, Lex continued, “’Honorific’ or not, you fit the part.”

“What agency is on this case?”

Lex smiled again. “Does it matter? My contacts are usually pretty reliable.”

“I’m not really interested, Lex. I’d have to be away from home too long…”

“Bruce, do you know what would happen if the Kadorans succeed in kidnapping the official?”

“A galactic incident…”

“More than that. This gentleman has a lot of information stuffed in his head: troop readiness, defense plans, computer codes…that’s just scratching the surface. The Kadorans will happily torture him for the information.”

Bruce crossed his legs. “Why not just order him to stay home?”

Lex laughed. “Surely you’ve dealt with royalty before?”

“I have.” Bruce smiled.

Lex smirked. “Then I think you understand. Prince Mirax of Rigel 7 doesn’t exactly take to orders, unless he’s giving them.”

Bruce’s eyes widened. “Oh, yeah! I see what you mean. I’ve met him through Dax Mantell. Man, he’s one arrogant sonofabitch.”

Lex nodded. “You’d be 100% correct, my friend. He’s a pain-in-the-ass but brilliant. If the Kadorans got the information they wanted, they could launch a war.”

Bruce tapped his fingers on his chair arm. “The Kadorans are always threatening war.”

“This time they’d have the deck stacked in their favor.”

“Lex, I’m no good at cloak-and dagger. I’m just a billionaire who stays out of the Government’s way.”

“Oh, don’t be so modest, Bruce.” Again Bruce wondered if Lex knew. “You’re a wealthy businessman! You understand subtlety and subterfuge. You do it every day!”

“But why me, Lex? You or Ollie would be just as well-suited.”

“By money, sure, but not by bloodline.”

“Ollie’s got noble blood, stretching back to the auld sod.”

Lex smirked. “You’d be right, though it’s a little fuzzy. But _you_ …”

“…am just a hard-working _American_ businessman.”

Lex steepled his fingers. “It’s admirable that you keep up the fiction of no royalty in this country, Bruce, but we need you. _Earth_ needs you!”

“’The Empire needs you’.” Bruce folded his arms. “Since when have you become a Gov shill?”

“Sometimes you just have to work with them, Bruce, considering what’s at stake.”

Bruce sighed. “I really don’t want to be away from my slaves that long.”

“You won’t have to be.” At Bruce’s inquisitive eyebrow, Lex said, “You’re required to bring an entourage.” He handed Bruce a bound volume. “This is a complete protocol handbook.”

Bruce flipped through it, pausing at one section, eyes widening slightly.

“You don’t have to bring Clark.”

“Pleasure slaves are required.”

“Doesn’t have to be Clark.” Lex leaned back in his chair. “You could rent a slave to play the part, telling the Jovarans that he’s too sick to travel.”

Bruce read, his fingers tapping the pages. “That’s an idea.”

“Read through it. I’ll give you some time.” Lex rose. “I’ve got a meeting down the hall. I’ll be back in an hour.”

Lex left his office, Bruce staring down at the handbook. He resumed reading.

& & & & & &

He looked up a half hour later at the glorious sunset streaking across the Metropolis sky. Tiny stars twinkled on the edge of ribbons of ruby-red, burnt orange, and lemon-yellow as they blended into purple-indigo, dusk giving Bruce a sense of peace. He had read the handbook cover-to-cover.

“Well, that was productive,” Lex said in a satisfied tone as he came into his office. He walked behind his desk and sat down. “Decided yet?”

“Yes.” Bruce closed the book. “I’ll do it.”

Lex smiled. “Excellent.”

“I’ll have to talk it over with Alfred, Dick, and Clark. I want volunteers on this mission.”

“Probably best.”

Bruce sighed. “I can’t just order them into something like this.”

“And Clark?”

“That depends, I suppose, on how far his recovery has come.” Bruce felt his stomach tighten.

_I hope I haven’t made the wrong decision, Clark._


	2. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark must make a decision.

_"Visitors to this conference must garb their **Ja’zels** in the traditional Jovaran robes, and never let their faces be looked upon without permission."_

  


**Jovaran  
** Protocol Handbook  
22—C.E. 

Clark hurried down the hall. He had just taken out the ginger cake from the oven, letting it cool on the counter when Bruce had summoned him, and he was curious to find out why.

He paused at the door to the library, Bruce and Dick on the sofa and Alfred in a comfortable chair. All three looked up and Bruce said, “Come on in.”

Clark obeyed, sitting down on an ottoman in front of his Master. He felt a little nervous.

“What is it?” he asked.

“I’ve accepted a new mission.” Surprise crossed Clark’s face. “There’s a political conference on Jovara, and I’m going as Earth’s representative.”

“That’s wonderful, Bruce!”

Bruce smiled. “Thank you.” He leaned forward. “The mission is much more, though.” He explained the real reason they were going. “I’m to get close to the Prince, keep an eye on him, and hopefully no attempt will be made to kidnap him, but there will be Jovaran security and Empire agents around to see to that.” 

“How long will you be gone?” Clark wasn’t sure he liked being apart from Bruce for a long period of time.

“A month.”

“Oh. Well, considering space distances, that’s not bad.”

“I can bring my Household with me. In fact, I need an entourage.” At Clark’s excited look, Bruce elaborated, “Alfred will be my Royal High Chamberlain, Dick my Squire, and, of course, I need to bring my pleasure slave.”

“Of course.”

The other three exchanged glances. “Umm, this is strictly voluntary, Clark. Alfred and Dick have consented. Now you have to make your decision.”

Confused, Clark asked, “I don’t understand.”

“Clark, Jovaran society is…different…in some ways. This handbook covers all that’s expected during time spent on the planet: protocols for Masters and slaves, especially Prizes.”

Bruce held out the handbook and Clark took it, opening it to the section that concerned him.

His stomach fluttered as he read through some of the expectations.

“It’s your decision, Clark. No one would object if you decided to bypass this trip.”

Clark read through more of the protocols and frowned. “But a pleasure slave is expected to be part of your retinue.”

“He is.”

& & & & & &

Bruce appeared outwardly calm, but he was nervous. Part of him wanted Clark to stay home. Dinah and Ollie were happy to take him while Bruce was away. He’d be safe and out of the reach of Edmund.

Another part of him wanted Clark to come with him.

The role he would have to play would be precarious, and Bruce was a little worried about it. It was so soon after his ordeal! It had been an ordeal when Clark had felt terribly vulnerable, and could be again. 

He wasn’t sure which way he wanted Clark to go.

& & & & & &

Clark looked up.

“So if I don’t go, what happens then?”

“I can rent a slave from one of the better brothels.”

Clark frowned. “But…you’d have to engage in…”

“For some of the banquets, yes.”

Clark took a deep breath. He didn’t like this suggestion. There were some things he would be required to do… _in public_ …but so would the other slaves.

And what was the alternative?

Some slave rented for the occasion, taking his place? Alfred and Dick carrying out their roles while he stayed home? They would be pulling their weight in the Family while he hid back here on Earth like some frightened little child.

Clark had few illusions about his lot in life. He was a slave, but a damned _good_ pleasure slave. His primary duty was to pleasure Bruce and be a genial companion for him. Just because he was Bruce’s lover didn’t mean he could neglect that duty in the sense of being his Prize as well.

Clark was proud of being a good pleasure slave. He wanted to be the _best_ pleasure slave possible, worthy of being the Prince of Gotham’s Prize.

It wasn’t just his duty; it was his _right_.

And there was _no way_ some other slave was going to attend to his Master’s needs! Or his lover’s, for that matter.

“I’m coming with you.”

Everyone was pleased, but Bruce said, “Be certain, Clark. There is that offering I must make right at the beginning.”

“I know.” Clark’s fingers shook slightly as he rested his hands on top of the handbook. “But I’m willing to take the risk.”

Pride shone in Bruce’s eyes, swelling Clark’s heart.

“Keep that handbook. You’ll need to study it carefully. I have copies for all of us.”

Clark nodded. He read a little more, than said mischievously, “We’d better lay in a supply of kohl.”

Bruce laughed. “Among other things, but that’s the top of the list.”

Clark winked.


	3. Honey 'N' Kohl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal and Steve obtain the last piece of the puzzle for Operation: Freedom. Meanwhile, Clark practices his pleasure slave techniques on Bruce in preparation for the mission.

  


**Jovaran  
Protocol Handbook  
22—C.E.**

“We’ve got it.”

Hal held up a sparkling vial of honey-colored liquid.

Steve’s eyes sparkled to match. “We’re really going to do this?”

“We really are.”

Steve embraced Hal, holding him tightly. Hal smiled, rubbing the blond’s back. 

When they parted, Steve took out a map. “We can rent a plane and get to these outlying islands, then use a canoe to travel to Paradise.” He rattled off latitude and longitude.

Hal watched fondly. When Steve became enthusiastic, he was a joy to watch.

He ignored the slight pang he felt at Steve’s eagerness to help his Princess. It was his own fault, keeping him at arms-length all these years.

Steve suddenly quieted. “Your last chance, Hal.”

“For what?” His heart pounded.

“To back out.” Sapphire eyes met velvet-brown. “If we’re caught…”

“I know the penalties.”

“It’d be the end of everything.”

“I know.” Hal placed the vial in a wooden rack. “You believe in the Amazons.” His smile was gentle. “I believe in you.” 

Steve blinked away tears, then said, “Let’s go over the plan again.”

Hal nodded.

& & & & & &

Clark observed himself critically in the dressing table mirror. The kohl rimming his eyes accentuated their otherworldly blue.

“Stunning.”

Bruce laid a hand on Clark’s silk-clad shoulder.

Clark smiled. He stood up, sliding his robe off, golden bracelets banding his upper arms, thighs, and ankles.

Bruce’s eyes raked his slave’s nude form appreciatively. Clark’s eyes sparkled as he went to his knees, bowing his head and crossing his wrists behind his back, spreading his thighs as was proper. 

Bruce combed his fingers through soft, dark hair.

“You’re beautiful,” he murmured.

“You honor me, Master.” His voice was very soft. “Let me serve you.”

“Do so,” Bruce said imperiously.

Clark began nibbling at Bruce’s fingers, then rubbed his face against his Master’s legs.

Bruce shifted, Clark rising up to nuzzle his groin. With dexterous skill, he pulled his Master’s zipper down with his teeth, Bruce pushing down his pants and throwing them off to a corner of the room, kicking off his shoes and removing his socks.

Clark eased his body up against Bruce’s legs, nipping and licking at Bruce’s inner thighs, Bruce’s fingers clenching his slave’s hair as he groaned.

Clark’s teeth were busy and then his tongue went to work, up strong thighs and to a rapidly-burgeoning cock.

“Ah, Clark, that’s…”

“Mmm,” Clark purred. His tongue licked the underside of his Master’s penis, loving the taste and texture, applying his skills with grateful enthusiasm.

Bruce canted his hips, urging Clark to swallow him, Clark obeying with a gleam in his kohl-rimmed eyes.

Bruce looked down at those beautiful eyes, a thrill of lust going through his groin.

He groaned and lost himself in sheer lust, throwing his head back and losing himself in the moment, in Clark’s warm, wet mouth.

He thrust forward, Clark handling him expertly.

_Oh, you’re going to be the star of the show on Jovara, my love._

The thought spurred him over the edge, coming hard down Clark’s throat. He fell back against the bed, Clark pushing between his legs, resting his head on one thigh.

“You enjoyed that, Master?”

Bruce laughed, the bed shaking.

“Come up here, you.”

Clark grinned, licking his lips, climbing up on the bed to join his lover.

& & & & & &

Clark and Bruce weren’t the only ones making love. Steve and Hal were happily enjoying their own little session, energized by the prospect of a new and dangerous mission.

In the afterglow, Hal fell asleep, Steve fondly cradling him in his arms.

Now that they had the substitute drug from Dr. Allston, they could aid the Amazons in freeing themselves.

He would see Diana again.

He sighed happily as he too fell asleep.


	4. Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The House Of Wayne arrives on Jovara.

_And, lo,  
The spires sparkled  
With every color  
Of the rainbow._

_And the King  
Looked down upon  
The **Ja’zel**  
And said,  
"He is beautiful."_

  


**Jeannetta  
"Tales From   
The Rainbow Kingdom"   
1616 C.E.**

“Entering Jovaran orbit, sir.”

“Thank you,” Bruce said to the pilot

Alfred and Dick quickly gathered their things, Clark watching from behind his concealing _javea_ , the Veil that was required. It covered his head and face completely, the material allowing him to look out, but his eyes were concealed as well.

His stomach was in knots as he saw the blue-green planet growing larger on the screen.

Bruce turned and smiled at him, Clark relaxing slightly. He had to control his nerves and remain calm. He couldn’t afford to slip up.

He was not going to disgrace the House Of Wayne.

The ship they were currently inhabiting was piloted by Earth military pilots. Bruce had requested Steve and Hal but they were on well-deserved leave.

Clark had been partially-Veiled, as always, but now was fully concealed. It gave him a certain freedom, able to observe in ways he was unable to do before.

This might turn out well.

The ship began to orbit around Jovara. The lead pilot said, “We’ll be shuttling you down, sir. Please be ready in five minutes.”

“We will, Major Hashimura.”

The major nodded.

“Well, this is it.” Bruce adjusted his sleeve. “Ready?”

Alfred nodded solemnly, Dick beamed, and Clark nodded, the beads attached to the circlet around his head jingling.

& & & & & &

The shuttle ride was uneventful, but Clark soaked it all in. Alfred had accompanied Bruce off-world before, and Dick had been in space twice with the circus.

Clark, of course, had no memory of any off-world trips, so this was all new to him. He wanted to experience everything he could.

He liked space travel. It seemed peaceful, even beautiful. Earth was his home and a beautiful planet, but he liked to see other planets, too.

He just wished there weren’t so many things he couldn’t remember.

“Landing in 8.6 minutes, sir,” said Hashimura.

Bruce nodded. Everyone was buckled in and ready for touchdown. 

Clark gripped the arms of his chair, prepared for his first landing.

It went smoothly, everyone unbuckling and standing up, activating the universal translators embedded in their skin.

The shuttle door opened, and an enormous landing pad stretched out before them, surrounded by a city glittering in the morning sun. Elegant spires reached up to the blue sky, stained-glass windows sparkling in rainbow colors.

Clark liked the myriad of colors, Dick ecstatic. Alfred and Bruce were impressed, looking around like tourists.

A Jovaran official approached in ceremonial robes of yellow-and-blue. Slender and delicate, his skin was a pale blue. The hood, or javras, covered his hair, white wisps poking out. 

“Welcome to Jovara, Prince Bruce of the House Of Wayne.” The musical lilt of his voice was pleasing to the ear. “I am Sefran. Come with me to be presented to Their Majesties.”

Bruce inclined his head and gestured his Household to follow.

They walked into a glass-walled tunnel, prisms of light sparkling on the floor.

Emerging from the tunnel, they walked through a large room decorated in works of art and colorful exotic flowers.

Solid doors of gold decorated with gems of all colors were flanked by a pair of guards, who were wearing colorful ceremonial dress uniforms but holding enormous axes and stun guns were attached to their belts. One guard was blue-skinned, the other a rich chocolate.

Sefran opened the double doors, revealing a magnificent throne room.

Marble pillars buttressed a vaulted ceiling, stained-glass windows streaming multi-colored sunlight into the room. The room was bare of furniture except for the large thrones on the dais.

The Jovaran Kings were seated, both garbed in silver-and-blue _jattras_ , yellow-and-blue beads clacking as they rose. The sparkling jewels hung from their belts and hoods, Jodelle’s silky blond hair spilling out. Eyes the color of sapphires watched the approach of the newcomers.

His husband, King Jovan, was similar in build, tall and willowy, though slightly shorter, blue-skinned and blond, though his hair was more platinum than lemon. His eyes were a deep purple, a slight smile on his lips. Both sovereigns wore large signet rings bearing their House symbol. 

“Your Majesties, may I present Prince Bruce of the House Of Wayne of Earth, and his Household.”

Jodelle gestured and Sefran presented Bruce first, who bowed slightly. His robes were richly-colored, blue-and-yellow with striations of red-and-green, and he wore a Medallion with his House crest glittering in jewels-on-gold, a matching circlet on his head.

“Welcome, Prince Bruce.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“May I present my husband, King Jovan.”

Bruce bowed again, and Jovan inclined his head. “Welcome, Prince Bruce,” he said in a soft voice.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Bruce raised his hand imperiously. “May I present my Household.”

Alfred broke away from the group first, Sefran announcing, “The Royal High Chamberlain, Alfred.”

Alfred wore a more subdued version of Bruce’s outfit, his face uncovered and a less elaborate Medallion. He bowed and said, “I am honored to serve, Your Majesties.”

“Welcome, Alfred.” Jodelle’s voice was intrigued. “I have heard that you are a cook of unparalleled skill.”

Alfred straightened. “I would be most happy to share my dishes, sir.”

“Excellent. Jovan and I look forward to it.” Bruce gently touched Dick’s shoulder, and the boy somersaulted forward, beads jangling. “And who is this enchanting sprite?”

“My Squire, Richard.”

Dick’s outfit was bright, and he was delighted at wearing his Robin colors with the addition of blue, the color of the sky. He loved to fly, and the sky color was near and dear to his heart. His circlet beads jangled, bracelets and belt jewels sparkling like his smile. Pixie dust glittered around his eyes.

“You have acrobatic skills,” Jodelle said.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Would you be able to put together a short routine to entertain us at the first banquo?”

Dick nodded enthusiastically, the wild jingling making everyone smile.

“I would be _most_ honored, Your Highness!”

“Good. Sefran will work with you.”

Dick bowed and retreated.

“My _Ja’zel_ , Your Majesties.”

Clark stomach tightened as he came forward, dressed in the House Of Wayne colors, crossing his wrists behind his back and falling to his knees. Dick darted forward and pulled back the lower half of his _javea_. Clark bowed down and brushed his lips over Jodelle’s sandaled feet, just as protocol required.

“I offer my _Ja’zel_ to you, Majesty,” Bruce said calmly, though Clark could hear the underlying tension in his voice. This was required as a matter of form, but the Kings usually refused.

He hoped.

Jodelle grasped his chin and lifted his head up, drawing away just enough of the upper half of his _javea_ to see his eyes. He saw the deep look of appreciation in Jodelle’s eyes and his heart pounded.

“Thank you, Prince Bruce. Truly a Prize, I believe you say in your language, but I shall decline.”

Relief flooded Clark.

He went to Jovan next and repeated the gesture while Bruce repeated the offering, hopeful that the younger Jovaran would follow his husband’s lead.

Jovan’s amethyst eyes were kind as he gazed down at Clark, and softly declined “your most generous offer, Prince Bruce.” 

Dick helped Clark up, the long robes making it tricky. Clark quickly went behind Bruce, nearly faint with relief.

“Sefran, please show our guests to their rooms,” Jodelle said.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

Sefran led the group out of the Throne Room, the little party going down several corridors.

All were beautifully-decorated with paintings, vases, and other exotic artworks. Clark was so happy to have passed his first test that he was relaxed enough to take it all in.

They reached a corridor where Sefran stopped. “This is your room, Alfred, connected to your Master’s. Prince Bruce, you and your Ja’zel will be here. Richard, you will be in a communal room with our other Squires. Well-guarded, sir.”

Bruce nodded. He laid a hand on Dick’s head. “This is a most precious member of my Household.”

Sefran smiled. “I can see why.” He put a hand on Dick’s shoulder. “No harm will come to him, m’lord.” As he squeezed Dick’s shoulder, he said, “Luncheon in half an hour, m’lord.”

Dick went down the hall with Sefran. Alfred helped Clark unpack their personal toiletries. The bulk of their wardrobe was provided, as Jodelle had requested everyone wear Jovaran clothes. The outfits they had worn upon landing had been provided on the ship.

The bedroom was lavish, decorated in rich golds and scarlets, the bed large and four-postered. The wine-red carpet was thick and soft, Clark eager to run bare toes through it.

Bruce pulled back his _javea_. “You're a tantalizing man of mystery, but I love those blue eyes.” 

Clark smiled, his eyes rimmed with kohl, Bruce kissing him on the lips. “Beautiful,” he murmured.

“You will need fresh clothes for luncheon, sir.” 

“Very good. Select them, please, Alfred.”

The butler nodded, laying out the proper clothes for luncheon. He also laid out Clark’s clothes.

“For this first luncheon, Dick and I will be eating with you. After this, I will be helping in the kitchen, and Dick will be performing his Squire duties and we will eat with our fellow servants.” 

Bruce nodded as he began undressing. Alfred had studied the protocols very carefully.

Alfred went to his own room and Clark grasped Bruce’s hand, eyes sparkling. 

“I’ll help you undress.”

“We only have half an hour.”

“We’ll be ready.”

“That kohl really _is_ flattering.”

“I’ll help you apply it when it’s _your_ turn.”

Bruce rolled his eyes and Clark laughed as he drew Bruce to him for a kiss.


	5. The Taste Of Citrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and his Household attend a welcome luncheon.

_"A garden stimulates the senses."_

  


**Cecilia Appleby  
"The American Garden"   
1906 C.E.**

Sefran arrived with Dick to escort the Terrans to the dining room. Dick was still bright but wearing a new set of clothes. He was constantly jingling, delighted by his jewelry. Several strings of jewels dangled from his circlet and belt with the House colors. 

“Do you like your quarters?” Bruce asked.

“Oh, yes!” Jingling as Dick nodded his head vigorously.

Bruce grinned as Clark did so behind his _javea._

“Good.” Bruce handed him a pink silk pillow threaded with gold.

Alfred emerged from his room, looking as dignified as ever. “Ready, sir.”

“Excellent.”

Sefran led them to the dining room, nodding to a guard to open the gold-inlaid wooden doors, escorting them into the spacious room with a long table. Both Kings were seated, one at each end of the table. Slaves and free servants lined the walls, ready to serve.

Some guests were already seated. Bruce knew that for this welcome luncheon, Alfred and Dick would be allowed to sit beside him. It had surprised him, but Jovaran society had some pleasant surprises.

Dick laid the pillow next to Bruce’s chair, sitting in the next seat. Alfred sat on Bruce’s other side.

Clark knelt on the pillow, noticed the other pleasure slaves’ postures, and adopted their relaxed stance, folding his hands in his lap instead of crossed behind his back. He knew he’d have to adopt a more traditional posture at any banquos he attended, but at least now he could be more relaxed.

“Welcome, Prince Bruce,” said Jodelle.

“Thank you, King Jodelle. Mmm, the smells from the kitchen are mouthwatering.” 

Bruce nodded to Jovan, who copied the gesture.

Jodelle smiled. “I like the kitchen on the same level as the dining areas instead of tucked away in some basement.” He nodded to the appetizers already set on the table. “Food should be enjoyed, not hidden away like some dirty little secret.”

“I agree, Your Majesty.”

There was a flurry of voices out in the hall, and then the Rigellian contingent appeared.

“King Jodelle! King Jovan! I’m looking forward to this repast!” 

Prince Mirax was as handsome as most Rigellians, slender and olive-skinned with a streak of red in his shining black hair.

Dax Mantell was at his shoulder, smiling at Bruce, and threw Clark a quick look. He had a lighter skin tone but black, silky hair, too, with a streak of violet.

“Come, have a seat, Prince Mirax.”

After the Rigellians settled into their seats, Dax on one side and Mirax’s slave Squire on his right, his pleasure slave knelt at his feet on a lilac pillow.

“Javon and I welcome everyone to our home, and look forward to the opening of the conference tomorrow.”

“It is the honor of your guests to attend, Your Majesties.” The Idorian King, Ellis, happily picked up the champagne glass in front of his plate and raised it in a toast, the sparkling gold liquid resembling the Earth vintage. Long, silky, white hair was braided with red bangles, crimson skin stunning as yellow cat-like eyes sparked his enthusiasm.

Jodelle raised his glass. “Our pleasure.”

Glasses were raised, the toast well met, and the servants began to serve luncheon.

Clark’s mouth watered at the smell of the fresh fruits and breads. He loved food, and he suspected that was true before his memories began.

Bruce took the first bite of _kava_ fruit, a pleased look on his face. He immediately cut a slice and fed Clark, who loved the citrus flavor. It tasted like lemon. Bruce kept up a steady feeding, Clark nuzzling his hand in gratitude.

There was light chatter, nothing too heavy as the conference would convene tomorrow. Clark kept an eye on Mirax. It would be tricky to ferret out any Kadoran spies. Kadorans resembled humanoids, easily passing for a number of races, including Human.

Alfred and Dick had been well-briefed on this mission and would be well-placed to keep watch as well.

Clark was excited and a little nervous about being part of this mission. He wanted to help out in a way other than the bedroom, as he did on Earth, even if it was only as support to Batman and Robin.

His body tingled as Bruce stroked his throat, his beads jangling lightly. He was still concealed from curious eyes, but the folds of the _javea_ worked to allow easy access to Bruce.

His stomach knotted slightly as he thought of more formal meals and what would be expected of him. Swallowing his slice of kava, he wondered at what lay ahead.

After luncheon, Sefran took Bruce and his party on a tour of the grounds, each delegation with their own guide.

The courtyard was built of white blue-veined marble, fountains sparkling rainbow-hued water. The blue skies were Earth-like and fat, white clouds scudded across the azure span.

Pleasure slaves were sitting on stone benches talking to each other, reading, drawing, and generally enjoying the day. Squires ran and played, free couples strolling through the yard.

Beyond the courtyard walls were magnificent gardens, a profusion of color spilling out from the flowers, Clark amazed at the variety. He loved the scents that perfumed the air.

Bruce, Dick, and Alfred were impressed, too. Dick went close to a large, orange flower with black stripes and sniffed.

“Wow!” he looked around eagerly, pixie dust sparkling around his eyes. He had been ecstatic to apply the sparkly make-up. “It smells _great!_ I’ve never smelled anything so pretty!”

Bruce bent down and sniffed. “You’re right.”

“Oh, my goodness. Capital,” said Alfred.

Clark could smell a luscious scent from the flower, breathing deeply through his _javea._

“The flowers come from all over the Empire,” Sefran said. “We even have some from Earth.” He gestured to a bed of roses: yellow, pink, and red.

The Terrans’ faces lit up and they went closer to the roses.

It was always nice to have a touch of home.

“Bruce! How nice to see you.”

Mirax’s smooth voice drifted over. Bruce turned. “Hello, Mirax. It’s been awhile.”

The Rigellian smiled. “I was pleased to see your name on the conference list.”

“Always good to be appreciated.”

Mirax’s dark eyes flicked over Alfred and Dick, settling on Clark.

“You’ve acquired some new assets since last we saw each other.”

“Yes.” Bruce put a hand on Dick’s shoulder, staying close to Clark. Alfred had little need of protection, but Bruce kept his eye on him, too. Old habits died hard. 

“I would guess that your _ka_ 'tare is luscious.”

Bruce’s lips thinned at the emphasis on the first syllable. The word translated as ‘whore’ in English when using the first syllable. Emphasis on the second was complimentary, a subtle difference that was typically Rigellian.

Dax kept silent but was watching everything like a hawk. Clark felt nervous under Mirax’s scrutiny. He was glad of Bruce’s close proximity.

“I’ll look forward at seeing _more_ of him at the _ja’zanna banquo.”_

“Yes, well, I’m proud of my ka _'tare.”_

Mirax’s eyes glittered with amusement at the emphasis on the second syllable.

“You should be. Right, Dax?”

“Right, Your Highness.”

The Rigellian party moved on, Alfred’s eyebrow rising. “Interesting gentleman.”

“Quite so.” Bruce squeezed Dick’s shoulder. “Let’s continue with the tour, shall we?”

It wouldn’t be the first time they had to protect an arrogant jerk.


	6. Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and his Household attend the first formal _banquo._

_"A **Ja’zel** must be properly prepared for his or her Master at all times."_

  


**Jajeanelle  
The _Ja’zel_ Handbook   
1621 C.E.**

There was a flurry of activity to get ready for the first formal banquo. 

Clark freshened his kohl. Even though no one but Bruce would see it, he still wanted to look his best.

He put on extra jewelry, slipping on the rich silken jattra, the whisper of silk on his skin extremely pleasant. He loved the luxury of his surroundings.

Bruce was tying his belt, the jingling of beads musical in the quiet of the room. He checked his reflection in the mirror.

“No kohl for me tonight.” He primped his hair, looking at the results critically. “I’ll need your help on the third night.”

“I’ll be an expert by then.”

Bruce grinned. He gathered Clark to him, the two of them jangling.

They laughed as they separated, Clark picking up his _javea_ and Veiling himself.

“Don’t worry about making mistakes. All the slaves here at the conference are new to Jovaran customs.”

A knock on the door signaled Dick and Alfred’s arrival.

Sefran escorted them to the banquet hall, nodding to a guard to open the gold-and-jewel-inlaid wooden doors.

The banquet hall was impressive. Painted in gold-and-white, it was splendid in its grandeur. A high vaulted ceiling with mythological frescoes and chandeliers shone down on the polished floor, a low table set with golden bowls of fresh fruit and solid gold silverware. Crystal glasses were delicate stemware, glimmering at every place setting.

Jodelle and Jovan sat at one end of the table on blue velvet cushions.

“Welcome,” Jodelle said, sweeping out his arm. “Please be seated.”

There were cushions for everyone, and the pleasure slaves knelt by their Masters. Alfred stood behind Bruce, ready to serve, and Dick took his place against the wall, holding a silver carafe of a honey-colored drink.

“Tonight will be a light repast. Please enjoy.” 

True to his word, the meal was light and pleasant. Clark served Bruce, taking various plates from Alfred, who in turn received them from a string of servants. Bruce indicated his preferences and Clark scooped the food off the platters with a gold spoon and fork and laid it on Bruce’s plate. 

Bruce rewarded him by feeding him choice bits of meat and vegetables. Dick darted forward to re-fill Bruce’s glass, smiling at them both.

After the meal and before dessert was served, Jodelle clapped his hands. “Some entertainment, ladies and gentlemen.”

The Squires gave their carafes up to the royal servants, quickly arranging themselves in their prospective roles. Several of them took up instruments and sat on cushions cross-legged, beginning to play as Dick and his fellow Squires performed a series of acrobatic routines.

Clark, Bruce, and Alfred watched with pride as Dick clearly outshone a very talented group. The guests laughed and clapped appreciatively as the performance was simple yet flawless. Dick finished the routine with a high backflip, landing lightly on the mat. He bowed with a brilliant smile as he jangled, his blue eyes sparkling, matching the pixie dust.

Clark applauded, noticing other slaves doing so. Pride nearly burst out of him as Dick sparkled.

“Dessert.” Jodelle clapped. "And when our young Squires get more practice, we will see more elaborate routines."

Eyes widened at the airy confections brought in, the small cakes as light as air, made of spun sugar. Bruce very carefully ate a cake, then offered one to Clark, who happily took it. It tasted exquisite, melting in his mouth. 

After dessert was cleared away, a line of guards appeared.

“Your _Ja’zels_ will be taken and prepared for you. Now, a musical selection from one of our finest musicians…” Jodelle said.

Clark felt apprehensive as he was taken away with the other slaves, but Bruce gave his hand a quick squeeze before he left.

He was led to his Master’s bedroom. Three Jovaran free servants were waiting.

The chief servant, a well-muscled man in short yellow cloth, sandals, arm bracelets, and necklace, said, “Ah, Prince Bruce’s Ja’zel. I am Lorel, ready to prepare you for your Master.” He indicated the other two similarly-built men. “We are completely professional. We will take no liberties.” Lorel flashed white teeth. “Now, brush your teeth, relieve yourself, and we will begin.”

& & & & & &

Dick happily ate in the slaves’ dining hall, impressed at the quality of the food. He listened to the babble of languages. He had turned off his translator in order to practice. He understood bit and pieces of some of them, and was fluent in Eldoran and Rigellian. 

The latter of which would be very convenient.

The Rigellian Squire, Brex, was a slave, too, which was fortunate for Dick. If he had been free it would have been much harder to get closer to him.

Brex was his age, and slightly taller, thin but wiry, and his dark hair was streaked with yellow-gold.

“I thought Rigellians only had one different-colored streak,” Dick commented as he ate a corn muffin.

“Most do. Some add false highlights. Mine is all natural,” Brex said proudly.

Dick grinned. “Cool.”

Brex laughed. “That’s Earth slang?”

“Yeah.”

“You speak good Rigellian.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you all right to speak English? I need to practice,” said Brex carefully.

“Fine by me!”

& & & & & &

Clark shivered as he was bathed, efficient hands using a soft cloth to wash his skin. He wore a half- _javea_ , exposing the lower half of his face, his eyes concealed. The water gleamed from the light of scented candles by the tub, Clark trying to still his pounding heart as Lorel’s hand washed his inner thighs, but didn’t touch further up.

One of the other men pulled his _javea_ up at the back of his head, washing his hair, and he watched pink rose petals float in the water.

Strong arms helped him out of the tub, impersonally drying him off with fluffy white towels, Clark blushing a little, then Lorel told him to lay on the bed, a sheet spread out, and Clark gasped a little as sure hands began rubbing oil on his body, the scent of jasmine pleasant, fingers working that oil into his feet, calves, thighs, stomach, and arms. Lorel worked on his chest while his companions took care of other parts.

“Turn over.”

Clark obeyed, shivering as the hands rubbed his shoulders, back, legs, and buttocks.

He was grateful for the professional touch, Lorel’s hand on the small of his back to calm him as his other hand gently worked between his cheeks, not penetrating him but oiling every inch he could reach.

When the massage was over, Lorel took a set of chains and attacked them to Clark’s manacles, spreading his arms out and locking the chains to the bedposts.

“Comfortable?”

Clark nodded, surprised to be asked. He tensed slightly as his legs were spread.

“Tell me when it becomes uncomfortable.”

A few seconds later Clark said, “Now.”

Lorel eased his legs back, still wide but not painful. He and one of the other attendants attached ankle manacles and tied the chains to the bedposts.

The clank of metal on the nightstand coincided with a hand on the small of Clark’s back again.

“Can you reach this key?” Clark stretched and grasped it. “Good. If you need to get loose, it’s there in case of fire or any other emergencies. The door will be left slightly ajar, and there are guards at the end of the hallway for your protection.” Lorel gently rubbed Clark’s back. “You will only be waiting about a half hour or so, but you are ready for your Master now.” He touched the pillow. “Need adjustment?” At Clark’s nod, Lorel fluffed it and Clark rested his head. “Get some rest. Your Master looks like a kind one but he will still want to enjoy you for the night.” 

As Lorel began to leave, Clark raised his head. “Thank you.”

The Jovaran smiled. “Rest well, _Ja’zel.”_

Clark closed his eyes and rested his head back on the pillow.

& & & & & &

Clark drifted in and out of sleep, faint strains of music coming down the hall, his body relaxed as he waited for Bruce.

It had been a long day.

“Mmm, now _that’s_ what I like to see.”

Clark roused at the sound of Bruce’s voice. Bruce had removed his _javea_. He wiggled his buttocks slightly.

“I am here to serve, Master.”

“Oh, yeah.” Beads jangled as Bruce’s hand reached out and caressed Clark’s ass. “Perfect.”

Clark blushed, the sound of silk falling to the floor as Bruce disrobed. The bed moved slightly as Bruce climbed up on it, kneeling between his slave’s spread legs, caressing his butt and thighs lovingly. Warm lips kissed the small of Clark’s back and he shuddered.

Fingers brushed up his thighs and dipped between his cheeks, soft moans accompanying his exploration. Bruce eased in, his lover already well-oiled, and Clark groaned, chains jangling as Bruce filled him, pleasure thrumming along Clark’s nerves as he pushed back to impale himself further. 

“My wanton _Ja’zel_ ,” Bruce purred amusedly as he thrust harder, Clark moaning.

The rhythm was sure and fast, Bruce’s grunts sending waves of pleasure through Clark, his heart soaring as he was thoroughly and lustily claimed.

Bruce’s.

Forever.


	7. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal and Steve arrive in Paradise.

_The Sleeping Beauty  
Lay upon her bed,  
In sweet bliss,  
Waiting for her Prince  
To awaken her,  
With a sweet kiss._

  


**Aurora Rose  
"Fairytales   
Of Spun Sugar"   
2016 C.E.**

The canoe was silent as it glided across the water, the oars muffled as the rowers guided the craft toward the large island, white buildings on the cliff gleaming in the moonlight. 

They landed on the beach, dragging the canoe through the surf and hiding the craft behind a small outcropping of rocks.

Hal was impressed by the beauty of the Island. He was eager to explore more but well aware of the need for stealth. He and Steve could not be connected with what was about to happen, otherwise their careers…not to mention their freedom…would be cooked.

Steve had been adamant about Hal realizing what helping him would mean. Hal had honestly considered all the angles, not thrilled with the possible consequences, but thrilled with the risks.

Risk, after all, was their business.

Besides, striking a blow for freedom? Pretty heady stuff.

They were garbed in commando black, faces blacked and Steve’s blond hair carefully tucked under his knit cap. Hal had done the same with his brown locks, but Steve’s hair was like a beacon.

Steve gestured the way up the rocky incline, both men keeping an eye on the cliff for guards. The sound of the ocean crashing on the rocks below masked any sounds of footsteps, though they were good at stealth. They topped the rise, the city several yards away but still impressive.

_Ancient Greece in all its glory._

The columned buildings looked like a picture from history books, their marble beauty mesmerizing. 

There were two structures that dominated the hills overlooking the city: the Temple of Athena, that resembled the Parthenon, and the Royal Palace, where Queen Hippolyta and Princess Diana were still allowed to live. 

Despite their status as whores for the U.S. Government. 

Hal’s stomach knotted. Sometimes he really, really hated the Government.

Hal liked seeing the buildings up close, but they skirted the city proper and climbed up the hill toward the Palace.

Steve unerringly led them to a back entrance and down halls decorated with magnificent statues and paintings, pausing outside Diana’s room. Steve took a deep breath and quietly opened the door.

Hal stifled a gasp.

Moonlight streamed into the bedroom, touching the Goddess asleep on the bed. 

Diana was beautiful, perfect in her body, face serene despite the reality of her life. Dark hair tumbled over the pillow, a white, filmy negligee her only covering. She looked like a Sleeping Beauty, waiting for her Prince to come.

_Oh, Stevie, no wonder you’ve got it so bad._

Steve quietly approached the bed, lightly touching Diana’s shoulder. She jerked awake, blue eyes wide as she saw…

“Steve!”

He smiled and hugged her, and she returned his embrace just as ardently.

“Steve, I knew you would return!”

He kissed her hair, finally pulling away. “I promised I would. I’m just sorry it took so long.” 

“It is of no matter. You are here now.” She touched his chest, then glanced over at Hal.

“Hello, Princess. I’m…”

“…Hal Jordan. Steve has spoken highly of you.”

Proud as Steve smiled at him, Hal grinned. He took the hand that Diana held out and her grip was firm.

“Your clothes and faces…” She frowned. “Steve, what is going on?”

Steve gripped her shoulders. “We’re here to help you and your sisters regain your freedom, Angel.”

Surprise, then excitement flittered over her face. “How?”

Hal drew the vial out of his pocket and held it up. “Substitute this vial for the drug they give you, Princess, and your people will be able to overthrow the few soldiers here.”

“Diana, please,” she said absently. Taking the vial, she observed the play of moonlight on the liquid.

“Can you substitute it?” Steve asked worriedly.

“There should be a way.” Diana placed the vial in the bedside drawer. “I will speak with Mother about it this morning.”

“Angel, when the drug is removed from your system, there will be withdrawal symptoms, but you should be able to do what’s needed before they get too bad.” He squeezed her hand. “Have you rebelled before?”

Her eyes clouded. “Yes.” Her voice trembled slightly. “It is better to leave the details unsaid.” Steve nodded and she squeezed his hand. “You and Hal must hide. I know a place.”

She quickly dressed and slipped out to get provisions, then led them out of the Palace and into the hills. 

Diana was sure-footed as she spearheaded the way over rocky soil and treacherous inclines. Hal couldn’t help but admire her shapely form but tried to quash such thoughts guiltily. 

“Here,” she whispered. “There are no surveillance cameras here.”

Hal could believe that, looking at the cave she pointed to. “Where is this surveillance? Still around the city?” 

“Yes.” Diana walked into the cave.

Steve and Hal followed her, Hal grimacing at the cramped space. Well, he’d been in worse places.

“Never enter the city unless under cover of darkness. The equipment is not the most sophisticated but does the task.” Diana detached a small rucksack and handed it to Steve. “Some provisions for you. I can get you more. I can come and go as I please. This drug we are given…our guards know that they will encounter no resistance, so we are given relative freedom to roam.”

Hal felt his gut twist at the word ‘freedom’.

_Well, we will soon see some real freedom around here._

“I will see you tomorrow.” Diana squeezed Steve’s hand. He smiled at her, and she approached Hal. “I am glad to have met you, Hal Jordan.”

“Same here, Diana.”

She nodded, leaving the cave with quick stealth, leaving Steve and Hal behind.


	8. Lulled To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark and Dick make observations while enjoying Jovaran hospitality.

_Jovara is a place of beauty and peace, blessed with jewel-like brilliance._

  


**Jovara Bureau  
Of Tourism   
2211 C.E.**

It was a beautiful day, Clark grateful to be outside in the courtyard. The sun was warm and the breeze cool, ruffling Dick’s hair. The boy sat on the ground next to him, enjoying a break. He had been busy helping Alfred in the kitchen all morning. 

“Alfred’s showing the kitchen staff some of Bruce’s favorite meals. Tonight’s the _banquo_ featuring everyone’s native dishes.”

“Ah, yes.”

“Clark….” Dick kept his voice low “…they didn’t hurt you, preparing you last night?”

Even though Dick couldn’t see it, Clark smiled. “No, they didn’t hurt me.”

“Good.” Dick rested his head against Clark’s legs. “I didn’t think they would, because it’s really a disgrace to hurt slaves here, but I wanted to be sure.”

Warmth spread through Clark and he caressed Dick’s hair.

“I've made friends with Brex.”

“Who’s that?”

“Mirax’s Squire.”

“Good.” 

“I haven’t seen anything suspicious yet.” Dick frowned. “Except for that guard over there.”

“What do you mean?”

“He keeps looking over at us.”

“Probably just because we’re aliens and he’s probably never seen Terrans before.” 

Clark observed the guard whom Dick had indicated. Light-blue skin; long, deep-purple hair, and matching eyes that were big…yet watchful. Clark fought down his uneasiness. He had been the target of unsavory types so often that he was almost used to it…almost. He hoped that this guard would look and not try to touch, honor or no honor here on Jovara.

“I hope so, but I’m going to keep an eye on him.”

Clark smiled again. His boy would always look out for him. He squeezed Dick’s shoulder.

“If Bruce is right, we should see something soon.” Dick almost purred at Clark’s soothing touch. “He’s already made tongues wag. He came down to the kitchen the first day and insisted on seeing where they’ve stored your medicine.”

“Ah, always efficient,” Clark said, happy at his news.

He continued petting Dick, pleased at the peace of the courtyard. Dick always soothed him despite his high-motor energy, but he always knew when to be quiet and when to use that natural energy.

Clark was also relaxed after the night of highly-satisfying sex. Bondage excited Clark when he was in Bruce’s hands.

“Clark?”

“Hmm?”

“You and Bruce have a good time?”

He heard the smirk in Dick’s voice and ruffled the boy’s hair. “You’re a wise-ass, you know that?”

Dick giggled.

& & & & & &

Alfred was pleased at Layla’s expertise. “Excellent. That’s exactly the way it should be done.”

Layla smiled. The free servant girl was a quick study. The entire kitchen staff was mixed, consisting of slaves and free. The freemen seemed to have no problem with taking instructions from manacled servants.

“So the Prince likes roast turkey?”

“One of his favorites.”

“And this cranberry sauce…goes well with the turkey?”

“Very well.” Alfred checked the stove. “As well as the potatoes with chives, yams, stuffing…” Alfred tasted the salad. “Excellent, though in a pinch we could have used your planet’s greens. They are quite similar.”

Layla nodded gravely. Her dark-blue hair was swept up under a frilly white cap, framing her light-blue face, her cobalt-blue uniform protected by an apron. She was a head taller than Dick, but that still made her short. She was quiet and attentive, but with a spark of mischief that reminded Alfred of Dick. 

“The turkey smells delicious,” Layla said.

“I should hope so.” Alfred smiled.

Layla grinned and quickly cleaned up her workstation. “The portions will be enough. Since everyone will be sampling each dish, only a taste is necessary. Whatever catches the fancy of the guests will be served at the second ja’zanna banquo. The first, which will be tomorrow night, will serve only Jovaran food.” 

“The _ja’zanna banquo…”_

“…is _exotica plezzina_. The Squires will attend in the beginning, then retire as the _ja’zanna_ part of the _banquo_ begins. Then, _exotica.”_

Alfred took a deep breath, hoping that Bruce and Clark could handle things.

If anyone could, his boys would.

& & & & & &

The platters of food and carafes of wines were a steady parade as servants and slaves attended to the guests. The Squires were kept hopping, Dick winking at Brex.

Clark sampled only half of what was offered. He was going to be ‘prepared’ again tonight and disliked a heavy stomach for what he hoped would be an energetic night. Bruce was being careful, too.

Clark used the advantage of being Veiled to study the guests. They were all concentrating on the food and their pleasure slaves.

The Kadoran agents could be any of the humanoid races. The only ones who Clark could be sure of were Bruce and Mirax. He ate a piece of candy.

“Ow!” He patted his lips beneath his _javea_. “What was that?”

“Umm, Monrovian cinnaspark candy. Sorry.” Bruce handed Clark a glass of water.

Clark drank gratefully, his mouth burning. He lightly kicked at his Master’s leg, under cover of a caress, glaring at Bruce’s chuckle. Happy that the glare was hidden, he stuck his tongue out.

“More water?”

Clark nodded quickly. Laughing, Bruce signaled Dick, who hurried forward with a silver carafe.

“Thank you, Richard.”

Dick grinned. “That cinnaspark is hot stuff, huh, Clark?”

Clark nearly choked on his water and whispered, “Watch it, Birdie.”

Dick snickered and returned to his place against the wall.

“Mmm, the cranberry sauce is an interesting flavor,” Mirax said, a few pillows down the table.

“Thank you, Mirax. My cook Alfred will be pleased.”

Mirax smiled. He ate another bite of the sweet/tart sauce.

“Alfred will be happy to give you the recipe.”

“Thank you, Bruce. How generous.”

“Always,” Bruce smirked.

Mirax laughed. He caressed the shoulder of his pleasure slave, who offered him a bowl of sweet ‘n sour Rigellian sauce.

& & & & & &

As dinner wound down, the guards came in and Clark left with the other pleasure slaves.

He wasn’t as nervous tonight, knowing what to expect , appreciative of Lorel’s professionalism, along with that of his crew. He relaxed in the tub as he was scrubbed and bathed, the lemon scent of the water pleasing.

Clark felt himself drifting in the water, the hands working on him gentle but professional, and he let his mind wander…

_“Ja’zel.”_

Clark snapped awake. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“No need.” Lorel sounded amused. “It pleases us that you feel comfortable enough to fall asleep in our presence.”

Clark blushed, only the half-mask on so the Jovarans saw his embarrassment, but they helped him up and dried him off.

This time he lay on his back while he was oiled and chained. Lorel placed the key within reach.

Clark closed his eyes and rested. The bed was so comfortable. Easy to fall asleep…

& & & & & &

“Mmm, delicious.”

Clark awoke to Bruce nibbling on his nipple.

“Yes, Master.”

Bruce grinned, stroking his slave’s chest. “You’re so beautiful.” Bruce had removed Clark’s _javea_ , feasting on kohl-rimmed sapphire eyes. _“So_ beautiful.”

Bruce kissed Clark, tongue slipping deep into his lover’s mouth. Clark moaned, happiness bubbling up inside him as Bruce’s cock rubbed his, both of them ready.

Bruce sucked on Clark’s neck, then licked and bit his way down Clark’s chest. 

Suddenly he drew up, positioning his body so that his cock bobbed in front of Clark’s face. He touched his cock to Clark’s eyelids, nose, and cheeks, Clark inhaling his scent. He rubbed the tip over Clark’s lips, his slave opening his mouth.

Bruce gently eased in, his slave’s chains rattling as Clark’s body undulated.

“Mmm, your hot mouth is _delicious_ , love,” Bruce groaned.

Clark used all his skills to pleasure his Master, eyes shining with lust…and love.

Bruce shuddered as his hips rocked, his cock going in and out of his slave’s mouth, delighted at the energy skittering over his body. Clark was damned _good_ at this!

He felt himself coming and pulled out just as he spurted cum over Clark’s throat and chest, Clark groaning as he thrust up with his hips, coming over Bruce’s belly and thighs.

“Mmm, baby,” Bruce crooned.

Clark’s body relaxed, rolling his hips toward Bruce.

Bruce laughed and took his cock, swirling it in the cum on Clark’s chest, eyes still lustful.

“Mmm, you look good wearing my seed.”

Clark’s eyes were lazy. “So do you.”

Bruce smirked. He climbed off the bed, wet a washcloth, and cleaned them both. He returned to the bed, unchaining Clark, saying, “Hmm, your legs spread that wide suits you.”

Clark grinned as he snuggled up to Bruce, his companion pulling the sheets up over their bodies.

“I will happily spread them at any time for you, Master.”

Bruce’s cock twitched as Clark laughed.


	9. "Never Again!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events are set in motion in Paradise.

_Strike your shackles  
And take up your swords!  
Never again  
Shall the Amazons  
Be enslaved!_

  


**Queen Hippolyta  
Her Speech On   
The Eve Of Rebellion   
100 C.E.**

“Good morning, Mother.”

“Good morning, Daughter.”

Hippolyta looked as beautiful as always, the fresh morning sunlight caressing her skin. Her golden crown glinted in the sunlight, blond hair carefully coiffed, a crisp white chiton accentuating her body’s curves. 

Diana deliberately did not think of the use that body was put for the pleasure of their enslavers. She preferred to dwell on a new day’s fresh start…and perhaps a new start for all of them.

Diana took a seat, enjoying a bite of dewy mango. Now that breakfast had been served, they would be alone for awhile.

_Thank Hera there are no listening devices in the Palace. The men think we have no capability of plotting in our drugged state._

Still, Diana leaned forward and spoke in a low voice. “Mother, Steve has returned.”

Even dulled by the drug, Hippolyta was still sharp. “Where?”

“He and his friend Hal Jordan are carefully ensconced on the western hillside. They have brought us this.” Diana took out the vial. 

Hippolyta’s blue eyes gleamed. “A substitute?”

_Yes, still sharp._

Diana nodded. “Can we get to the kitchens to make the switch?”

Hippolyta thought. “Astrid can help us.”

Diana smiled.

& & & & & &

Steve chewed on the biscuit that came from the rucksack that Diana had provided. It was light and fluffy, melt-in-your-mouth good, reminding him of his mother’s cooking.

Hal sat cross-legged a few feet away, eating another biscuit.

“This would go great with honey.”

“Mmm.”

Hal looked up, uneasiness in his eyes. “Stevie…”

“I do love her.” He saw the hurt in his lover’s eyes. “I love you, too, Hal. I always will.”

“But it’s time to move on, I know. I understand.”

Steve reached out and put a hand on Hal’s knee. “It’s not like that.”

Hal remained silent, then smiled a little sadly.

Steve removed his hand, finishing his biscuit. He gazed out at the glittering ocean. It was going to be a beautiful day.

“How do you think this’ll go down?” Hal asked.

Steve sighed. “I don’t know, but it won’t be pretty.”

Hal swallowed. “The Amazons…”

“…won’t hold back. And I can’t blame them.” Still, guilt crept through him as he thought of the soldiers on the Island, some of them good men like Mike Anderson.

“I wish we could do this differently.” Hal drank from his water bottle.

“So do I, but sometimes justice is bloody.”

Hal nodded gravely.

& & & & & &

Astrid smiled her greeting at the soldier in the kitchen. He would add the drug into the food and drink that would be served to the Amazons. The fresh-faced soldier put his cap down and he took out a vial, ready to doctor the victuals when Astrid cried out, the soldier looking over.

“What is it, Miss?”

“The knife slipped…”

The soldier, the name Tanner on his breast pocket, hurried over.

“Wow, that’s a nasty gash!”

“Can you help me over to the physician?”

“Sure.” He suddenly remembered his task. “I…”

“Oh, please. It will only take a minute.”

Tanner looked down at the blood oozing out of her arm. “Okay, let’s go.”

They left the kitchen.

Seconds later Diana appeared and switched the vials, a small smile on her lips, fading away into the shadows.

& & & & & &

“Gentlemen.”

Diana stood at the mouth of the cave, Steve and Hal emerging from the shadows.

“Did you make the switch?” Hal asked.

She nodded. “It will take more than a day for the effects to wear off after four centuries.”

“We know” Steve stood close to her. “Can your sisters shake off their rust long enough to re-take the Island?”

“They can.” Diana smiled at him. “We continue to train through exercise…and in secret, with our weapons.”

Steve and Hal exchanged grins.

“So, you must remain out of sight, but be ready to move at any time.”

The pilots nodded. “We’ll be ready,” Steve assured her.

“Very good.” She frowned. “Though it may be better if you left now.”

“No.” Steve’s hand shot out and grasped her arm. “Please, Angel.”

Diana looked at him, feeling a warmth spread through her. “I shall come as often as I can.” She noticed the look of pain in Hal’s eyes which was quickly covered. “I shall try and return tomorrow.”

Steve nodded, sliding his hand down to take hers. He squeezed it and smiled.

Diana left with happiness in her heart.

& & & & & &

“We must prepare.”

Diana nodded at her mother. “We should tell the squad leaders. It would not be good to tell everyone. We would risk a slip.”

“Indeed.” The Queen’s eyes were already a little clearer. “It is good that the contingent of soldiers here is light. We will be able to overpower them.”

“By killing them?” Diana was troubled.

“I can guarantee nothing, Daughter: too many years of pent-up rage. I can remind them of our moral code, but we are Warriors.” Her fingers closed around a goblet. “Twice in our history we have been enslaved and forced to endure lives of degradation. _Never again!”_ She smashed the goblet down, denting the table.

Diana understood.


	10. Chapter 10

_Let the blood burn,  
As slaves earn,  
Their right to  
Pleasure._

_Let the  
 **Ja’zanna**  
Of the **banquo**  
Spiral._

  


**Jewel**   
King Jolan’s _Ja’zel_   
"The Jewel In The Crown"   
1606 C.E.

“I love you.”

Clark smiled at Bruce’s words. He could see his lover’s reflection behind him in the dressing table mirror.

Bruce put his hands on Clark’s shoulders, rubbing bare skin. Clark closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation.

“Mmm, careful, love, you’ll end up ruining my make-up if we take this further.”

“Mmm.” Bruce leaned down and nuzzled silky hair. “You’ve got to help me with mine.”

Clark grinned, opening his eyes, which were artfully rimmed with kohl. He had practiced at home, aware that he was required to wear it even under his _javea._

He took Bruce’s right hand and kissed it, brushing his lips over the knuckles. He stood and indicated the seat.

Bruce grinned and sat down, Clark picking up the wand and dipping it in the kohl pot.

“Close your eyes.”

Bruce obeyed, Clark carefully applying the make-up. His silk dressing gown rustled as he moved to Bruce’s other side.

Butterflies skittered in his stomach. He was extremely nervous about this evening, glad of this task to help calm him a little.

He had to pull this off tonight.

He _had_ to.

“Can I open my eyes now?”

Clark chuckled. “Sure.”

“Wow!”

Clark grinned. “Is that a good ‘wow’ or a bad ‘wow’?”

“An impressed ‘wow’.”

Clark had to agree. Bruce’s blue eyes, midnight-dark, were artfully accentuated by the kohl. He looked like an Egyptian Pharoah of old, when the pyramids were new. 

“You are beautiful, Bruce.”

Bruce smiled and stood up. He took Clark by the shoulders and drew his lover to him. They kissed, Bruce whispering, “No matter what happens tonight, remember that I love you.”

& & & & & &

Clark was too nervous to eat much. Bruce fed him only morsels, and he looked around at the other guests and their slaves. 

“Some might look once we get started, but they’ll mostly be interested in their own slaves.”

Bruce’s words echoed in Clark’s head. He took a deep breath and returned his attentions to his Master.

King Jodelle clapped his hands. “Thank you for your service, young Squires. Now go to your repast, and let the _ja’zanna_ of this _banquo_ begin.”

The guests nodded enthusiastically while the Squires filed out, Dick giving Clark a warm smile on his way out.

Clark felt more relaxed even as he began to disrobe once the solid oak doors closed behind the Squires.

He laid aside his _jattra_ , beads jingling as he quickly adjusted his necklace. His arms and thighs were banded by gold, jewels of House colors winking against his golden skin.

He removed his _javea_ , setting it aside carefully folded. The upper half of his face was obscured by a golden mask studded by jewels. His lips were a luscious cherry-red. 

Clark shivered slightly. It was cool here in the banquet hall, but no doubt they expected the temperature to rise. He blushed.

Bruce’s hand lifted Clark’s chin and he smiled, Clark relaxing again. It would be all right. Bruce was here. And he had been naked in public before: the slavers’ camp, Knickerbocker Hall, the auction. And those situations had been specifically designed to humiliate him. This situation…he was going to show how good a pleasure slave he was for the Prince of Gotham. 

Soft, lilting music washed over Clark as the clink of jewelry could be heard from other seats along the table. Clark glanced at the other slaves and quickly poured wine into a gem-studded goblet, offering it to Bruce.

His Master took it, fingers brushing against his, and Bruce took a deep drink, then offered it to Clark. Clark took the goblet and drank, glad of the velvet pillow beneath his knees. He would be less stiff and able to move with as much grace as possible.

The wine was sweet, and Clark felt a rush along his skin. Bruce was elevated slightly higher, sitting in a low, armless chair instead of on a pillow tonight. He spread his legs slightly, Clark leaning forward and parting the silken folds of his _jattra._

Bruce’s cock bobbed up, already dripping pre-cum. Clark’s tongue flicked out, licking the drops, then began licking up and down the rigid shaft, Bruce moaning softly as he pushed his hips forward. Clark teased a little more before Bruce twined fingers in his hair and pushed his head forward.

Clark swallowed Bruce, the familiar taste exciting him. He blushed a little as he remembered that the other guests could be watching, but the little jolt in his stomach was pleasurable, not frightened.

“Mmm, yes, my _ka_ **'tare.”**

Without thinking, Clark crossed his wrists behind his back, assuming the traditional position.

Bruce urged him on, one hand still cupping his head, the other stroking his shoulder, then slipped down to touch his nipple, pinching as Clark gasped. He sucked harder, Bruce groaning again, Clark determined to give him the best blow job ever….

Bruce came into Clark’s throat, sweet and tasty and so very Bruce.

Clark swallowed every drop, close to coming himself. Bruce relaxed, his fingers moving to his slave’s cock, stroking and loving, Clark’s body jerking as he orgasmed into his Master’s hand.

Clark felt limp, Bruce keeping him upright, and he smiled as he licked Bruce’s hand clean, his eyes closed, but he could sense Bruce’s smile.

“Mmm, delicious, my Ja’zel.”

“Thank you, Master.”

Clark opened his eyes and properly cleaned Bruce’s hand, using a soft washcloth and a small bowl of water. The Jovarans thought of everything.

Clark saw the ending of other ‘ministrations’, a little embarrassed at how vanilla he’d been. Bruce tilted his chin up, kohl-rimmed eyes sparkling.

Clark was awed. “You’re beautiful.”

Bruce looked touched, combing his fingers through Clark’s hair. “Thank you, my _Ja’zel_.” Bruce leaned down and kissed Clark. “Such a beautiful body…and heart.”

Clark felt an upsurge of love for Bruce, clutching his arms, not caring that he was essentially naked in a roomful of people. Bruce was the man he loved, who would keep him safe.

They refreshed themselves with wine and light, air-filled cookies. Clark noticed a second wave of amorousness starting, his own cock twitching.

He loved Bruce, but he wanted… _needed_ …to be the _best_ pleasure slave in this room.

He focused on Bruce as Master, and kissed Bruce’s thigh.

Bruce caressed his hair again, letting Clark take the lead. Clark brushed aside the folds of Bruce’s jattra, his mouth finding the ready cock again. He skillfully brought Bruce along, then abruptly pulled away.

“Wha…?”

Clark’s eyes sparkled through the holes in his mask. “No worries, Master. I shall serve you with all due enthusiasm.”

Clark shimmied forward, positioning himself over Bruce’s upright cock, lowering his body onto Bruce’s organ.

It was exquisite, the feeling of being stretched and filled slowly an erotic delight, his legs spread as his own cock sprung up, bobbing saucily.

His jewelry jangled as the music played, not quite covering the sounds of pleasure all around the hall. Clark pumped up and down, Bruce smiling as sweat sheened their skin. He grasped Clark’s lips, reveling in his slave’s enthusiastic passion.

Clark threw his head back, the tiny beads on his mask jangling madly, the jewels over the rest of his body making music of their own.

“Faster,” Bruce grunted.

Clark obeyed, gasping as he lifted up, then down, hot flesh filling him.

“Master…!”

“Keep going…”

“I…yes…so _good…!”_

Pleasure ripped through his body, his cock swelling as Bruce’s fingers dug into his hips.

“Ah... _yes!”_ Bruce cried, spurting deep into Clark’s body as Clark came, too.

Clark leaned back into Bruce, his limbs trembling. Bruce kissed his bare shoulder, sighing happily.

“A bit bawdy, eh?” he whispered in Clark’s ear.

Clark laughed. “Your _Ja’zel_ is not as vanilla as you think, Master.”

“Oh, I know that, my Prize.”

Clark smiled as he rested against Bruce’s chest.


	11. "It Is Time"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana goes to inform Hal and Steve that the Rebellion is beginning.

_The wails reached  
Mount Olympus,  
And Aphrodite’s heart  
Was saddened,  
At her people  
In bondage._

_“It is time.”_

_For Rebellion!  
For Victory!  
For Freedom!_

  


**Allura  
"The Bondage Times"   
200 C.E.**

“It is time.”

Diana nodded. “I shall go and tell Steve and Hal.”

“Be careful, Daughter. We must not be caught when we are on the brink of freedom.”

“I understand, Mother.”

Diana carefully left the Palace.

& & & & & &

Joel Tanner walked through the streets of the city, enjoying the beautiful weather. He nodded to various Amazons, who nodded back.

Joel knew he was a good soldier, and treated the Amazons with respect. He knew how some of the men had treated them in the past.

He didn’t want to be that kind of man.

“Oh, hi, Astrid.”

The blond Amazon nearly jumped. “Oh, hello, Lieutenant Tanner.”

“How’s your hand?”

“Better, thank you.” She touched the bandage.

“I’m glad.”

Joel was sincere in his concern. He didn’t like to see any of them hurt.

Astrid walked away, Joel remembering his close call that morning in the kitchen. He had been so intent on getting her to the physician that he had left the drug behind. He had rushed back, lightheaded with relief to see that it hadn’t been touched, the vial still on the kitchen counter where he’d left it.

He ran a hand over his crewcut, thankful for small miracles.

The Princess was coming out of the Palace. He watched as she strolled toward the cliffs.

She was the most beautiful of all the Amazons. He had seen her bathing in the waterfall pool.

She was one of the most-requested whores on the Island.

Joel’s mouth twisted. He hated the business of this Island. He wasn’t overly fond of slavery, but this degradation of a whole race of proud women…he sighed.

“What’s up, soldier?”

“Oh, hello, Major.”

Mike Anderson stood in the morning sunshine, hazel eyes calm but perceptive.

“You seem a little down-in-the-mouth.”

Joel shrugged. “I guess even Paradise can be a bummer sometimes.”

Mike rolled up his sleeves, the sun warm on his skin. “What’s bothering you?”

Joel shrugged. “Nothing specific.” He felt uneasy lying, but the military frowned on soldiers with Abolitionist leanings.

Mike observed his subordinate. “Okay, but you can always talk to me.”

Joel nodded. “Thank you, sir.”

Mike walked toward the communications building and Joel turned around.

Maybe he could catch a glimpse of the Princess.

& & & & & &

Diana looked back. No one was following her. Good.

Fortunately, surveillance was minimum on the Island. Considering the military thought of their charges as the thoroughly beaten, investment in equipment was kept low, leaving her and her sisters a modicum of freedom to do as they wished in between customers.

Diana picked up the pace, eager to see Steve again, 

She was also enjoying the clarity of things again after such a long fog. Colors were brilliant, sounds sharper, smells sweeter.

She scrambled over rocks, entering the cave and quietly calling out. Steve and Hal emerged from the shadows.

“Angel.” Steve’s smile was pure sunshine.

She held out her hand and he took it. “I came to tell you that the plan will be set in motion tonight.”

Steve nodded. Hal rested a hand on his holster. “Details?”

& & & & & &

Diana and Steve walked hand-in-hand in the small cove, the sun brilliant on the water.

It was a risk to do this, but Diana had assured Steve that no soldiers came out this far.

“It’s so beautiful here.”

“We love our home.”

Steve lowered his head. “I’m sorry we corrupted it.”

Diana squeezed his hand. “You did not.”

He raised his head. “But I serve the organization that enslaved you and keeps you in bondage.”

“Not anymore.”

Steve smiled, then the smile faded. “Diana…”

“Yes, Steve?”

“When your sisters attack…will they…?”

“I am sorry, Steve. I cannot guarantee your fellow soldiers’ safety.”

Steve nodded slowly. “I understand,” he rasped, guilt still weighing heavily upon him.

“I am sorry.”

“I know.” He stopped walking and turned toward Diana, taking her shoulders and pulling her in for a kiss.

& & & & & &

High up on the cliff, Joel Tanner watched in shock. 


	12. Ja'zel's Brightness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Clark are brought to the Slave Training Center.

_"An intelligent **Ja’zel** is a prized **Ja’zel**."_

  


**Jajeanelle  
The _Ja’zel_ Handbook   
1621 C.E.**

“You did very well last night at the _banquo_ , love.”

Clark smiled, blushing a little. “I’m pleased to serve.”

Bruce kissed the top of Clark’s head. They were lying in bed, Bruce stroking his companion’s chest. “You were truly magnificent.”

Clark kissed Bruce’s shoulder. “It was…interesting.”

Bruce laughed. “That’s an understatement!” He traced a finger along Clark’s neck and shoulder. “I’ll admit I was a little nervous, too. I’m not accustomed to public sex.”

Clark grinned. “I can’t guarantee I won’t be nervous again tonight, but it should be better.”

“Don’t worry.” Bruce nuzzled his ear. 

A knock on the door brought a groan from Bruce. “Wait here.” He climbed out of bed, slipping into a silk robe. He walked to the door and opened it.

Sefran smiled. “Sorry to disturb you, m’lord. The Royal Majesties wish to customize a set of pleasure toys for you as a gift. The appointment with the Royal Slavemaster is in an hour. I have breakfast for you.” Sefran indicated the cart behind him.

“Thank you.”

Sefran signaled and the servant rolled it in. “I will be back to escort you.”

“What does this entail, Sefran?”

The servant efficiently set out the meal, ignoring Clark in bed. It was probably a scene repeated in nearly every room.

“You will meet the Slavemaster, who is in charge of pleasure slave training. Once a selected Squire comes of the age, he or she is trained by Salek and his staff. One of their duties is customizing pleasure toys. They will need measurements.”

“Oh, I’ll be happy to give you the measurements…”

“Yes, Lord Wayne. And your _Ja'zel_.”

“Oh.”

Sefran waved the servant out. He said, “Come and speak with Salek. He is completely professional and will take no liberties.”

“All right. I’ll see you then.”

Sefran nodded and departed.

“Bruce…?”

Bruce walked over to the bed. “Don’t worry, if things aren’t right, I won’t leave you there.”

Clark took Bruce’s hand and kissed it.

& & & & & &

Clark’s eyes were wide behind his _javea._

The room was large and filled with slaves and trainers. Clark blushed at the casual nudity of the slaves, and the beds were half-filled, trainers working with each slave, discussing techniques, some demonstrating. 

Clark averted his eyes. He wasn’t shocked and was a little more accepting of public sex now, but he was still nervous.

Sefran signaled a large, well-muscled man dressed in a leather halter, knee-high sandals, and leather skirt, resembling an Ancient Roman outfit. His black hair was pulled into a severe high ponytail, a goatee adorning his broad face. His skin tone was a light brown, deep brown eyes bright with curiosity.

"This is Salek, our Royal Slavemaster, the finest in all the land."

Salek smiled, showing even white teeth. "You flatter me, Sefran."

The slender man smiled. "I speak the truth, Salek. And this is Prince Bruce of the House Of Wayne with his prized _Ja'zel_."

Salek bowed. “I am honored to serve.” As he straightened up, he said, “King Javon came by and requested a custom set of pleasure toys for you. I only need to measure for a moment, m’lord.”

Bruce nodded and followed Salek into a small alcove, the Jovaran pulling the curtain.

Clark watched as a trainer mounted a slave, both parties totally unconcerned with an audience.

“A bit disconcerting?”

Clark turned to see an amused Sefran.

“A bit.”

“Please do not be concerned, _Ja’zel_. These training exercises are not for humiliation, as your culture often does.”

Clark nodded sadly.

“Nothing that happens here is designed for your humiliation. We do not condone slave abuse. There are strict laws against it.”

Impressed, Clark asked, “I did read some protections in the handbook. I find it exemplary.” He bit his lip. Would Sefran consider that opinion too forward?

“Thank you.” Sefran was pleased. “Pleasure slaves are treasured here. We identify potential _Ja'zels_ in adolescence, and allow them to cultivate other talents besides the obvious until they begin their sexual training when they come of age. For example, we encourage those with talent in writing, painting, music…that bright little Squire of yours has amazing acrobatic ability and is a perfect candidate to study dance with his grace and sense of movement. When he came of age, he would be taught sensual dance.”

Clark felt pride in Dick, and thought that giving him dance training would be a good idea if he wanted it.

 _“Ja’zels_ are important parts of our society. They are trained in more than the sexual arts. A slave is chosen for many qualities. Beauty, of course, though there are some who are not exceptionally beautiful and yet are highly prized _Ja’zels_. Intelligence is also treasured, and creative skills that I mentioned. A good _Ja’zel_ should be well-informed and ready to intelligently discuss politics and philosophy if the Master desires it.”

Clark was impressed yet again. “Some Earth Masters don’t like their slaves to read or write, but Master Bruce isn’t one of them.”

“Yes, we heard that about him. He is an interesting man.”

“Very.” Pride rose in Clark. Bruce was special, Master or not, and he was proud to serve him.

Bruce and Salek came out of the cubicle, and Salek put his tape measure back on his belt. Bruce put a hand on Clark’s shoulder.

“I’m leaving you here, my Prize, while I go to the morning meeting. Be aware that you can refuse anything that makes you uncomfortable.”

“Yes, Master.”

Clark took Bruce’s hand and kissed it, Bruce doing the same to the top of his head. He left with Sefran, and Clark turned to face Salek.

The Slavemaster smiled. “Let us begin.”


	13. Amazons Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amazons Attack!

_Strike your shackles_  
And take up your swords!  
Never again  
Shall the Amazons  
Be enslaved!

_The blades shine bright,_  
The clash of steel strong,  
Amazons Attack!  
It has been  
Far too long!

  


**Queen Hippolyta  
** Her Speech On  
The Eve Of Rebellion  
100 C.E. 

Diana strapped on her armor.

It felt good after 400 years.

Her mother was resplendent in her golden armor, winged helmet tall and proud on her head. She hefted her shield and sword. Her eyes were clear for the first time in centuries.

Diana had marveled at all the clarity of her own senses.

She smiled. Truly she had chosen one as beautiful as the Gods themselves. Seeing Steve with clear eyes was a treat to her womanly soul.

“Our Warriors are rusty, but even with minimal training, we shall succeed,” Hippolyta said.

A band of Warriors entered the Throne Room.

“Victory!” said Artemis, raising her sword.

Hippolyta mirrored her.

“Be aware, my Sisters, that we shall set the conquerors adrift from our beloved Island when we have re-taken our home, but if necessary…”

Artemis smiled a wolfish smile. “So shall it be.”

Diana regretted the potential loss of life, but this was war.

Time to free themselves after a long nightmare.

& & & & & &

Steve gazed anxiously up at the hill where the city was located. It was quiet.

Hal laid a hand on his arm. “We have to get going.”

“I wish we could help.”

“We gave them the means. Now they have to carry it out.” Hal squeezed his arm. “I’d say they want it this way.”

Steve swallowed, knowing that Hal spoke the truth. He turned and said, “Let’s go.”

& & & & & &

There were two dozen soldiers stationed on Paradise Island. They were a security force, though if truth be told, it was more for protection of the Amazons when the cruise ships arrived with the rich and decadent. Otherwise the drug kept the Amazons extremely docile, and there were few instances of trouble from them.

Mike Anderson went outside the communications building to enjoy the beautiful night. The stars were numerous in the skies. He never tired of the sight.

This was a good assignment. Beautiful island, even more beautiful women, and a minimum of problems.

It was so peaceful, which was a good thing. He had seen his share of excitement in the Virillian War and the Kraylon Conflict, along with assorted skirmishes in the Outer Rim.

This was a plum assignment, one he was happy to have.

A slight rustling noise caught his attention. He began to turn, freezing as he felt the tip of something sharp poke his back.

“Do not move, American.”

Hippolyta came into view, the sword still in his back. So, more than one.

“I see you’re fully armored.”

She nodded. “And now we take back what is ours.” Moonlight glinted off her helmet. “You are a fair and honorable man, Major Anderson, so you will be spared. However, we will not tolerate resistance.”

Mike saw the steel in the Queen’s blue eyes, and she was every inch a Queen. Regal and imposing, she no doubt could lead her Warriors to overthrowing their oppressors.

Mike hadn’t survived this long in his chosen profession by being stupid.

“No resistance, Your Majesty.”

“Good.” She stepped her sword against her shield. “My Warriors are taking the outposts on the Island. Hopefully your men are as wise as you, Major. If they surrender, they will keep their lives.”

“Let’s hope so.”

Mike was under no illusions. These women had good reason to desire revenge, and some would take it. He just hoped that his men wouldn’t give them reason to exact that revenge.

& & & & & &

Joel closed his eyes. What the hell was he going to do? Steve Trevor was on the Island, and not officially. Why hadn’t he checked in?

Why was he holding hands with the Princess?

Confused and angry, Joel paced the small area outside the guardhouse overlooking the north coast. He really should report Trevor’s presence to Major Anderson. And there was Major Jordan to consider as well. Why was he hesitating?

_Damnit! He and Major Jordan are my heroes!_

Both men were rising stars, heroes of the Virillion War and the Kraylon Conflict, and countless skirmishes. They were partners in their professional and personal lives, according to the grapevine.

_Maybe Trevor’s just smitten with Diana. She’s certainly beautiful enough._

Still, he knew his duty.

Suddenly, something sharp poked him in the back.

“Do not move, filthy man.”

The cold voice chilled his bones. “What’s going on?”

“Vengeance, you son-of-a-serpent.”

Joel whirled, seeing the Amazon named Medea in full battle regalia. She towered over him, auburn hair tumbling wildly from under her helmet, and as he moved for his pistol, her sword came down hard.

& & & & & &

“It’s too quiet,” Steve fretted.

“Isn’t that the plan?”

Steve pulled his knit cap down tighter, hiding his blond hair. He and Hal were at the base of the cliff, heading for their hidden canoe.

“I’m just nervous, I guess.”

“You should be.” Hal clutched Steve’s arm. “Will they sail for another island?”

“I don’t know.” Worry laced Steve’s voice. “I hope they aren’t planning a last stand!”

“Maybe they’d consider it worth it.” At Steve’s shocked look Hall said gently, “Think about it, Steve. Four centuries of hell. Maybe they figure death is more honorable.” Hal hated to see the stricken look on his companion’s face. “Diana will be fine.”

Steve smiled slightly. “We’d better get out to sea.”

They started for the beach.

“Steve.”

The voice was soft but unmistakable. Steve turned.

“Angel?!”

& & & & & &

With howls of triumph, the Amazons destroyed the equipment in the communications building, swords and fists smashing.

They reveled in their strength. The swords had broken their chains, strength flooding back into their limbs.

No man could stand against them.

& & & & & &

Medea gloried in her power. _No man_ would _ever_ touch her again!

She bared her teeth as she herded the battered soldiers into a circle, guarded by her Sisters.

“Consider yourself lucky, enslaving scum. Our beloved Queen, whom you chose to humiliate and degrade along with all of us, has deigned to spare your miserable lives, but be aware, if you dare to resist, we will most eagerly stop you.”

None of the soldier looked inclined to cause trouble. Mike stood at the front of the circle, always the leader.

“We understand.”

Medea barely acknowledged him.

Mike quickly checked over the group. He was missing six men. Hopefully they would turn up soon.

& & & & & &

As the Amazon battle cries carried through the clear night air, Steve and Hal followed Diana to the Palace. All she would say was that there was little time, but refused to answer questions.

Steve hoped that the rebellion was going well, but he was worried that the troops might have a trick up their sleeves for just this contingency.

And what was the Amazons’ ultimate fate? Was Hal right in guessing this might be an elaborate suicide? His stomach lurched at the thought. To lose _Diana…!_

They quickly went through the Palace, reaching the exhibit hall.

Hippolyta was gazing at the glass case containing the star-spangled costume, turning as they entered.

“Time is short. Gentlemen, we thank you for your assistance. Daughter, your Destiny lies elsewhere.”

“Mother…”

“We cannot stay.” Hippolyta’s eyes were sad. “We could not stand up to the might of the United States Government when they would inevitably bring on reprisals.” She took a deep breath. “We must leave this life.”

“How?!” Steve blurted, fear clawing at his gut.

“Aphrodite has prepared a place for us. She has pledged safety and freedom once we reach it, but is not of this Earth or even this Universe. We will travel to another dimension, and the Mists of Nepenthe will erase the memories of our existence here, until it is time for us to return.”

“Mother…”

”Hush, my daughter.” It was said gently, and with heartbreaking sorrow. “Aphrodite has given me a charge. We will be as the stuff of myths until the Day of Return, and our champion must pave the way. She will remind America of its true self, and bring freedom to this benighted world of men.”

Hippolyta opened the case, removing the costume. She held it out to Diana.

“Take this, Daughter, and go to America. Remind her of the freedom she once was on the path to bringing to the world, and can finally reach that place again.”

“Mother, I…”

“I know; it is difficult.” Sadness glinted in Hippolyta’s eyes. “But we need to have someone here while we go away and heal.” The Queen’s fist clenched. “We still have withdrawal symptoms to bear.” She bit her lip. “As will you.”

Steve’s stomach lurched. He was worried about that, and wished he could draw Diana into his arms and keep her safe.

But she was a Warrior, and sometimes that meant pain.

“You must go, Diana, before the Island disappears from the sight of men.” The Queen handed her a bag containing the rest of her costume: boots, tiara, cape, and Golden Lasso.

Diana swallowed, tears in her eyes. “Will I ever see you again?”

“I hope so.” The sad smile on Hippolyta’s face broke Steve’s heart. “ She held out her arms and gathered Diana to her.

Steve glanced at Hal, who looked just as affected.

Hippolyta and Diana parted, Diana clutching the costume to her.

“You must leave now, before the Mists arrive.”

“Wait, does that mean we’ll forget all this?” Steve asked, panic suddenly welling up in him. What if he forgot Diana?

The Queen shook her head. “You and Major Jordan will be the only two who remember all of this. You are to be my daughter’s guides in Man’s World.” A steely glint entered her eyes. “You will perform that service honorably.” Her tone warned of consequences if they did not.

Steve was fine with that, as long as he could remember Diana.

“We will, Your Majesty.”

“Yes, Your Highness,” Hal added.

Hippolyta looked at both of them for a moment, then picked up her shield and sword. She raised her sword.

“To Victory!”

Diana raised her sword.

“To Victory!”

Diana turned and left the room, followed by Steve and Hal, Hippolyta watching them, standing as still as a statue before turning and leaving through another doorway.

& & & & & &

“Here is one of yours,” Medea said, contempt dripping for her voice.

Two of the Amazons dragged an unconscious Joel Tanner and handed him over to soldiers in the dinghy.

“What happened to him?” Mike asked.

“Resistance.”

Mike bit back a retort. It was no use complaining. They were lucky the Amazons hadn’t slaughtered them all.

“Now, leave us.” Medea’s boot shoved the dinghy away, and the other boats were cast off, too.

At least they had provided food and water, Mike thought as he watched the shore recede. The Amazons had given them a chance.

_More than we would have given them._

“Major, there’s smoke coming from the Temple!” shouted Carson, a young private. 

Mike looked up on the cliff, the Temple of Aphrodite the highest building on the Island. Smoke was curling from opening in the roof.

“It isn’t a fire. It’s an offering!’ He had seen the Amazons’ worship services.

“Thanking the Goddesses for their victory?”

“It’s about time their Goddesses came through.”

Carson blinked. “Sir?”

Mike didn’t answer. He frowned instead. “What’s that?”

The men in the dinghy looked at the Island.

A heavy gray mist began to curl around the Island, slowly obscuring the city on the hill, blotting out the stars. Twisting and turning, tendrils of mists began to envelop the entire Island, then started to stretch out toward the dinghy.

& & & & & &

Diana watched the Mists of Nepenthe swallow up the Island. She said nothing, fingers curled tightly around the side of the canoe.

Hal and Steve were rowing, and Steve gently put a hand on Diana’s shoulder.

Slowly, Diana’s hand slid up to cover his as Paradise Island completely disappeared.


	14. Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark is fitted for pleasure toys.

_"A **Ja’zel** must always maintain proper care of his Master’s pleasure toys. They are the well-trained **Ja’zel’s** stock-in-trade. Pleasure toys are what keeps the soul happy."_   


  
Jajeanelle   
The _Ja’zel_ Handbook   
1621 C.E.

“Come with me,” Salek said, and Clark obeyed.

They walked past the rows of beds, Clark glancing at the various activities as he blushed. Only a third of the beds were occupied, and not everyone was having sex. Some slaves were sleeping, others in deep discussion with their trainers.

Salek stopped at the end of the hall, a large bed propped up against the wall.

“First, we are going to measure for some of our toys. Get up on the bed.” Clark obeyed, Salek indicating that he should kneel. The Jovaran took a box out of the nightstand and opened it, revealing an impressive collection of dildoes. He picked one up.

“Lean down. All right, open up.”

For a minute, Clark was confused, then realized Salek meant open his mouth. Salek pulled his _javea_ back to reveal the lower half of his face. The Slavemaster gently pushed the dildo in, asking, “Comfortable?” Clark nodded. Salek took it out and wiped it off with a clean cloth. The next one made Clark’s jaw ache. Salek quickly took it out. “Too big?” 

“Yes.”

The next ones were too small, too big, and just right.

“All right, turn around.”

“Wha…?”

“Got to measure the other end.”

Clark blushed and Salek laughed, not unkindly. Clark was bent doggy-style, his _jattra_ pulled up over his hips and his underpants tugged down. He gasped slightly as the first dildo was pushed in.

“Uncomfortable?”

Clark nodded and Salek withdrew the dildo.

The next one fit perfectly, and Salek and Clark got into a dialogue about sizes, Clark still a little amazed at how matter-of-fact it all was. He was also surprised at his lack of humiliation.

Maybe it was the comforting hand on the small of his back, or the lack of lewd comments. As Clark turned and sat, Salek asked, “Do you use nipple clamps?”

”Not often.”

“Let’s test these out. They should only be slightly uncomfortable, not cause pain. Eventually you will feel total comfort.”

“Ouch!”

“All right, not good. How about these?”

Salek affixed tiny bell clamps to Clark’s nipples. Clark moved slightly, the silver bells jingling delicately. Salek laughed at Clark’s smile.

“These definitely go in the gift box.” Salek made a note.

They tried several other sets, Clark happy with half of them.

“Nipple clamps are essential to a _Ja’zel’s_ accessories. They make your nipples extremely sensitive.”

Clark touched his chest, a little shiver going through him.

“Now, we shall test the pleasure whips.”

“Oh.”

Salek saw a tensing of Clark’s muscles. “Bad experience?”

“Not with my Master. And it wasn’t a pleasure whip.”

Salek took out a whip. “Has he ever applied one to you?”

“Yes.”

“We will start with this.” He rested a hand on Clark’s thigh. “If it gets too rough, let me know.” At Clark’s nod he said, “Disrobe.”

Clark quickly obeyed, leaving his half-mask on, and Salek chained him up, his arms over his head as the loops of chain were affixed to hooks in the ceiling. 

“Ready?”

“Yes.”

Salek expertly applied the whip, Clark shivering. The Slavemaster landed several more blows.

“Does it pass?”

Clark laughed. “Yes.” He marveled at the pleasant tingling that went all the way to his groin.

“Good.” Salek set the whip aside and picked up another one. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

The whip landed on Clark’s back, his body jerking. After the second blow, Clark gasped.

“Good or bad?”

“Bad.”

Salek put the second whip down.

“We will try this one.”

The array of whips was impressive, and Salek took out a long, silky, black whip with a satin ebony handle. Tiny feathers were attached to the ends.

“Here we go.”

Clark’s body moved, but Salek judged it to be good movement. He whipped Clark with steady strokes, allowing himself appreciation of the view, and let the whip ends slip between Clark’s cheeks before he very slowly pulled them out, Clark shivering.

_He really **is** beautiful._

Salek stopped, and placed the whip in the ‘accepted’ pile. He went to unchain Clark, and noticed the erection the slave had.

“Do you want me to take care of it, or do you prefer to do it yourself?”

“Please, go ahead…” Clark moaned.

Salek started stroking Clark’s cock, gently bringing him to climax. “Ooh!” Clark spilled over Salek’s hand as his hips jerked.

“Good boy.” Salek patted his thigh. “ He cleaned his hand and unchained Clark.

“I…sorry…”

“Do not be.” Salek smiled.

Clark blushed. “What’s next?”

“Smart boy.” Salek reached for a box. _“’A paddling a day makes both Master and slave happy.’”_

“Oh!”

“We have a variety of paddles. Now, across my lap.”

Salek patted his lap and Clark draped himself over it, the Jovaran gently rubbing Clark’s buttocks. He chained Clark’s wrists behind him, then whacked him with a swift movement.

“Too painful?”

“Y…Yes.”

Salek chose a pink padded paddle, bringing it down on Clark’s ass.

“Ooh!” Clark arched his back. “Oh, that feels good!”

Salek grinned. He gave Clark more smacks, then tried another model.

Clark twitched and moaned and his breathing grew ragged.

“Your Master will appreciate this.”

“I…I think so.”

“I’m serious, _Ja’zel._ A good paddling makes your buttocks sensitive, and just good for you.”

“Every…day…?”

Smack!

“Every day. We recommend it.”

Clark’s ass was pink and tender, Salek gently rubbing it as Clark whimpered. He helped Clark sit up.

“Ooh.”

“A bit tender, eh?” Salek eyed Clark’s penis, showing the effects of their session. “Show me how you get off.” He freed Clark’s hands.

Clark hand worked his cock, his hips jutting up and he cried out as he came.

“What a healthy boy.” Salek stroked Clark’s thighs, cleaning him up. “Now, we have a selection of oils…”

Clark and Salek discussed various oils, then jewelry that was beautiful and utilitarian.

“This is so beautiful.” Clark held up a sapphire necklace.

“A beautiful _Ja’zel_ such as yourself should wear beautiful things.”

Clark smiled shyly.

“Now, this piece is for your beautiful cock.” Salek gently wrapped a string of smooth diamonds around Clark’s cock. “They should not hurt.”

“They don’t.”

“Good.” Salek fluffed up the pillows. “Would you prefer to dress or stay unclothed?” Salek smiled. “You should be proud of your body.” He affixed the tiny bells to Clark’s nipples again.

“I…” Clark looked around. No one was being hurt or humiliated here. “I’ll stay unclothed until my Master comes for me.”

“Very good.” Salek put his hand on Clark’s thigh. “Truly a pleasure to do business with you, gentle _Ja’zel.”_

“Thank you, Salek. I…appreciate your kindness.”

Salek smiled and left Clark on the bed.

Clark parted his legs, feeling very relaxed and a little wanton. He closed his eyes, a small smile on his face.


	15. Wanton Ja'zel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce learns more about Jovaran attitudes toward pleasure slaves. A wanton Clark is delicious icing on the cake.

_"A wanton **Ja’zel** makes for a happy Master."_

  


**Jajeanelle  
The _Ja’zel_ Handbook   
1621 C.E.**

The morning meeting was productive, in Bruce’s opinion. The economic summit was going well. Royalty were not always the best to deal with the subject, but everyone chosen had a good grasp of the details. Mirax was especially sharp.

After the meeting the delegates filed out of the conference room, but Jodelle asked Bruce to have tea with him and Bruce accepted. Javon kissed his husband and went to the kitchen to confer about the luncheon menu.

Bruce followed Jodelle to the gardens, a small outdoor alcove their eventual destination. They sat at the white table, surrounded by shocking-pink flowers growing from hedges that gave them privacy.

A servant brought a silver tea set, Jodelle artfully pouring two cups and extolling the excellence of the lemoncakes.

Bruce sampled a lemoncake. “Delicious.”

Jodelle smiled. He sparkled in the mid-morning sunlight, his lemon-yellow hair gleaming as his crown glittered, the gold set with a rainbow of precious stones. His raiments were yellow shot through with gold threads, gold bracelets jingling as he lifted the cup of tea, his jeweled wedding ring dazzling. His hair beads jangled as he moved his head to observe a bee buzzing around a cluster of flowers.

“It’s beautiful here,” Bruce said.

“Thank you.” Jodelle set down his teacup, the royal crest handpainted on the bone china. “It soothes me.”

“I think the conference is going well,” Bruce said after a few moments of quiet.

“I do, too.” Jodelle placed a lemoncake on his plate. “Prosperity is unprecedented, but we must always remain vigilant. Beings tend to ignore warning signs when things go well. It is the nature of things.” 

Bruce cocked his head. “Do you see hard times coming?”

“Possibly.” Jodelle’s sapphire eyes were grave. “The armaments build-up of the Empire creates jobs, and there is actual prosperity. However, my fear is that we are building it all on a rotten foundation.”

“And that is…?”

“Slavery.” At Bruce’s surprised expression, Jodelle smiled. “Surely you know how shaky basing economic health and wealth on slavery can be? You are, after all, an Abolitionist at heart.”

Bruce shifted in his seat, his own sequins glittering and beads jangling. “Well, I speak out for more humane treatment…”

Jodelle waved a jeweled hand. “You speak of such things because you care.” His eyes were shrewd. “Even though your culture disapproves.”

“It’s easier to practice slavery if you don’t think that a slave has feelings just like you,” Bruce said dryly.

“Quite so.” Jodelle nodded approvingly. “I suppose that is a factor here. We have strict laws governing Masters and Mistresses and their treatment of slaves. Have you read about our views on slavery here?”

“I know that _Ja’zels_ are highly prized.”

Jodelle nodded again. “Quite so. They are trained for duties other than physical pleasure. We prize talented musicians, artists, writers, while serving as companions. And your culture prizes such talents?”

“Some do. But it’s mostly physical.”

“Our culture has a long history of slavery, but centuries ago we recognized our base natures and enacted Slave Protecton Laws. Slaves gained more rights, and now I and Jovan have been quietly sponsoring an Abolition project.” 

“I did hear that.”

“In five or six years, we wish to abolish slavery completely. First must come education and a gradual conversion of our economy, and some may be reluctant to give up their pleasure slaves. We do not wish to free some slaves and not others. Therefore, Jovan and I propose a contract system.”

“Contract system?”

“Yes.” Jodelle took a sip of tea. “Freed pleasure slaves and those who train in the ways of the _Ja’zel_ would offer their services and a contract would be drawn up, usually for a year’s time, which could be renewed if both parties wish it.”

“That’s an interesting idea, Your Majesty.” Bruce leaned forward slightly, eyes intense.

Jodelle smiled. “I am aware of the pitfalls: abuse, not honoring the contract, and so on, but there would a deliberative machine set up to handle disputes.

“I feel that this is the best way to enlist support for a major change in our social structure.”

Bruce looked thoughtful. “It could certainly help.”

Jodelle nodded. “Jovan is enthusiastic for this method. He is tireless in the Abolitionist Movement, working as my Royal Liaison.”

“He’s so quiet.” Bruce smiled. “Does he work behind the scenes?”

“At times, but do not let his quiet demeanor fool you. He is an excellent listener and makes highly appropriate suggestions.”

“You love him very much.”

Jodelle’s smile brightened. “Extremely so.” He cocked his head. “And you love your _Ja’zel?"_

Startled, Bruce stammered, “I…uh…”

“Have no fear, Prince Bruce. I will not say anything to anyone but Jovan, of course. I am aware of your culture’s taboo against real love between Master and slave.” He sipped his tea. “A pity, that attitude.”

Bruce tried to hide his discomfiture but had been completely thrown off his game. “How did you…?”

“…figure it out? Do not worry, Prince Bruce, it is not blatant. You hide it well. You show affection to your slave, but not romantic feelings. How I know is a sense of kinship that I feel with you, and careful observation. Are my instincts correct?”

Bruce let out his breath. “They are.”

Jodelle smiled. “I am pleased. We all need someone to love.”

“Yes, we do.” Bruce took a long sip of tea. “I’d like to know more about how your program is set up to educate your people on Abolition, and this contract issue.”

“Of course. Jovan will get in touch with you.” Jodelle rose. “Now it is time to get ready for luncheon. And you must collect your _Ja’zel.”_

Bruce stood, bowing slightly. “Thank you, Your Majesty. For the gift box as well.”

Jodelle smiled at the appreciation shown. They departed the alcove, Bruce stopping to admire a bright blue flower as Jodelle left the gardens. He took a deep sniff, then announced, “You can come out now.”

“M’lord.”

A hedge parted and a strong, well-built Jovaran guard emerged. Bruce smiled smugly at his detection of the presence, then frowned. Light-blue skin, deep-purple hair and eyes…

“Why do you keep staring at my slaves?”

“Because it is my duty.” Bruce was about to launch into a lecture when the guard lifted his hand. “I’m your contact, Mr. Wayne.”

Bruce’s eyes narrowed. “From…?”

“The Galactic Bureau of Investigation.”

“The GBI?” At the guard’s nod, he asked, “Why haven’t you contacted me sooner?”

“There was no need, and I had leads to track down. None of them came to anything, alas.”

The guard was wearing a white silk skirt and matching crossed strips across his broad chest. He also wore a golden belt and a sword in a scabbard, beads jangling in his hair. Long, thick Warrior bracelets around his wrists were decorated with Jovaran symbols, and his sandals were laced up his calves, sparkling golden in the sunlight.

“I’ll tell my slaves they have nothing to worry about…do they?”

“Not from me, Mr. Wayne.” 

“You sound like an American Terran more than a Jovaran.”

White teeth gleamed. “I was raised on Earth. My parents were stationed there for most of my childhood in the diplomatic service. I’m afraid I’ve picked up your attitudes and speech patterns.”

“And a perfect undercover here on your home planet.”

The guard nodded. 

“And you name is…?”

“Jaxon.”

“Jaxon, a pleasure to meet you. Keep me informed of any suspicious activity, if you please.”

“I will, m’lord.” Jaxon bowed as a pair of Jovaran nobles entered the gardens. “And do assure your slaves that they are quite safe here.”

Bruce nodded as Jaxon left, disappearing into the manicured wilds of the gardens.

& & & & & &

Bruce entered the Slave Training Center, glancing at the beds as he looked for Clark. He saw slaves in deep conversation with trainers over body oils and jewelry, a few getting more physical.

Bruce stopped as he saw the bed at the end of the hall.

A very naked Clark was leaning against the headboard, legs spread, jewelry winking in the sunlight streaming in through the windows.

And what was glittering between his legs?

“Umm…my Prize?”

Clark looked up from the booklet he was reading. “Master!”

Bruce’s heart warmed at Clark’s smile.

“You seem quite…comfortable.”

Clark blushed a little. “I am.”

“Good.” Considering that Clark would have to disrobe in public more often, this was a good thing. He noticed the jewels sparkling around his slave’s cock. “What’s this?”

“Adornment.” Clark leaned forward, tiny bells tinkling from his nipples. Bruce reached out to touch one. “Do you like these, Master?”

“Very much.”

Clark climbed up on his knees, eyes sparkling as he smiled invitingly.

Bruce laughed, caressing Clark’s shoulder. “Let’s get back to our rooms.”

“Yes, Master.”

Salek appeared. “Your gift box will be ready before you leave, m’lord.”

“Thank you. I appreciate that.”

“A pleasure doing business with your Ja’zel.”

Clark smiled at Salek, Bruce glad of that. If Clark was this comfortable, then everything was all right.

Clark put on his clothes and happily followed his Master out.

Once back in their suite, Bruce informed Clark about Jaxon.

“Wow, that’s a relief. We’ll have to let Alfred and Dick know as soon as possible.”

Bruce nodded. He crossed his arms and looked at Clark amusedly. “Pretty exhibitionist back there, weren’t you?”

Clark laughed. “You have no idea, Bruce.”

“Show me.”

Clark’s eyes sparkled as he disrobed. He stretched out on the bed, leaning against the headboard and parted his legs, arms above his head, the diamonds twined around his cock glittering.

“Take me.”

Bruce’s eyes glittered to match the diamonds, and he disrobed, climbing up onto the bed and put his hand behind Clark’s head, drawing him into a deep, rough kiss. Clark moaned, and rubbed his foot along Bruce’s thigh. Clark then pushed Bruce onto his back and crawled up the bed and Bruce to kiss his way up his Master’s naked chest and throat, his body rubbing against Bruce’s. Bruce grabbed his head again and ground them into another kiss, Clark straightening up when they parted and straddled Bruce, his kohl-rimmed eyes gleaming and his body screaming wanton abandon.

Bruce smiled a predatory smile and grasped Clark’s cock, his fingers feeling the cool diamonds and the hot flesh, rubbing and stroking as Clark threw his head back, groaning and jerking his body, close to coming when Bruce abruptly sat up and pushed Clark back against the pillows, the bells tinkling, and he inserted himself into Clark, smiling as he held onto his lover’s cock and stroked long and hard…

& & & & & &

Wanton _Ja’zel._


	16. Sweet Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Hal help Diana in her time of need.

_They say  
That pain is sweet,  
But I’ve found  
It’s merely  
Exhausting._

  


**Sir William Gladstone  
"Bitter Winds"  
1846 C.E.**

Diana groaned, her body twisting as she clutched the bedsheets. Her hair hung over her face, sweat sheening her skin.

“Steve…”

“It’s all right.” Steve rubbed the small of her back. “Don’t worry.”

“I…” She doubled over, clutching her stomach as Steve held her arms, waiting for her to ride out the pain. “I _need…”_

“I know, Angel, I know.” Steve’s voice was strained with sadness. “Try and take it easy.”

Diana groaned again as she began to shake.

“Do you feel like throwing up?”

“N…No.”

Steve caressed her back, trying to relax her. His touch did help, but her stomach was still burning as she craved the drug her body wanted after 400 years.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said miserably.

“Not…your fault,” she gasped out, squeezing her eyes shut as another vicious cramp ripped through her. Her fingers dug into the sheets as she fought her craving.

Steve wiped her brow with a damp cloth.

& & & & & &

“Is she sleeping?” Hal asked as Steve emerged from the guest bedroom.

“Yes, thank God.” Steve wearily sat in a chair, leaning over as he rubbed his eyes.

“You look wiped.”

“Yeah, well, it’s rough watching her suffer and not being able to help.”

“You’re being there is a big help, but you need rest. I’ll take the next shift.”

“Hal…”

“No arguments.” Hal clapped a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve let out a sigh and smiled. “All right.” He rose with a groan, rubbing his hip.

“That still bothering you?”

“Just now and again.”

Hal gently rubbed the aching bone, Steve resting his head on his shoulder. Hal held him close, then let him go, Steve smiling softly and heading for their bedroom.

Hal sighed. Steve was worried sick. With good reason, because Hal was concerned about Diana, too.

_She’s really having a tough time of it._

Hal quietly entered the bedroom, saddened to see Diana so tightly curled up in the sheets, suffering evident in her face.

_At least she’s getting some sleep._

He had been through the withdrawal of a good friend once years ago, and it was always the same: pain, suffering, and helplessness until it could be ridden out.

Hal carefully sat on the bed so he wouldn’t jostle it.

The withdrawal had hit not very long after their arrival in America. Diana had been subdued but interested in her new surroundings, taking in the new sights and sounds with avid eyes. She liked the classical buildings in Boston, Steve promising her even more when they traveled down to Washington.

“This city is known as the Athens of America?” she had asked, and Steve had smiled and said yes.

Watching them together had hurt.

Again, he regretted his fear of commitment. If he hadn’t been so afraid, he and Steve would have been married by now. Steve loved him (or had) and had wanted to take things to the next level.

Now he’d lost Steve to a beautiful Amazon.

Pain deep in his heart, he watched Diana sleep.

& & & & & &

“Ooh.”

Hal touched her shoulder. “Do you need to get to the bathroom, Princess?”

She snorted. “Princess of what? My people are gone.” Her voice grew pained. “No one but you and I and Steve remember them, except in legends.”

Hal gently squeezed her shoulder. “It’s tough, but they’ll be back.”

“When? A hundred years from now? America will never give up its slaves.”

“You’d be surprised.”

She closed her eyes. Hall couldn’t blame her. Why should she believe anyone in Man’s World?

“Tell me how you met Steve.”

Hal’s hand slid down to Diana’s back, rubbing slowly. His lips curved into a small smile.

“I met him at the Air Force Academy. Earnest, smart, and with a sparkle in his eye. He was funny and the best pilot I’d ever seen, besides me, of course.” He was pleased to see a small smile on Diana’s face. “And, oh, yeah, he was sexy as hell.”

She shifted under his hand, but relaxed again.

“He and I hit it off right away. We were at the top of our class pushing each other to be the best possible pilots we could be. We’d both had fathers in the military, giving us more common ground.”

Hal recounted some of their adventures, the life of a test pilot exciting. He mentioned the Virillian War and Kraylon Conflict briefly, but Diana asked, “You are tested in combat?” 

“Yes.”

Diana’s eyes searched his face. “It troubled you.”

Hal sighed. “War isn’t easy.”

“No.”

They were silent for a minute, then Diana began to move restlessly.

“All right Prin…Diana?”

“No.” She groaned. “These cramps are excruciating.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Not …your fault.”

Hal wasn’t sure of that. He was a member of the military organization that had maintained her people’s enslavement.

“So…you love…to fly?”

“Oh, yes.” Hal smiled. “It’s the best thing in this world or any other.”

Diana emitted a small chuckle. “Pilots love the sky.”

“It’s a wonderful freedom.”

“Ah, yes.” Diana closed her eyes and Hal pulled the blankets up over her shoulders.

“I know it’s tough, but try and get some sleep.”

She nodded and burrowed deeper under the covers.

Hal gave her back a pat and rose from the bed. He looked back at her curled up under the blankets, looking very vulnerable.

No wonder Steve loves you so much, Princess.

Hal left the room, leaving the door ajar in case Diana needed to call for him.


	17. Plotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick overhears a sinister plot.

_"Come, Watson, the game is afoot!"_

  


**Sherlock Holmes  
(Courtesy of   
Sir Arthur Conan Doyle)   
19th Century, C.E.**

Dick and Brex laughed and ran from the courtyard into the cool interior of the Palace.

“Wanna go to the gym?” Dick asked.

“Cool!”

Dick laughed at Brex’s use of Earth slang. His friend was eager to learn Earth culture, and Dick was happy to provide the opportunity.

“Race ya!” Brex said, and dashed off to try and beat Dick to the gym.

Dick followed, suddenly stopping as he heard voices in a small corridor off the main hall. He clicked on his universal translator. 

“We have to strike _now.”_

“Why? We still have a week.”

“But our target is vulnerable _now,”_ hissed the first voice.

“How? Rigellian security is tight around their Prince, combined with the Jovarans’.”

“We have to grab him while we can!”

“We have to be intelligent about it.” The cultured, urbane voice sounded familiar, but Dick had to concentrate on the conversation. He kept still, holding his beads immobile so they wouldn’t make noise. “Botching this means we will not get another chance, at least not for a good long while.” 

The first speaker’s impatience was obvious. “This is the perfect opportunity. You know what will happen to us if we squander it.”

A pause, then, “Tomorrow night, then.”

Dick quickly ducked into an alcove but the conspirators went in the opposite direction. He caught a glimpse of Jovaran robes, the hoods concealing their identity. One was dark-red, the other a pale yellow. He was ready to start tailing them when Brex showed up.

“What happened to you?”

“Oh, a freeman wants me to bring a message to my Master. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to join you. I might have to deliver a reply.”

“That’s fine, Dick. I know duty comes first.”

Dick beamed and hurried off to Bruce’s chambers.

& & & & & &

“Good work, Dick.”

Bruce, Clark, and Dick sat in the sitting area, plotting their next move. 

“I’m sorry that I couldn’t see their faces,” Dick said.

“That’s all right. With the javeas everyone wear, it’s difficult to see faces.” Bruce rubbed his chin. “We’ll of course be on full alert tomorrow night. Clark, you’ll be invaluable completely Veiled. You can watch without anyone knowing.” Clark sat up a little straighter, pride in his eyes. “Dick, you are a master of getting about in stealthy ways while being as bright as the sun.” All three grinned. “Now…”

The door opened and Alfred entered. He observed the meeting. “Something has happened, sir?”

“Yes, Alfred. Come, join us.”

Bruce brought Alfred up-to-date and the butler looked thoughtful.

“We cannot alert Prince Mirax?”

Bruce shook his head. “Mirax would have a royal fit.”

Dick laughed. “Good one, Bruce!”

Bruce smiled. “I think I’ll go see Dax and also notify our undercover agent.” He tapped his knee. “But first we work out our strategy for tomorrow night.”

& & & & & &

The gardens were lush, filled with all manners of colorful, exotic flowers. The sun shone warmly down on Bruce, who lifted his face to the sun.

Clark was beside him, and Bruce wished he could allow Clark to bare his face as he had done, but it was a serious breach of etiquette. Instead he enjoyed Clark’s companionship as they searched for Dax.

Dick had relayed his whereabouts from Brex, and the two boys were running on the lawn playing a game that resembled Earth croquet. Bruce smiled, glad to see Dick enjoying himself with his new friend.

They found Dax in a small enclosure of hedges, sitting on a white, wrought-iron bench by a sparkling fountain.

“Bruce! Enjoying the day?”

“Very much so.”

“Hello, _ka_ **'tare.”**

Clark bowed deeply. “M’lord.”

Dax invited Bruce to sit next to him, Clark settling at Bruce’s feet. 

“The conference seems to be going well.” Dax adjusted his _jattra._

“Very. How’s the Prince?”

Dax laughed. “His usual irascible self.”

“Consider yourself lucky that you don’t have to serve in his Household, just as an advisor for this conference.”

Dax smirked. “Truly.”

Bruce lowered his voice. “Dax, I’ve got some intel that there will be an attempted kidnapping of the Prince tomorrow night.”

Dax’s expression did not change. “How?”

“We’re not sure. We only know that the Kadorans will try.”

“I heard that I was a possibility during this conference. Damn!” Dax slammed the arm of the bench. “I’ll alert our security team.”

Bruce touched his arm. “It may be wise not to tell Mirax.”

Dax grinned. “You know our beloved Majesty well, don’t you?”

“I think I do.”

“You’re right, Mirax should stay in the dark.” Dax looked at a brightly-plumaged bird alighting on the stone cherub holding a stone jar as water merrily spilled out into the fountain’s basin. “I think we ought to alert Jovaran security.” 

“Can they be trusted?”

Dax’s smile was predatory. “I admire a suspicious man.” Bruce smiled. “But, yes, I believe they can be trusted. At the very least, allowing a kidnapping to take place would disgrace the Kings.”

“True.” Bruce was still uncertain.

“We must work with what we have.” Dax looked down at Clark. “And are you enjoying the day, _ka_ **'tare?”**

“Yes, m’lord.”

Bruce noticed the happy tone of Clark's voice. His companion was very comfortable around Dax, raising Bruce’s respect for the Rigellian even more.

“Good.” He smiled at Bruce knowingly. “And a fine spy, too, I’d wager?”

Bruce smiled back. He was fortunate to be surrounded by intelligent people, stimulation of the intellectual variety always a joy. He gently rubbed Clark’s shoulder.

“So, how do we do this?” Bruce asked.

Dax’s dark-violet eyes glittered.


	18. Time To Heal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana rebuilds her strength with Hal and Steve’s help.

_Time to heal,  
Time to feel,  
Let Gaia  
Work her magic._

  


Allura   
"After Victory!"   
201 C.E.

Diana shuffled out to the patio, wincing at the bright sunlight.

“Angel, do you think you should be out here? Maybe you should stay in bed,” Steve said anxiously as he rose from the bench around the circular redwood table. He and Hal had been enjoying the day.

“No, I wish to get some fresh air. And the colors of the trees…I have never seen such a display.”

“That’s right, you never would have seen colors like this on the Island,” Steve said as he indicated the bench.

The small yard was surrounded by maple and linden trees, blazing scarlet, gold, and orange as an eye-achingly blue sky framed the picture.

“These are just some early trees. Peak color will be in a few weeks.” Steve smiled.

Hal poured a glass of lemonade from a glass pitcher, handing it to Diana, who gratefully took it. She drank the cold drink, soothing her parched throat.

“Do you think you might be up to some toast later?” asked Steve.

“I would like that.”

“You shall have it, Princess,” Hal said.

Diana smiled.

& & & & & &

As she grew stronger, Diana took walks with Steve, marveling at the colors of autumn. She took in the quaint Boston neighborhood, learning as much as she could about American culture.

Television fascinated her. Dramas like _Law And Order_ gave her an understanding about the legal system, filtered through Hollywood. Steve and Hal taught her about how Hollywood and the way it distorted things, intriguing her with the layers of complexity. She learned about the cult of celebrity, the box office, and the Nielson ratings.

And commercials.

“Everywhere there are advertisements?” she asked Hal, watching another endless stream of commercials while watching _For The Love Of Empire._

“Yep, on TV, in magazines, on billboards, monorails, the Internet, the Intergalacticnet…”

“How can you stand it?”

Hal grinned. “We filter it out.”

“But why must you endure them?”

“Advertisers pay for advertising time, and allow people to view things for free.”

“Like television?”

Hal nodded. “Television started out free, then people paid for cable, then went back to free.” At Diana’s confused expression, Hal laughed. “I know, it sounds loopy.”

“Why pay for television if it was free?”

“People thought cable TV was better. It had more programs, but also had commercials.”

“Then why pay for it, if had commercials?”

Hal grinned. “You’d have to ask people in the late 20th and early 21st centuries that.”

Dina shook her head. “Most confusing.”

Hal laughed. “You’re beginning to understand, Princess.”

& & & & & &

Diana began to work out, Steve and Hal willing to exercise with her. She showed them Amazon techniques while they showed her their own military style.

Diana grew stronger and healthier, eating fresh apples and choosing vegetables and fruit from the last of the season’s farmers’ markets. She loved the concept of the open-air markets abundant with lush produce.

Steve and Hal introduced her to corn-on-the-cob, boiling the ears and slathering them with melted butter. Diana loved the taste, amused by how to eat the corn.

“You’re eating cow food, according to the Europeans,” Steve winked.

“They do not like corn?”

“Not as people food.”

Diana laughed. “Another oddity?”

“Yes,” Steve grinned.

“I love the apples, too,” she said as she picked up another ear. “Especially picking them right off the trees. It is how we gathered out food at home. Here these ‘supermarkets’ are odd to me, but the farmers’ markets are more like home.” Her voice grew pensive. “It was one of the good things we experienced, the freshness of our food.” She looked down at her plate. “Despite our slavery.” 

Steve took her hand and squeezed it gently. She smiled sadly and squeezed back.

& & & & & &

Hal was gone for two days helping his cousin and his family move to a new house, Steve staying behind to help Diana train. They sparred, Diana’s strength increasing every day.

“Excellent, Angel.”

She smiled. “You show me some good moves yourself.”

Steve laughed.

& & & & & &

After their work-out, they took turns showering, and Steve sat in the living room watching television as he waited for Diana.

“Steve.”

He looked up, eyes widening. “Angel!”

Diana was dressed in her Amazon costume, wearing her tiara, the golden eagle on her red silk bodice complementing her star-spangled shorts.

“No skirt?”

She shook her head. “That long skirt was designed for the 19th century. I need to be more modern.”

“You look great!” The tight costume accentuated her curves. Steve knew he was being sexist, but he didn’t care. He smiled. “You’re going to be a wonderful hero.”

“Shoot me.”

“Wh…What?”

“Take your service revolver and shoot at me.”

Puzzled, Steve took his gun from the drawer in the hall table. “Angel, I can’t…”

“It is all right, Steve.” Diana assumed a fighting stance, her arms crossed protectively in front of her, body canted to the side, expression calm.

Swallowing, Steve aimed for her bracelet, and the bullet bounced off the metal as Diana deflected it with ease.

“Again!”

Steve shot again, and Diana was lightning-quick at deflecting it. More shots, and she parried each one with superhuman reflexes.

“Angel, that’s amazing!”

“It is called Bullets ‘N’ Bracelets. We played it at home, though we could not use bullets, of course.”

“That will come in handy.” 

“I think so.”

Steve smiled.

& & & & & &

He went to bed early, tired after a day of sparring. He missed Hal.

“Steve.”

He looked up to see Diana in the doorway.

Wearing only a robe.

“I have missed you.”

“Angel…”

She moved from the doorway. “I know you are reluctant to initiate anything because of my past, but you need not worry.” She sat on the bed. “You know how I feel.”

Steve stroked her arm. “You know how I feel, too.”

Diana leaned down as she removed her robe.


	19. Diplomacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a reception for the diplomats, Clark finds himself in the midst of the Kadoran plot.

_"The art of diplomacy hides a Warrior’s heart."_

  


**Lord Hexor Agnall  
Rigellian Diplomat   
2250 C.E.**

Clark applied fresh kohl, then slipped his javea on, beads jingling. Bruce was putting on a heavy gold medallion with a symbol of the House of Wayne etched on it. He watched with admiration as Clark slipped more jewels onto his body, stretching out his leg as he pulled up the flexible jeweled circlet to his thigh.

“How’s that look, Master?” Clark flexed his leg.

“Oh, beautiful, my Prize.” Bruce licked his lips as he looked at the smooth flesh of his delectable lover. He ran a finger over the silken thigh.

Clark smiled saucily. Oh, he was good! Very skilled indeed. 

“So, what’s next?” asked Bruce.

“Some more jewels…” Clark slipped bracelets onto his upper arms and wrists “…and the medallion you gave me.”

Bruce touched the star-shaped necklace. It also bore his family crest. “You’re so beautiful.”

Clark took his hand and kissed it, eyes shining with love.

The moment ended when Clark dropped Bruce’s hand. “I have to finish dressing.”

“That shouldn’t take long.”

Clark grinned. “True. I have the instructions here.” He picked up a piece of paper. “Hmm, less than I thought.”

Bruce smirked. “Sounds good to me.” His voice grew soft. “Are you okay with this?”

“Better now.”

“Good.” Bruce kissed Clark, putting all his love into it, and Clark hugged him.

& & & & & &

The reception was tonight’s banquo, a long buffet table set up along one wall. There was a mix of Jovaran delicacies with the cuisine of the delegates. Bruce was very proud of Alfred’s roast chicken, baked potato with sour cream and chives, and a fresh vegetable medley.

The delegates mingled, their slaves attending them. Bruce kept up a diplomatic patter while on alert for the Kadoran kidnapping attempt. 

Clark was by his side, face Veiled, and wearing nothing but his jewelry and a pale yellow short skirt that gave him some modesty.

At least in front.

“You’ve got the best ass here,” Bruce whispered in his ear.

Clark smiled. He wiggled slightly, the jewels between his cheeks sparkling. Bruce winked as he slid a hand underneath the skirt, touching the jewels entwined around his slave’s cock. He had enjoyed putting the string of jewels carefully around that gorgeous manhood…

& & & & & &

 _“Decorate me, Master.”_

_Bruce laughed as he picked up the string of jewels, every color glittering. Clark was propped up on his elbows, stretched out on the bed. Bruce gently wound the string around Clark’s penis, and yellow, red, green, blue, and purple stars twinkled against golden flesh._

_Clark’s flesh was warm, and the jewels were faceted and smooth._

_He ran his hand down Clark’s inner thigh…_

& & & & & &

“Master,” Clark said modestly.

Bruce pulled his hand away with a smirk.

Clark was a beautiful sight to behold, jeweled anklets and bracelets sparkling as he moved, several on his wrists, arms, and thighs.

_If they could see his face they would never look away._

Clark filled a plate for him and Bruce sampled the food, feeding Clark as he talked to a Majorcan delegate.

An imposing figure approached the buffet. Bruce looked up and saw Sarek of Vulcan suddenly standing next to him. Bruce had seen Sarek at the conference but never had the opportunity to speak with him.

Vulcans fascinated Bruce. Their culture was shrouded in mystery, but one element was well-known: their savagery.

No one wanted a Vulcan on a Blood Hunt against them.

“Ambassador Sarek, a pleasure to meet you personally.”

The distinguished Vulcan looked impressive in the blood-red Jovaran robes. “Prince Wayne.”

Bruce knew that Sarek was a Prince of the Ruling House of T’Shaya. He would be King Imperiex someday, but T’Pau was still in good health. Considering the length of Vulcan lifespans, Sarek could be a few centuries old before he ruled.

“I was impressed by your presentation the other day.” Bruce carefully gave Sarek’s slave only a glance. Vulcans were ferociously possessive. “A presentation of much clarity.”

“Thank you.”

Bruce knew that Vulcans were not usually gracious, but one didn’t forge a stellar career in diplomacy without being, well, diplomatic.

“I was especially impressed with your application of the Salloyan Corollary.”

A glint of interest shone in Sarek’s eyes. “Very astute.”

Bruce fed Clark another piece of Majorcan kelpay, Clark appreciative as always. 

Sarek and Bruce discussed economic theories, Bruce remembering how Vulcans revered logic, mathematics and science…the only things that kept them from killing each other.

Clark drifted to the corner, allowed to do so by Bruce.

“Ah! Hello.”

The familiar voice of Prince Mirax’s slave caught Clark’s attention. He smiled even though the other man couldn’t see it. He had met the Rigellian in the gardens a few days ago. Unable to exchange their real names, they gave each other names for conversational purposes.

“How are you, Xander?”

“Very well, thank you, Jack.” He offered Clark a delicacy.

“Thank you.” They had revealed their faces when no one had been around, and Clark remembered delicate cheekbones and alluring violet eyes. His companion’s hair was a shimmering deep-blue, streaked with gold.

“I see your Master is conversing with Prince Sarek.”

“Yes.” Clark shivered a little. “Vulcans are…imposing.”

Xander laughed. “You have an amusing way of putting it, Jack.” His voice lowered. “Prince Sarek was one of the fiercest Warriors of his people in his younger days, and he is still formidable.”

Clark sneaked a look at the ambassador. “They’re not members of Starfleet?”

Xander shook his head. “They do their warring on their planet. They could be the greatest soldiers of the Empire, but they consider themselves so superior, Starfleet is beneath them.”

Clark looked uneasily at Sarek. “They sound so dangerous.”

“They are.”

“So Vulcans don’t deign to serve in Starfleet?” Clark frowned. “But I thought that I read somewhere that he had a son who was serving.”

“He does, and rumor has it that they haven’t spoken in eighteen years.”

“And he’s…isn’t he supposed to be half-Human?”

“That’s what is whispered.” Xander edged closer, his jewels jangling. “They say that his father took a Human wife.”

“Wow.”

“I know.” Xander shifted his feet. “Some say it was by force, either physical or mental. Others say she was totally willing, but the Vulcans are not happy with the future ruler of their most powerful House marrying a Human.”

Clark saw that Bruce was enjoying his conversation with Sarek. His lover always sought out intellectual stimulation, even by war-like Vulcans with mathematical minds and daggers in their hearts.

“Ka-tare!”

Xander jumped. “Have to go,” he whispered. He hurried to re-join Mirax.

Clark was about to go back to Bruce’s side when he heard a whisper.

“The garden.”

He looked around, seeing the exotic fern in the corner shake slightly. He didn’t like the sound of this. There was a doorway in that area, and he sauntered over. 

He saw the tail end of a robe disappear around the corner. Clark slipped out of the banquet hall, grateful that slaves could walk the Palace freely. He had a bit more freedom than on Earth. No one would accost him. It was considered the height of bad manners.

He could see a figure moving swiftly down the hall. The robes were dark-red as Dick had described. Excitement tingled through him. Could this be the Kadoran agent?

Clark was good at blending into the shadows. All slaves cultivated the skill in self-defense.

Admittedly, this scanty outfit wasn’t conducive to becoming part of the scenery, but he had no time to go back to his room and put on a jattra.

Luckily, even though the night was cool, he could withstand it. Slipping through the gardens, he trailed the red-clad figure with a stealth that would make Batman and Robin proud, covered by the music drifting out from the banquet hall.

“Here,” hissed a voice in the shadows.

Clark stopped, scared that someone had spotted him and guessed that he was a spy.

“Have you got it?”

“Yes.”

Relieved, Clark realized that the speaker was unaware of him. Instead he was talking to the man in red on the other side of a large hedge.

Clark crept close, but dared not continue. He held down as many beads as he could, but was afraid they would give him away.

_Thank god for the music._

“We have to move tonight.”

“All right.”

Clark strained to see the other speaker from his hiding place behind the hedge, but the night was a dark one, the Jovaran moon hidden behind clouds.

“Is the ship waiting?”

“Yes.”

“I can't wait to use those new techniques on our beloved Prince to get the information.”

“I agree.”

Clark began to slip away. He had to get Bruce and Dick!

“This way, m’lord. The Earth roses are in full bloom in this part of the garden.”

Clark froze as Mirax appeared, Sefran leading him down the garden path, followed by Xander.

“Ah, that is good. Such a beautiful flower, a queen among the exotics.”

Adrenaline rushed through Clark as all hell broke loose.


	20. Third Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal feels more like a third wheel than ever.

_"Three’s a crowd."_

  


**Author Unknown  
20th Century, C.E.**

Hal walked into the house, glad to be home. He’d never liked the nuts-and-bolts of moving. Boxes and furniture and trying to keep fragile stuff in one piece was a pain-in-the-butt for him, never mind someone else.

Oh, well, now his cousin owed him one.

He dumped his duffel bag in the bedroom, wondering where Steve was. The guest room door was closed, so that meant Diana was home. Steve wouldn’t have left her home alone. She might be on the road to recovery, but his lover was protective of his Angel.

Hal sighed. He felt more and more like a third wheel around those two. They were clearly in love.

He bit his lip. Maybe he should move out, give them space.

Restlessly he wandered out to the living room. Glancing at the guest room door, he walked toward it. He should check on Diana. Slowly he opened the door.

His eyes widened as he saw Steve and Diana entwined, the bedcovers half off, exposing creamy skin and luscious curves as they slept. Diana’s eyes fluttered open. He quickly closed the door.

He walked over to the bar, hand shaking as he poured a Saurian brandy. Okay, he shouldn’t be shocked. He and Steve weren’t married, and he was a commitmentphobe. Steve had been infatuated with the Princess since Day One.

What was there to be surprised about?

He took a long gulp of brandy.

Yeah, third wheel.

& & & & & &

“How are you, my love?”

“Mmm, good, Angel.”

Diana smiled as s a slowly-waking Steve stroked her hip.

“I am glad.”

Steve gently kissed her breast. “You are amazing.”

Diana’s smile increased. “You are the same.” She rubbed his shoulder. “Hal is home.”

“Oh.” Steve looked guilty. “I…”

“He knows. He came to check on me.”

Steve sighed. “I better go talk to him.”

“We both shall. But first a shower.”

Steve grinned ruefully. “Yes.”

& & & & & &

Hal poured another glass of Saurian brandy. The fiery liquid burned down his throat as he tipped the glass. He could hear the shower water running.

Being this upset was stupid. He and Steve didn’t even have an exclusive relationship. Why was he so freaked out?

_Because she's the one who could take Steve away from you for good._

He wasn’t ready to be the ex-boyfriend, relegated to best friend as the lovers danced the night away.

Damnit, it _hurt._

The bedroom door opened. “Hal.”

Hal’s fingers tightened around the glass. He took a deep breath and turned.

Steve was damp from the shower, blond hair dark and pasted to his head. He wore a light-blue short-sleeved shirt and dark-blue pants.

Diana was right beside him, hair flowing over her shoulders, wearing a low-cut sleeveless squash-colored peasant blouse and red retro Capri pants.

They looked gorgeous together.

“Look, I knew you guys were in love. Don’t worry about it.” He drained his glass and turned to re-fill it.

“Hal...” Steve’s voice was pleading.

“Really, Stevie, it’s okay.”

“Hal.” This time Diana spoke.

Hal turned again, trying to still the trembling in the hand holding the glass.

“Steve, you still love him?”

Steve’s blue eyes met Hal’s brown ones. “Yes.”

“Then there is no problem.”

“Um, Princess…” Hal said.

“You love Steve,” she said.

“I…I do.” He smiled slightly at Steve’s joy.

“Then…?”

“Well, for one thing, you and I don’t love each other.”

“No, and perhaps we never will, but you have a good heart, Hal Jordan. I would welcome you in my bed.” 

Steve looked hopeful as Hal’s jaw dropped.

“Are you proposing a three-way, Princess? Because you don’t have to. I’m sure you’ve had your fill of sex with men you don’t love.”

“True, but you see, _I_ am doing the proposing here. _I_ choose. And I have affection for you, Hal Jordan. Unless I am unappealing.”

“Oh, definitely not, Princess.” Hal looked at Steve. “Stevie?”

Steve held out his hand. “I’d say it’s time to give you a proper welcome home, my friend.”

Hal looked at the smiling couple before him, drank his brandy, and set the glass down. He took Steve’s hand and Diana put a hand on his back as they went to her room.

What followed was almost dream-like as Diana unbuttoned Hal’s shirt and Steve tugged down his pants. They undressed him with loving care, Diana kissing his collarbone, Steve his hip and thigh. He shivered as Diana kissed his chest. He stroked her hair, gasping as Steve pulled down his briefs and ran his tongue over his buttocks.

Hal found himself on the bed, Steve and Diana disrobing, the revealing of Amazon beauty breathtaking. Steve smiled at Hal, then climbed up on the bed and knelt behind Hal’s head.

Diana climbed up, straddling Hal and running her hands up his chest. She leaned down and brushed her breasts over his face, moaning as Hal’s mouth closed around a nipple and began to suck. Steve stroked her hair and Hal’s shoulder, the scent of his arousal strong.

She pulled back, scurrying back words as Steve positioned himself over Hal’s face, Hal eagerly taking the blond’s cock and sucking, Diana’s hair tickling his nipples as she bent down, her mouth sliding down his stomach and licking his cock.

Hal moaned as she swallowed him, a finger entering his ass and playing with him as Steve pumped in-and-out of his mouth.

Heaven.

When Steve came into his mouth, Hal jerked his hips and spurted into Diana just as her finger hit his prostate.

As he lay panting, Diana curled up between his splayed legs and Steve draped beside him, he thought, Yeah, I think this might work.


	21. Attack!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attack in the Royal Gardens!!!

_"The heart of a Warrior is revealed, whether with sword or slave bracelets."_

  


**Jexelle Mantell  
Rigellian Philosopher  
1066 B.C.E.**

“Alfred!”

The butler turned. “Yes, Laylin?”

The free servant girl ran up to him. “King Jovan would like your recipe for that turkey dinner you prepared.”

“Oh, of course.” Alfred smiled at the pretty girl. He was very fond of her. “Come with me.”

Laylin brushed silky dark-blue hair out of her eyes. Her white cap was askew. Alfred reached out and straightened it.

“Thank you, Alfred.”

“My pleasure, young lady.” Laylin giggled. “Now I am told I can use the computer in the library.”

They entered the room, Alfred turning on the desk lamp. Laylin wandered over to the window.

“There is no hurry, Alfred. His Majesty is at the reception. I’ll present it to him tomorrow.”

“Very good.” Alfred clicked some keys, then waited for his files to be accessed back on Earth. “Technology is amazing.” 

“It really is.” Laylin looked at the stars twinkling in the sky. “I’ve read up on Earth, you know.”

“Ah. And what do you think of Human society?”

“It’s so diverse!” She turned to look at Alfred. “So many cultures contained on one planet.”

Alfred laughed. “Truly. History is diverse as well.”

“Yes, a long and rich history.” Laylin looked out over the gardens. “The Majesties like to cultivate Earth flowers…what’s that?”

Alfred looked out the window. “What do you see?”

“A lot of movement…Alfred, your Master’s Prize is fighting with someone! Two someones!”

“What?” Alfred leaped out of the chair and hurried to the window. “Go to the Banquet Hall and get Prince Bruce.”

“Yes, sir!”

As Laylin rushed out of the library, Alfred went to the French doors and yanked them open, hurrying into the gardens.

& & & & & &

Bruce sipped his drink. “Starfleet has many excellent Warriors, sir. I know two fine men, in fact, who served with such honor and distinction in the Virillian War and Kraylon Conflict that they received our people’s highest decoration.”

“There are always exceptions.” The steel-gray coolness of Sarek’s eyes chilled Bruce. “But surely you understand cultural differences.”

“Of course.” Bruce bristled at the arrogant tone but was careful not to show it. Showing weakness to a Vulcan was deadly. “But Starfleet could benefit from Vulcans serving.”

 _“Serving,”_ Sarek said, close to a sneer.

“Yes, sir, serving. One of the most noble things a sentient being can do is serve others. We all do in some capacity. As Ambassador, you serve your people and do it well, sir.”

A glint of amusement appeared in Sarek’s eyes. “You are very articulate, Prince Bruce.”

Bruce bowed slightly.

“Ambassador Sarek, so good to see you,” said the Elysian Ambassador.

Sarek turned to the woman, Bruce talking the chance to drift away. He stopped by the doorway just as Laylin appeared.

“Prince Bruce!”

“Hello, Laylin.” Alfred had introduced the girl to him. “What’s wrong, dear?”

She grasped his hand. “Please come with me! Your _Ja’zel_ needs you!”

Bruce set his glass on the buffet table and hurried out of the banquet hall with Laylin. His heart pounded as he raced behind her to the gardens.

& & & & & &

Dick and Brex finished dinner and decided to go outside. It was too beautiful a night to stay in.

“Race ya!” Brex said.

Dick laughed and the boys took off.

& & & & & &

Clark fought, using all the skills that Bruce and Dick had taught him, jangling madly as his strings of jewels spun out. Clark used them as weapons, his fists connecting with Mirax’s attackers, even lashing out with his feet, wishing that he was wearing boots.

Xander was just as disadvantaged in his slave outfit but he fought well. Mirax was a fighter, too, a wild gleam in his violet eyes as he tore into the attackers.

“Oh, no, you don’t!” Dick suddenly appeared and launched himself at Clark’s attacker, landing a kick that staggered Yellow Cloak. Brex yelled and did the same, the attacker cursing as he had to fight off two whirlwinds. He managed to throw them off and whirled around.

Clark gasped as cold steel pressed against his ribs. He elbowed Yellow Cloak in the stomach, the man cursing. 

Red Cloak punched Xander hard in the stomach, laying an uppercut that sent him staggering into the bushes.

Mirax roared his displeasure, kicking Red Cloak, who neatly sidestepped him. He moved forward swiftly, grabbing Mirax’s jattra and reeling him in. Clark started to help, yelping as Yellow Cloak leaped on top of him.

He could feel the sharpness of a blade press against his throat. His limbs shook as he realized he was in very deep trouble.

Suddenly the weight and the steel was gone, and Clark whirled. “Alfred?!”

“At your service, my friend.” Alfred dusted his hands off, the yellow-garbed man at his feet. 

“Alfred! _Ka **'tare!**_ What’s going on?” Bruce rushed into the gardens, followed by Laylin.

“All is well, Bruce!” Mirax crowed, landing a sharp blow in his attacker’s stomach, Xander kicking the man’s feet out from under him. The red-cloaked figure fell hard to the ground with a grunt.

Bruce grasped Clark’s shoulders. “Are you all right?”

Clark nodded, the _javea’s_ beads jangling. “I’m fine, Master.”

Relief swept over Bruce’s face. “Good.” He frowned slightly, his finger tracing the red line on Clark’s throat.

“He was quite adept, sir,” Alfred said. Dick hurried up to the group, Bruce hugging him fiercely.

“Alfred saved my bacon,” Clark smiled. Bruce couldn’t see the smile, but he heard it.

“Your slaves saved my bacon,” Mirax said gleefully.

“We are honored to serve, your Majesty,” Alfred said with a bow.

Sefran arrived with Security, having run to get them when the attack began, and Dax was with him. He dashed over to Mirax.

“Majesty! Are you all right?”

“Fine, Dax. Our old friend Bruce has slaves of action.”

Mirax’s bodyguards also arrived, apologies tumbling out of their mouths. Both had been knocked out.

“Now, no guilt or worry, gentlemen.” Mirax adjusted his sleeve. “These scoundrels were clever.” 

The bodyguards looked both relieved and upset. Bruce lightly touched Miarx’s arm. 

“Are you all right?”

Mirax’s smile was predatory. “These vermin didn’t harm me.” He put his hand over Bruce’s. “I wish to thank your slaves.”

Bruce signaled Alfred, Clark, and Dick to come forward.

Mirax smiled. He felt energized after the battle. Clark started to go to his knees but Mirax grasped his chin.

“Thank you, _ka **'tare**_. Your prowess is exemplary, as is your courage.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Mirax smiled. He beckoned Alfred closer. “Alfred, you are amazing. Fantastic moves there!”

Alfred smiled and bowed. “Thank you, Your Grace.”

Mirax nodded. He put a hand on Dick’s head. “Truly a lion cub! Such outstanding bravery in one so young!”

“Thank you, Your Majesty!” Dick beamed.

Mirax smiled. He turned to Xander and laid his hands on his shoulders. “Truly exemplary, my _ka **'tare.”**_ He looked over at Brex. “And you, my Squire. Come here!” He hugged the boy.

Clark didn’t need to see Xander’s face to know that he was proud.

“Now,” Mirax said, turning and nudging Red Cloak with his foot. “Let’s see who this blackguard is.” He swiftly leaned down and pulled back the _javea_. “Ah, a member of the Elysian delegation. Prince Elaan’s closest advisor, Algar.”

“That’s right,” Algar glared.

“How charming of a traitor to show his face.” Mirax glanced at the other man. “And your companion is…?”

Bruce yanked back the _javea_ and gasped, echoing everyone else. “A _Vulcan?”_

The Vulcan remained impassive, but Clark could see his muscles tense. He inched closer to Bruce, worried that his Master was standing too near a deadly Warrior.

“You’d better alert Sarek,” Mirax said, a glint of amusement in his eyes.

Sefran nodded and left the gardens. Jovaran Security surrounded the two attackers.

Bruce put his arm around Clark’s shoulders, leading him away from the attackers. Dax had his arm around Xander, fury in his eyes as he stared at the Elysian and Vulcan.

“I never would have guessed a Vulcan,” Alfred said in a very low vice.

“Yeah, that one’s a shocker,” Bruce agreed.

“Why would a Vulcan work with the Kadorans?” Clark asked. 

Bruce looked at the prisoners. “I really don’t know. Vulcans really don’t interact much with other races. They have a seat on the Galactic Council, and practice diplomacy, but they’re as clannish as they come. Getting in bed with the Kadorans probably won’t be received well.”

“It appears not,” Alfred said, indicating the arrival of Sarek with his bodyguards.

“Savrin?” Clark shivered at Sarek’s tone. “What is this?”

The other Vulcan remained silent. Sefran began to speak. “Ambassador, your countryman attempted to attack…”

Sarek spoke as if Sefran had never uttered a word. “You have brought disgrace upon your people, Savrin. You have dishonored _my House_ , Cousin.”

The fury wrapped in icy cold made Clark shiver again, and it wasn’t just from the cool night air and his scanty clothing.

Savrin bowed his head. “Do with me what you will, Prince Sarek.”

Sarek snapped his fingers and the bodyguards moved forward and grasped Savrin’s arms, dragging him away.

Sarek turned to face Mirax. “My deepest apologies for the actions of my kinsman, Prince Mirax.” Sarek bowed stiffly.

Mirax inclined his head. “Apologies accepted, Prince Sarek.”

Sarek stalked away, grimness personified.

Sefran looked down at the Elysian prisoner. “Consider yourself lucky you will not be facing Vulcan justice but Elysian.” He signaled the Jovaran guards to take the Elysian way.

“Let’s go back to our quarters,” Bruce said, ushering his family out of the gardens.


	22. A Mutually Beneficial Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Hal work some things out.

_"Sex can be quite practical once it loses the emotional bells and whistles."_

  


**Sir Arthur Calvin Boyle  
1899 C.E.**

Diana awoke, Steve’s arms around her.

Where was Hal?

Concerned, Diana slipped out of bed, kissing Steve on the temple. He stirred slightly but settled back into sleep. She wrapped a robe around her and left the bedroom.

She checked the living room and kitchen and even poked her head into the guest room. Nothing.

She saw a shadow move outside. Opening the patio doors, she went out and Hal turned slightly.

“Hey, Princess.”

“Hello, Hal.” She moved to stand next to him at the low wall bordering the patio. He was wearing pants and slippers. “A little cold to be bare-chested.”

He smiled slightly. “A little.”

They stood silently for a moment, then Diana asked, “Is everything all right? You are not unhappy with our arrangement?”

He chuckled. “Honestly? The sex is great, but…”

“…but what?”

“You love Steve.” She nodded. “But not me.”

Blue eyes looked steadily at him. “No, but you do not love me, either.”

He dipped his head in acknowledgment.

A breeze sprang up, ruffling their hair. She laid a hand on his arm.

“I do not feel…yet…what I feel for Steve, but it is no matter. You are a good man, Hal Jordan, loyal and courageous and loving. You risked your career to help Steve help me. You are helping me with my Mission.

“Steve loves you. He cannot simply forget you to be with me.”

“So a threesome’s the answer.”

“Yes.”

Hal laughed. “It’s very matter-of-fact for you, isn’t it?”

“Yes. Amazons consider love in many forms, not just rigid models.”

“Well, I can’t say I disagree with that philosophy.” Hal’s smile faded. “Diana, I don’t want to take advantage of you.”

She squeezed his arm. “You are not.” She smiled slightly. “Do you think after all the men I was forced to service that I would allow you or Steve to take advantage of me?” 

“But we _are_ male.”

“True, and my heart has been with my sisters, as well as my body. And yet I would never discount someone simply because of their gender. There were sometimes females on those cruise ships that came to the Island.” Her eyes were steady, but Hal could read the pain in them.

He nodded slowly. “I trust you, Princess.”

She squeezed his arm.

“And I trust you, Hal.” Her eyes sparkled. “And I trust that our arrangement will be mutually beneficial for all.”

Hal chuckled.

They fell into companionable silence as they watched the sun rise together.


	23. Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirax rewards Bruce’s Household.

_"Always reward faithful servants."_

  


**Jexelle Mantell  
Rigellian Philosopher  
1066 B.C.E.**

Worlds away, Bruce slowly came awake on a new Jovaran morn.

He was wrapped around his heart and soul, Clark still fast asleep. Bruce gazed upon him with love that filled his heart nigh on to bursting.

_How special you are, Clark. Every day I’m so thankful to have you in my life._

He knew it had been a close call last night. The ugly-looking knives confiscated from the would-be kidnappers told the tale, as did the faint red mark above Clark’s collar and the glancing scratch on Dick’s forearm.

He smiled as he remembered his dignified butler herding his charges back to their rooms while Clark and Dick recounted his heroism. Alfred had remained unflappable but Bruce could see the pride shining in his eyes.

Bruce kissed his lover’s chest, inhaling the unique scent that spoke of ‘Clark’ to him. It was a sweeter scent than all the oils and shampoos used to beautify his slave.

More and more every day he thought of Clark as lover rather than slave. Clark held his heart as dearly as any husband.

“I love you,” he murmured.

Clark stirred slightly, instinctively curling closer to Bruce, who gently stroked his hip.

Bruce felt a wonderful peace settle over him.

& & & & & &

About fifteen minutes later a soft knock on the door roused Bruce from semi-sleep. “Come in,” he said quietly.

The door opened and Dax walked in, a smile lighting up his handsome face.

The sheets were pulled up to the bed occupants’ waists, Bruce relaxed. He needed no false modesty in front of Dax.

“He’s really beautiful.”

Bruce rested a hand on Clark’s chest. “Yes. I’m truly blessed.”

“Of course you are.” Dax smirked and Bruce rolled his eyes but smiled. “My Prince wishes to reward your slaves for last night’s heroism.”

“Oh?” Bruce’s interest was piqued.

Dax nodded and brought out a box from under his robes. It was a satinwood box inlaid with emeralds. He opened it and drew out a glittering necklace, the gold chain holding jewels of every color.

“Would your _ka **'tare**_ like this?”

“I think he’d love it!”

Dax smiled and placed the necklace carefully back in the box. “I have gifts for your Squire and Alfred, too. When everyone’s up for the day, meet me out in the gardens.” He shout the box and rose from the bed. “Enjoy your wake-up, Bruce.” 

Dax’s chuckle drifted back in the room as he left, Bruce shaking his head fondly.

“Mmm, Bruce?” Clark began to stir awake.

Bruce smoothed his hair back. “Right here, love.”

Clark opened blue eyes and smiled. “Good morning.”

Bruce kissed him. “Good morning to you, too.” Bruce touched the Medallion around Clark’s neck. “You are getting a gift from Mirax.”

“A gift?” Clark asked, eyes lighting up.

Bruce laughed. “So you’re a gift whore?”

“Oh, yes, Master, as you are a danger whore.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

Clark giggled as they disappeared under the covers.

& & & & & &

Curiosity showed in the faces of Bruce’s Household. Clark was un-Veiled, except for a half-mask, but lush lips and beautiful cheekbones were there for Mirax to see. Bruce figured that as long as the Rigellian treated his slaves with respect, he could get a look at least part of Clark’s beauty.

Dick nearly bounced in excitement, jingling as he hopped from foot-to-foot. Alfred kept a calming hand on his shoulder.

Mirax and Dax appeared, the Prince’s bodyguards remaining a few feet away, Brex close to his Master.

“A beautiful morning!” Mirax said, long, slender fingers smoothing his wide sleeve.

“Very beautiful,” Bruce agreed.

Bruce’s slaves bowed, Mirax holding out his hand. Dax placed the satinwood box in it.

“The House of Wayne should be proud.” Dax opened the lid. “Alfred.”

Alfred stepped forward.

“A medal in the tradition of the British Empire.”

Alfred’s eyes shone as Mirax pinned the gold bejeweled medal on his chest. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

Mirax smiled. He reached into the box again as he intoned, “Richard,” and Dick bounced forward, sparkling like a bright little bird as his outfit’s sequins glittered.

Mirax laughed, then put the jeweled gold bracelet around Dick’s neck. Eyes huge, Dick said enthusiastically, “Thank you _so much,_ Your Majesty!”

“You are a pleasure to reward, child.”

Dick sparkled all the way back to Bruce’s side, Bruce ruffling his hair as the boy grinned up at him. Brex was smiling happily.

_“Ka **'tare.”**_

Clark stepped forward, gasping softly as he saw the necklace that matched Alfred and Dick’s medal. He bent his head as Mirax slipped it around his neck, mingling with the Medallion that Bruce had given him long ago. Pride went through him like a glorious wave.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

He started to drop to his knees when Mirax grasped his chin. “No need, _ka **'tare.”**_

Clark smiled and brushed his lips over Mirax’s palm when he was released.

“A true Prize,” Mirax murmured, caressing Clark’s cheek, then he stepped back. “I am in your debt, Prince Bruce of the House of Wayne. Know that the Prince of the House of Jaxelle always honors his debts.”

“I would expect no less, Your Majesty,” Bruce said, bowing his head.

Mirax smiled and turned in a grand sweep, Dax winking at Bruce as he followed the Prince and his bodyguards out of the gardens, Dick and Brex waving at each other.

Bruce and his family stayed to enjoy their lush surroundings.


	24. Myths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex and Jamie meet Hal and Steve and newcomer Diana at Boston’s _Museum Of Fine Arts._

_"Amazons were a myth, but one that spoke to male desires and fears."_

  


**Professor Helen Karpekilis  
Conference on Ancient Greece   
Boston, Massachusetts   
22—C.E.**

“What a beautiful exhibit.”

Steve turned and smiled. “Hello, Lex! What brings you to Boston?”

“Business, but I decided to mix in a little pleasure here at the _Museum Of Fine Arts.”_ He looked with interest at Diana. “And who might this be?” He smiled a hello at Hal, who nodded, his hand on Diana’s shoulder. Jamie stood a little behind Lex, dark glasses hiding his eyes but a shy smile lighting up his face.

“This is Diana Prince,” Steve said. “She’s visiting from Greece.”

“Delighted,” Lex said, shaking Diana’s hand. She had a firm grip. He wished he could see her eyes behind her dark glasses.

“So you are interested in the Amazon exhibit?” Diana asked.

“It’s beautiful art.” The group strolled to the exhibit hall. “I always appreciate beauty.”

Statutes filled the hall of beautiful women in Warrior regalia and wielding swords and shields.

“Impressive,” Lex observed. He went closer to study a statue. “They are really amazing. I wonder if they ever really existed?”

“So you think they were real?” Steve asked, he and his friends exchanging looks.

“They might be. The ancient sources suggest that Amazons existed, but there isn’t definitive proof. It’s a fascinating concept: a society of warrior women.”

“They were more than just warriors,” Diana said.

“Oh, admittedly.” They passed the statuary to view busts and cases of jewelry and other artifacts. “These objects depict the Amazon myths. Alexander the Great wanted to explore the myths, and a woman claiming to be an Amazon entered his camp while he was in Persia. He had to hustle her out of there.”

“She was not an Amazon.” Diana looked at a gold necklace set with lapis lazuli.

“Oh?”

“An Amazon would not fear, even an entire camp full of men.”

Amused, Lex said, “You sound certain of that, Ms. Prince.”

She looked at him. “I am.”

Lex smirked and moved on with Jamie to the next case.

“So the Mists worked well,” Diana said in a low voice. She pulled her long sleeves tighter over her bracelets.

“Looks like,” Hal said. “We really are the only people in the world who remember your people’s existence.”

“Yes.”

“Diana, how will you explain those bracelets?” Steve asked worriedly.

“I will think of something.” She sighed. “I cannot remove the Bracelets of Submission. It would not be…advisable.”

Steve shivered. Diana had hinted of the disaster that would befall her and anyone around her if her bracelets were removed. He grasped Diana’s hand, and she gave him a grateful smile.

They re-joined Lex and Jamie, the Luthor scion admiring a bust. 

“This is supposed to be Hippolyta, legendary Queen of the Amazons. What a magnificent woman.”

Steve squeezed Diana’s hand as he said, “She looks like a true leader.”

“Hmm.”

The artist had captured Hippolyta’s beauty, her hair stylized as she wore a jeweled tiara. The slight tilt of her chin matched the determination in her eyes. She wore a choker set with a large diamond, both pieces of jewelry a clever addition to the marble bust. 

“Speaking of royalty, have you heard from the Prince of Gotham lately?” asked Steve.

Lex laughed. “I’d say he’s too busy hobnobbing with is fellow bluebloods to deign to contact we peons.”

“A Luthor a peon? Nonsense,” Hal scoffed.

Lex smirked. “True.” He studied a ceremonial sword hung on the wall. “Would you care to join me for dinner tonight? I’m not returning to Metropolis until tomorrow.”

The trio silently communicated amongst themselves and Steve said, “”That’d be great, Lex. Thanks.”

“I’ll send a car around for you. Six-thirty?”

“We’ll be waiting.”

On the way home the trio stopped at the library. Diana checked the books on Amazon lore. No mention of their true history were contained in their pages, nor was there any information on-line to refute that Amazons were a myth. Relieved, Diana quietly went home with her lovers.

& & & & & &

Lex nodded at the sommelier’s suggestion. The sommelier bowed slightly and left for the wine cellar.

The Omni Parker House was the oldest continuously-operated restaurant in America, famous for their creation of Parker House rolls and Boston Cream Pie. The building had survived since 1855, upgraded with modernities, but if the walls could talk… 

Jamie sat next to him, a smile on his face.

“What are you smiling at?”

“You’re intrigued by that woman.”

“I am.” Lex brushed his fingers over Jamie’s thigh. “She’s not an ordinary woman.”

“Should I be jealous?”

Lex smiled. “First off, Steve and Hal are pretty protective of her, and secondly, my heart is elsewhere, my Prize.”

Jamie beamed, Lex’s heart filling, and he grasped his slave’s hand. He squeezed, Jamie’s happiness pleasing him.

His father would consider him a fool, but what better choice than Jamie? The man was beautiful, loyal, and Lex was certain that the blond loved him.

He had never been loved in any way before, except by his mother.

"Are you all right, Lex?”

“Yes.” He squeezed Jamie’s hand. No one had ever bothered to read his moods before, unless they were trying to get the upper hand. “I’m fine.”

Jamie smiled.

Hal, Steve, and Diana arrived, more than a few heads turning at the statuesque beauty of the Greek woman. He couldn’t blame them. 

She was gorgeous in a way that turned those heads, not just beauty but a sense of power beneath the lovely smile and fashionable dress. She wore tiny crystal earrings and a teardrop necklace, long sleeves covering her arms, the hem of her dress just above her knees. The simple white dress was certainly flattering.

Her dark hair was loose and flowing, and she was wearing very little make-up. She wore tinted glasses but they looked cool on her. 

She really was amazing.

“I took the liberty of ordering our appetizers and wine to start us off,” said Lex.

“Sounds good,” said Hal. He and Steve flanked Diana as they took their seats.

“I really like this city. It has a very different vibe from Metropolis. Certainly a different one from Gotham.”

“Definitely! That city is crazy.”

Lex laughed. “Good thing Bruce isn’t here to hear you say that.”

“I’m not worried.” Hal flashed a grin. “He could be right here and I’d still say it.”

Steve snorted. “Easy to say with him half a galaxy away.” 

“You exaggerate, my friend. Jovara isn’t that far away.”

Steve smirked and Lex noticed Diana’s amusement. “So how did you meet these two reprobates?” Lex asked her.

“Steve crashed off the island I live on in the Mediterranean. A friend and I found him and nursed him back to health.”

“Oh, that’s right. You were missing for a week last year,” Lex said to Steve.

“Yes.”

“Right around the time you went missing in the Outer Rim.” Lex inclined his head toward Hal.

“Exactly.” Hal sipped his icewater.

“Crashing down from the sky. How romantic.” 

Steve laughed. “It was certainly unusual.”

“No kidding.” Lex took a roll from the basket the waitress brought. She smiled and went to the next table. “That’s the stuff of legend.”

“Oh, yes,” Diana nodded.

Lex was amused. “You believe in legends?”

“Of course. Life is legendary itself.”

“That’s an interesting view.”

“It is the only view to make life interesting.” Diana lifted her water glass and smiled.

“So you two hit if off?” Lex deliberately did not say ‘fall in love’. He wasn’t quite sure of the dynamics here. He knew that Steve and Hal were lovers. He wasn’t sure how Diana fit in. Was she enamored of Steve? Hal? Or both? Was she coming between the lovers? “Is that why you came to America?”

“Yes and yes.”

The sommelier arrived, poured a taste in Lex’s glass, and Lex sampled it. He nodded, and the man poured for everyone.

Diana sipped her wine. “A fine vintage.”

“Yes. The Parker House is extraordinary with its wine cellar.”

“I love the old ‘feel’ of this place. It speaks of history.”

“This restaurant has seen a lot of it.”

The appetizers arrived. Lex knew that Hal and Steve had no objection to Jamie sitting at the table. He carefully observed Diana as Jamie took an appetizer for his plate.

Diana didn’t object. In fact, she smiled at Jamie and he smiled back shyly.

“How do you find America?” Lex asked.

“An interesting place. Full of energy and promise. Freedom is part of your fabric here…or at least for some of you.”

“Ah.” Lex ate a _tapa_. “Do you have Abolitionist leanings, Ms. Prince?”

“Diana, please.” She drank her wine. “And, yes, I do.”

“Is there a strong Abolitionist Movement in Greece?”

“No, but I am not aware of any country with a truly strong Movement.” She smiled. “But there is always hope.”

Lex laughed. “Yes.” He brushed his thigh against Jamie’s under the table. “There is always that.”

Diana raised her glass. “To Hope.”

“To Hope,” they all echoed, clinking their glasses.


	25. "A Paddling A Day..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What treasures does a Jovaran pleasure chest contain?

_"A paddling a day makes both Master and slave happy."_

  


**Old Jovaran Proverb  
Author Unknown   
3rd Century B.C.E. **

“Mmm, we’re going to have all our birthdays celebrated right here on Jovara,” Bruce said, nuzzling Clark’s neck.

“That sounds like fun.”

“Dick’s already excited.” Bruce smiled at Clark’s laugh. “Alfred’s going to bake us a giant cake. We’ll have to fight over what kind.”

“Maybe we should have…three…separate…cakes,” Clark said, in between nipping Bruce’s ear.

Bruce chuckled, both of them throwing the covers up over their heads.

& & & & & &

Clark stretched luxuriously. These silk sheets were really outstanding. 

Bruce had gone into the bathroom. Clark ran a hand through his hair, feeling very relaxed.

He sat up when he heard a knock on the door. He quickly put on his half-mask and wrapped a robe around his body. Padding to the door, he carefully opened it.

Sefran smiled. “Hello, _Ja’zel._ I bring you a gift from Their Majesties.”

He held out a satinwood box, Clark’s eyes lighting up. “The pleasure chest!”

Sefran laughed. “Yes.” He winked. “Please enjoy.”

Clark grinned. “We will. Please thank the Kings for us.”

Sefran nodded and left, Clark closing the door.

He brought the box over to the table by the window and opened it.

He smiled.

& & & & & &

Bruce came out of the bathroom, stopping short.

Clark was sitting on the bed, robe half-off, surrounded by… _paddles?_

“Our gifts have arrived, Master.”

“I can see that.” Bruce approached the bed and picked up a pink padded paddle. “This looks…interesting.”

Clark beamed. “It’s the best one!”

An eyebrow rose. “So, you’ve tested these?” 

“Oh, yes.” Clark stood, sweeping the other paddles up and depositing them back in the box. Returning to the bed, he shed his robe. _“’A paddling a day makes both Master and slave happy’.”_

Bruce laughed. “Is that so?”

Clark nodded, grinning. He patted the bed.

Bruce was clad in his robe, and he kept it on as he sat down, Clark draping himself over his lap.

“You should chain me,” Clark said. 

Bruce chained his wrists together behind his back, Clark wiggling to get comfortable. Bruce felt warm as the luscious ass was presented to him and Clark wiggled again. Laughing, Bruce caressed smooth buttocks, Clark shivering.

“Ready, love?”

Clark nodded eagerly.

Laughing again, Bruce picked up the pink paddle and brought it down on Clark’s left cheek.

Clark’s body jerked, and Bruce smacked the other cheek. He repeated the motion twice more, both cheeks starting to pink.

The next blow was a hard one. Clark yelped, arching back. 

“Careful, love,” Bruce soothed, caressing his slave’s spine. He brought the paddle down hard again, his cock reacting as Clark writhed. “Such a beautiful boy,” He crooned. “I think a daily paddling is a good idea.”

Clark laughed, then groaned.

Bruce paddled several more times, then caressed and squeezed Clark’s cheeks. Clark’s groans were getting more heartfelt, his reaction poking Bruce’s lap.

“Mmm, sensitive, love?”

“Yes, yes! Bruce… _Master…please!”_

Bruce grinned and slid Clark onto the bed, spreading his legs. One quick lube job later, Bruce was inside Clark, the silk of his robe whispering against Clark’s super-sensitive skin. His captive lover moaned and writhed, pushing back against Bruce, who squeezed and slapped Clark’s ass as he pumped in and out, his own heart racing. 

“Feels _good,_ doesn’t it, baby? _Doesn’t_ it?”

“Yes, yes!”

Bruce touched Clark’s prostate, ripping a scream from his slave. He pulled back and rammed in again, squeezing and panting as Clark sobbed and begged, _“More_ , Master, _please!”_

One final thrust, and both men cried out as orgasm ripped through them, Bruce covering Clark’s body with his own.

They panted for several minutes, then Bruce nuzzled Clark’s ear.

“I’d say a paddling a day makes this Master and slave _very_ happy.”

Clark burst out laughing and Bruce hugged him as he joined in.


	26. Customs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The House Of Wayne celebrates birthdays in the Jovaran Royal Gardens.

_Even on the brightest of days,  
Beware the hidden darkness  
Behind the sunshine._

  


**Axnelle Regnall  
"Poetry For The Soul"   
1066 B.C.E.**

The day was a beautiful one on Jovara, the skies Earth-blue and the sun shining down, the Royal Gardens in riotous bloom. Bruce and Clark strolled through the gardens, both looking forward to a work-out later in the day. Bruce didn’t want his Bat-skills to deteriorate.

“I heartily approve of that old Jovaran saying about paddles, you know,” Bruce said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Clark laughed. He was glowing under his javea, full of energy. 

“Master Bruce!” Dick ran up, bouncing with excitement. “Alfred says we can have our combined birthday party out here!”

“Excellent.” Bruce placed a gentle hand on his boy’s head. “So, are we getting one giant cake or three smaller ones?”

“You’ll see!”

Bruce and Clark grinned. They would never tire of their boy’s enthusiasm.

“I have to go help him in the kitchen.”

“Then go!” Bruce ordered with a smile.

Dick ran off, jingling all the way, his mentors nearly collapsing in laughter.

“A bright child.” King Jodelle approached, as sparkling as his Royal Gardens.

“Your Majesty.”

“Good morning, Prince Bruce. And your heroic _Ja’zel.”_

Clark blushed under his _javea_. “It was my honor, Your Majesty,” he said softly.

Jodelle smiled. “Now, you wished to learn more about my Abolitionist plan?” he asked Bruce.

“Very much.”

Jodelle produced a datachip. “Jovan has provided all the information here. It is quite a thorough blueprint.” Pride suffused his voice. “My Beloved is quite proficient.”

Bruce took the chip. “Thank you. I’ll be very interested in following how this goes.”

“It should be very interesting. My people are open to new ideas, but tradition remains strong. So we shall see.” His lips quirked. “I hear you are having a firstday celebration.”

“Three of them, actually.”

Jodelle laughed. “Charming. And what are your customs?”

“Would you like to join us?”

“Oh, no, that is family time.” He smiled. “You need to enjoy it unencumbered.”

“If you change your mind, you and Jovan are welcome to join us.” Bruce handed Clark the datachip. “As for customs, we have cake and ice cream and balloons. We give the birthday celebrant gifts, and they make a wish and blow out the candles on the cake.”

Jodelle grinned. “It sounds like fun.”

“It is.” Bruce’s eyes twinkled. “And birthday spankings are given.”

“Oh?” Jodelle’s face lit up.

“Mostly it’s to tweak children, but it’s a custom that can be applied to adults.”

“That is a fine custom, but surely you do not limit it to one day.” 

Bruce laughed. “No. An admirable custom. Thank you for the gift.”

“Yes, Sefran said you were really pleased. I am glad. Salek puts together the finest pleasure chests.”

Bruce thought of the other goodies yet to be tried out and smiled. “You really have great taste in gifts.”

Jodelle’s blond eyelashes fluttered. “It is my pleasure.”

Bruce leaned forward. “We’ll save you and Jovan a piece of cake.”

The King’s eyes sparkled. “Excellent.”

& & & & & &

Bruce was very happy as Dick and Alfred brought out the cakes, Dick grinning as he set down a dark devils’ food chocolate cake with creamy dark chocolate frosting in front of Bruce.

“Excellent.”

Alfred set a cake down in front of Clark: lemon cake, lemon frosting, and blueberries on top.

“Where’s your cake?” Clark asked Dick.

Laylin appeared, carrying a strawberry cake with pink frosting and fresh strawberries on top.

“Did you bring these ingredients with you?” Bruce asked Alfred.

“A good Royal High Chamberlain is always prepared, sir.”

His family grinned.

The cakes were lit, wishes made, and candles blown out. A hearty chorus of “Happy Birthday!” echoed in the small area, surrounded by colorful hedges and ornamental trees. The table was covered by a bright pink cloth, and balloons of every color bobbed around the party.

Clark’s fingers entwined with Bruce’s.

“Happy with your wish?” Bruce asked.

“Yes.” Clark squeezed. “I know some day it’ll come true.”

Bruce lifted his hand and kissed it.

“Bruce, can Brex join us?” Dick asked eagerly.

Bruce saw the Rigellian slave boy standing shyly at a break in the hedge and smiled at him, beckoning him forward. Brex hurried over, eagerness on his young face. “Thank you, m’lord!”

Dick served his friend ice cream and cake. It wasn’t exactly ice cream, but close enough. There was only a slight difference in taste.

There was a small pile of gifts on a second table. The majority of gifts had been left on Earth, waiting to be opened when they returned, but they needed presents to open, didn’t they?

Brex was an avid observer of all the rituals, enjoying all the goodies. He tried each cake, a small piece for each, and loved every bite.

“These are so good! What flavors are these?”

“Chocolate, lemon, and strawberry. And there’s blueberries on top of the lemon cake.” Dick ate a scoop of ice cream.

“Can we get these flavors for Rigel 7?” 

“I can see about sending you some,” Bruce said.

“Oh, thank you, m’lord! Prince Mirax would be pleased.”

“Maybe we could get some of your sprinklecinnamon?”

Brex beamed. “I shall ask the Prince.”

“Thank you.”

Brex watched as the gifts were opened, laughing at the joke gifts and intrigued by the books, watches, and music. Alfred was quite pleased at the orderliness of the unwrapping, presiding serenely over the whole enterprise.

“When is your birthday, Alfred?” Brex asked curiously.

“May. Quite a lovely time of year back on Earth.”

Brex and Dick grinned at Alfred’s satisfaction, Clark and Bruce sharing a smile.

A breeze blew, ruffling hair and robes as they enjoyed the party.

“Prince Bruce.”

Bruce looked up, surprise on his face. “Ambassador Sarek!”

“May I have a word?”

“Certainly.” Bruce began to rise, a gesture by Sarek sitting him down again.

“I wish to apologize for my kinsman’s actions. I have spoken to Prince Mirax, but your slaves were instrumental in thwarting the dishonorable ones’ plans.”

Sarek’s manner was stiff, and Bruce smiled, trying to defuse the tension. “My House is proud to have helped, Ambassador.”

“Your slaves put themselves at risk. I appreciate their efforts. Be assured that the dishonorable ones will be punished.” 

Bruce suppressed a shudder. Vulcan justice was renowned throughout the Galaxy for extreme cruelty.

If you were lucky.

“I am in your House’s debt, Prince Bruce. Be assured that it will be repaid.”

Sarek bowed slightly. Bruce did stand this time and made an answering bow.

Sarek left with an elegant sweep of robes, and Bruce sat down again.

“Wow,” Dick said.

“Yeah,” Brex agreed.

“Don’t get on a Vulcan’s bad side, boys,” Bruce said, glad he wasn’t on the receiving end of Vulcan ‘justice’.

“Amen,” Alfred said, all fervently agreeing.


	27. Painful Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A power outage in the Palace causes disaster.

_Pain blossoms  
Like a ruby-red flower,  
Thorns hidden  
Beneath beauty._

  


**Jajeanette  
"Flowers In My Garden"   
2234 C.E.**

“Ooh.”

Clark’s groan was pained as he rolled over and clutched his stomach.

“Clark?”

“I’m…not well.”

“It’s time for your shot.” Bruce climbed out of bed, ringing for a servant. He put on his robe.

He had brought extra bottles of quinium from Earth, not wanting to be caught short, or in case of damage. The bottles were kept refrigerated, and now he needed one.

A soft knock on the door brought Bruce over. He opened it and a tall, slender woman asked, “I am to be of service, m’lord.”

“Thank you, Miss…”

“Jarralee” Enormous blue eyes were calm in a light-blue face.

“Jarralee, I need my _Ja’zel’s_ medicine, please.”

“Yes, sir.”

“It’s quinium, a red liquid, and will be in bottles.”

“Very good, sir.”

“I’ll only need one bottle.”

She nodded and left.

Bruce went to the dresser and opened the top drawer, taking out the hypospray. “It won’t be long, Clark.”

Clark mumbled, curled up in bed. Bruce pulled the covers up over him, biting his lip as he saw his lover tremble.

“You’ll be fine once you get your shot.” Bruce caressed Clark’s shoulder and arm.

“Yes.” Clark’s hand groped for Bruce, who quickly grasped it. “I’ll be fine.”

“Yes, you will.” Bruce squeezed his hand gently.

A clock on the fireplace mantel ticked loudly in the silence, Bruce growing impatient. Where was Jarralee with the quinium?

“Don’t worry about anything, love. Jovarans don’t care if a slave is sick. You’re allowed to be sick. No guilt.”

Clark smiled slightly. “All right.”

Bruce stroked Clark’s hair. It was so soft and silky. Sweet Clark.

“I love you.”

Clark’s smile grew a little brighter. “I know. Me, too.” 

Bruce smiled.

Another knock on the door, and Bruce hurried to open it. Jarralee was standing there, looking nervous…and empty-handed.

“Prince Bruce…”

“Where’s the medicine?”

“I am sorry.”

“What?”

“There was a power outage…we were not aware of it…the quinium is spoiled.”

Bruce felt shock blossom through him, then rage welled up. “I _entrusted_ your staff to keep my lov… _Ja’zel’s_ medicine safe! He _has_ to have it! He’ll be terribly sick without it!”

“I…”

“I demand to see the Royal High Chamberlain at once! And a doctor!”

“Bruce…”

The weak voice from the bed brought Bruce around. “I’m sorry, I…”

“It’s all…right…”

“It’s _not_ all right!” Bruce hurried to the bed. “I’ll get you medicine somehow.”

”M’lord, the Royal Majesties have access to medicine from our hospital. I have already sent for it.”

“This quinium is experimental! It helps him. This medicine of yours might not.”

“I will bring over the medicine as soon as it arrives, m’lord.”

Jarralee hurried out.

Bruce stroked Clark’s hair. “I’m so sorry, love.”

“It’s no one’s fault, Bruce… _please_ …don’t be angry…with the Jovarans.”

Bruce blinked back tears. “It’s so like you to worry about someone else while you’re suffering. God, I love you so much.”

Clark chuckled softly. “Oh, Bruce. You are...my heart.” Clark looked at Bruce with love through pain-clouded eyes.

Swallowing, Bruce caressed his face. “I will take care of you, I promise.”

Clark sighed. “I hate cramps.”

“I know.”

His lover shuddered, moving painfully. “I…I need to get to the…bathroom…”

Bruce quickly helped Clark up and into the bathroom, Clark leaning over the toilet.

Bruce stayed with him as Clark promptly got sick. Bruce held on, his heart breaking.

Finally, Clark was done, weak and trembling. He stood with Bruce’s help, rinsed out his mouth and brushed his teeth, then leaned heavily on Bruce as his lover helped him back to bed.

Bruce was getting angry again. Where the hell was that medicine? 

Clark settled under the blankets that Bruce pulled up over him.

This time Jarralee did not bother to knock. She came in, carrying a bottle of yellow liquid. “Quinium, m’lord.”

Bruce leaped up from the bed, grabbing the hypospray. He filled it with the medicine and injected it, Clark quietly accepting the shot. 

“I am very sorry, Prince Bruce,” said Jarralee softly.

Bruce was watching Clark carefully. “Let’s hope this works.” Clark threw a look his way, and Bruce sighed. He looked at Jarralee. “I know you feel badly.”

She blinked. “Thank you, m’lord.” She bowed. “Please call me if you require anything else.”

She departed and Bruce continued caressing Clark. “Would you like to be alone?”

“No, please.”

Bruce slipped his robe off and curled up around his lover, hoping that his presence would help.

Clark snuggled up against his lover, Bruce’s arms tight around him.


	28. Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The substitute medicine isn’t working.

_"A slave’s lot in life  
Is to suffer,  
Pain his companion,  
Misery his world."_

  


**Unknown Slave Author  
19th Century C.E.**

"How are you?”

Clark moved slightly under the covers. “Okay.”

“I can skip this morning’s meeting…”

“No.” Clark groped for Bruce’s hand. Bruce was spooned against him, and his hand was easy to find. “You are Earth’s representative. You should attend. You are the Prince of Gotham, of which I am very proud.”

Bruce squeezed his hand. “All right, my _Ja’zel.”_ He kissed Clark’s shoulder.

He insisted on helping Clark wash up and change pajamas, then settled him back into bed. “I’ll have Alfred and Dick come in and check on you.”

“That’s good.”

Bruce caressed his hair. “I’ll be back during the break.”

“Aren’t you going to eat breakfast?”

“I’ll grab something from the kitchen.” Bruce kissed him and quickly showered, shaved and dressed, then kissed Clark again before hurrying out.

Clark watched him go with troubled eyes, his hand holding his rebellious stomach.

& & & & & &

“Our deepest apologies.”

Jodelle and Jovan appeared in the garden. Bruce nodded. “Thank you, Your Majesties.”

Jodelle said, “It should never have happened.”

“No, but you can’t control mechanical difficulties.” 

“How is your _Ja’zel?”_

“Still pretty sick, but better now.”

“Good.” Jodelle inclined his head. “Pleasure slaves will not be required at tonight’s _banquo.”_

Bruce smiled, touched at Jodelle’s consideration. 

Behind his smile was the determination not to ever get into this predicament again. He had always been uneasy with the dependence on a small laboratory whose name had been provided by slave dealer Silas Bracken. When he got back home, he would probe deeper into the lab, and secure it for himself if he could.

 _Never again_ would Clark suffer so much!

& & & & & &

 _“Ooh, my pretty little baby, Mommy’s so proud of you.”_

_“Daddy is, too, sport.”_

_“What a big boy!”_

_Pain washed through him, and he shuddered and moaned, a new voice reverberating through his aching head._

_“Mmm, my pretty slut. Maybe I’ll carve one eye out. After all, you only need one to suck me off.”_

_His body jerked, waves of pain nearly drowning him._

_“Please, no,” he whispered, wincing as laughter rolled over him._

& & & & & &

Clark abruptly awoke, whimpering as cramps tore into him. Sheened with sweat, his limbs trembled. 

He tried to take deep breaths and ride out the pain. Frowning, he felt nausea rise up. This was the severest attack he’d had in a long time.

He tried to ease the pain again, but it became worse than ever. The shaking increased. As the nausea grew, he eyed the bathroom. Could he make it there before causing a mess?

He inched his way to the edge of the bed, painfully swinging his legs over the side. He attempted to stand but dizziness overwhelmed him. He dropped to his knees and began to crawl.

 _Fitting for a slave, eh?_

He cried out as a severe cramp ripped through him, stars sparkling before his eyes.

& & & & & &

“Clark!”

Dick’s anxious voice penetrated his miasma, Clark’s eyes fluttering open. “D…Dick?”

“Yeah.” The boy was frantic. “I came in and found you on the floor! What happened?” 

“The usual.” Clark squeezed his eyes shut as a wav of pain hit. “Just a little worse.”

“Richard?”

Laylin stood in the doorway.

“Please help me get him back to bed, Miss Laylin.”

She hurried in, blue pigtails bouncing.

“No…bathroom…” Clark gasped, and Dick and Laylin got him there just in time. He retched as he reached the toilet, Dick staying with him.

“I’ll get Alfred,” Laylin volunteered.

Clark felt as if his guts were on fire, his stomach muscles contracting, each heave causing more pain. He cried out as the pain skewered his insides. Tears of frustration slid down his cheeks.

The room spun and still Clark emptied his stomach. A voice was calm in his ear as he clung to the toilet, breathing heavily.

“Can you stand with aid?”

“Yes.” Clark’s eyes were tightly shut. He stood with help on wobbly legs.

“Rinse. Brush.” Alfred said softly.

He was gently led back to bed, Alfred and Dick helping him. Laylin had put fresh sheets on the bed. As Clark climbed into bed, she asked, “Is his illness always this bad?”

“Not usually,” Alfred answered.

Clark gratefully sank into the bed, stomach sore. At least the cramps were gone for the moment but he was still sweating and shaking.

The door opened and Bruce strode in. “What the hell? Alfred, what’s going on?”

“Some distress, sir.”

“Clark!” Bruce gently gripped his lover’s chin.

& & & & & &

Laylin blinked. The Prince had just spoken his _Ja’zel’s_ name in her presence. This must be serious.

“Do you think something to eat or drink might help?” Bruce asked softly.

Clark managed a smile. “I don’t think they have Saltines and ginger ale here.”

Laylin slipped out and hurried to the kitchen. She typed in her question on the computer, a match coming up, and took out a box of Raxon crackers and a bottle of Fizzgold, pouring it into a silver pitcher of ice. She put the pitcher and a plate of crackers on a silver tray.

Back in the guest room, heads turned at her arrival.

“I believe these crackers and Fizzgold are similar to Saltines and ginger ale."

Bruce took the tray. “You are a wonder.”

Laylin felt a rush of satisfaction at the compliment.

Dick helped Clark sit up as Alfred put a hand on Laylin’s shoulder, smiling his approval.

The _Ja’zel_ …Clark…nibbled a Raxon cracker, smiling at Laylin, and drank the Fizzgold. Dick fluffed the pillows and Bruce poured more Fizzgold. 

“I am sorry your attack is so bad,” Laylin said.

“It’s not usually so severe,” Bruce said tersely. “The refrigeration unit lost power and the quinium we brought was spoiled.”

Laylin’s violet eyes widened. “I beg leave, m’lord.”

Bruce nodded absently as he tended to Clark. Worriedly he caressed his lover’s silky hair. “This medicine isn’t working.”

“Maybe…I’m too used…to the experimental drug.” Clark clutched the sheets.

“I guess so.”

Worry reflected in Dick and Alfred’s eyes. Clark hadn’t been this sick for a long time.

“Headache?” Bruce asked sympathetically, running his fingers lightly over Clark’s brow.

Clark closed his eyes. “Yes.”

“Sir, the lunch hour is nearly over,” Alfred cautioned Bruce.

“I’m not leaving Clark.”

“Bruce…” Clark croaked.

“I’m not leaving, Clark.”

A sigh. “Stubborn.”

“Always.”

Clark laughed, then groaned, body jackknifing. “Damned…cramps.”

The door opened and Laylin hurried in, carrying a bottle of red liquid. “M’lord, I have unspoiled quinium.”

Three heads turned in surprise. 

“How?” Bruce asked. 

“It is my custom to take at least one bottle away from a set in case of just such a situation. We have had power outages before. I put this spare bottle in a small unit attached to a generator.”

Bruce took the bottle and hugged her. “You are wonderful,” he said softly.

Laylin blushed and Bruce quickly prepared the hypospray.

“Will this new medicine react with the old?” Alfred asked.

“The old isn’t doing anything. I think it’s close enough to be safe.” He leaned down. “Ja’zel, do you wish to wait or be injected now?”

“Now,” Clark groaned.

Bruce obeyed and the quinium was injected. “Now, we wait.”

“And you…will return…to the meeting,” Clark said.

“Ja’zel…”

“No, Master, you must. Alfred and Dick can care for me. And Laylin.” He smiled at her.

She smiled back, a little flutter going through her stomach. “I would be honored to stay.” 

“I’ll arrange it with your superior,” Alfred said briskly, leaving the room.

Laylin fluffed Clark’s pillows and asked, “Do you require anything else, _Ja’zel?”_

Clark’s expression was soft. “You don’t have to serve me.”

“You are sick. Slave or not, you require care.”

Clark closed his eyes with a smile.

“I see I’m leaving my Prize in good hands.” Bruce smiled and laid a hand on Laylin’s shoulder, then turned his attention to Clark. He stroked his slave’s hair, then leaned down and kissed his cheek, straightening up and reluctantly leaving the room. 

“Prince Bruce cares a great deal for you, _Ja’zel.”_

“He does.”

Dick pulled up the covers. “Try to get some sleep. We’ll be in the sitting room.”

Clark squeezed his hand. “You bet.”

Dick smiled and escorted Laylin to the sitting area. They sat on the brocade settee, Dick a little self-conscious. Laylin immediately put him at ease with a warm smile. She could see Clark in the bedroom from her vantage point.

“You have a wonderful Court.”

Dick chuckled. “I guess we do.”

“A harmonious House is a good thing.”

“A very good thing.” Dick glanced back at Clark. “The Master’s Prize brings everyone together.”

“Yes, I see.” She smoothed her skirt. “Is he sick often?”

“More than we’d like.” Dick gave her a dazzling smile. “You really saved the day.” 

Laylin blushed. “I am glad to serve.”

“It was great service!” Dick’s eyes sparkled.

Laylin blinked. She could feel herself dazzled by this boy, slave or not.

“You okay, Laylin?”

“Hmm? Oh, yes.”

“Does the power cut out often?”

“Enough to take precautions.”

“Good thing you did.”

“I am very glad I did.” She smiled. “And all of you are heroes.”

Dick was startled, then laughed. “Oh, you mean the other night?”

“Yes.”

“Well, Prince Mirax needed help. We were glad to get involved.”

“It was risky!”

“Oh, it was okay.”

“How modest.”

Dick laughed again. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Well, we _are_ an unusual Household.”

Laylin nodded. That was certainly true.

She had never met a Family quite like this one.


	29. Crusade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex and Jamie attend the Slave Protection Laws hearing in Washington, D.C.

_"How can our society claim to be the best there is while allowing slave torture?"_

  


**Senator Lana Lang, (D-KS)  
22—C.E.**

The Senate Hearing Room was packed, a buzz going around the marble halls of the Capitol. The dais was set with datapads, styluses, pitchers of water, and glasses in front of each chair. Reporters and onlookers were anticipating the scheduled hearings as they took their seats in the visitor galleries.

Lex stood in the doorway, surveying the crowd. He pointed. “There’s two seats. You can claim them, and if anyone gives you trouble, invoke my name.”

Jamie nodded and went inside the chamber. Lex caught the attention of a guard. “Watch him, please?” He slipped the man a crisp bill. Paper money still had its uses.

Lex went outside the Capitol Building, going down the marble steps to the ring of protestors. A long table was set off to the side, and he smiled at Martha.

“Lex, how good to see you!”

“Hello, Martha.” Lex smiled and shook her hand. “You’ll be inside?”

“Soon.”

Lex looked down at the promotional materials for the National Abolitionist Society. “Always trying, eh?” he asked gently.

Martha laughed. “Yes. But we can’t stop.”

“No, and I admire you for it.”

“You’re a good man, Lex.”

Lex smiled, genuinely warmed by Martha’s praise. He received many accolades as the scion of the House Of Luthor, but it was mostly empty flattery. 

Martha Kent’s praise was genuine.

“I see you’re attending, or do you have business with an esteemed Senator?” she asked.

“Attending. I was in town and heard about this hearing so snagged some tickets.”

“Your Prize is here?”

“Yes.”

“Your shadow?”

Lex laughed. “A pretty one.”

Martha smiled. “I agree.”

“Lex, good to see you.”

“Hello, Kathy.”

Kathy put a hand on Martha’s shoulder. “It’s time to go in.”

Lex walked with the women, entering the Capitol and arriving in the Hearing Room.

The grandeur of the Capitol never failed to impress him. Marble walls and rich, wine-red drapes at the windows created a Romanesque motif, ironic for a democracy, but then, America hadn’t been a democracy for centuries now.

_All Hail Caesar!_

Lex escorted the women to where Jamie was sitting. His slave looked up and smiled. “These seats next to me are reserved."

Kathy and Martha greeted him and their colleague from the N.A.S. who had reserved the seats for them.

A young woman in her twenties turned around and asked Lex, “Shouldn’t that slave be sitting at your feet instead of taking up a chair?”

Lex smiled coldly. “My slave’s position is none of your business.”

She scowled. “You aren’t one of those Abos, are you?”

Amusement glittered in Lex’s pale gray-blue eyes. “And what if I am?”

Disgust contorted her face. “You do know how traitorous that is, don’t you?”

“Traitorous?” 

“It goes against the very fabric of our society.” She glared at Jamie, who tensed.

“If you feel that way, why are you at this hearing?”

“Someone has to counteract the bleeding hearts.” She turned around and Lex squeezed Jamie’s hand, the blond smiling shyly. Martha and Kathy had quietly watched the exchange, and Martha leaned across Jamie.

“Well-played, my friend.”

Lex smiled.

There was a flurry of activity as a side door opened, and the hot klieg lights seemed to burn brighter as the Senators filed in. Lana Lang led the group and stood next to a television screen while her colleagues took their seats on the dais.

Lana held up her hand and the rumble of conversation died down. Her long red hair was stylishly-coiffed, accentuating her forest-green suit and shoes. A simple gold chain sparkled at her throat, an old-fashioned gold circlet pin on her lapel. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, my colleagues and I welcome you to this hearing on the Slave Protection Laws. We will be discussing the need for stronger laws, especially for slave protection.”

A reporter’s hand shot up, and Lex recognized Lois Lane. Her colleague Jimmy Olsen was sitting beside her.

“In what way?”

“Against physical abuse, especially by Masters.”

Murmurs rolled around the room. The woman sitting in front of Lex stiffened and she muttered to her female companion.

“Does it include abuse by non-Masters?”

“Yes, but we must keep an eye on Masters, too. Other cultures in the Empire do not allow owners to have complete control over their slaves as we do.”

Another reporter stood. Her frosted platinum hair was a perfect complement to her cold gray eyes.

“Celia Shaw, of _The Star City Sentinel._ But isn’t it a Master’s right to discipline a slave?”

“Discipline is one thing, sadistic torture is another.”

Lana popped the tape she picked up from the dais into the monitor, and agonized screams filled the chamber.

People sat in frozen shock, Lex feeling nauseous as he watched the sadistic torture of a female slave by a man laughing out of camera range.

_“No…please… **don’t…!”**_

The terrified screams hurt his ears as blood flowed and thin, cutting wire did its work on human flesh. Edmund Caldwell appeared, pale eyes glittering.

Lana shut off the tape.

The fading screams echoed around the stunned chamber.

Lex wasn’t surprised to see Edmund as the torturer. His father had always warned him about the old man. He looked over at Jamie, who was very pale. Lana began to talk. 

“Heinous sadism such as this must not go unpunished. This slave was the first of many on this tape. We probably won’t find the bodies of these slaves, buried in shallow graves or their bones bleached at the bottoms of vats of acid, but perhaps Lake Pinewood will yield some of the lost.

“That was where Bruce Wayne’s Prize would have ended up, his eyeless and limbless body destined for the lake after Edmund Caldwell kidnapped him last winter. This tape was used to show the victim his fate after sexual use. Batman and Robin rescued him and handed this tape over to Gotham City’s Commissioner James Gordon.

“Of course Edmund Caldwell can only be fined, though Lord Wayne is pushing for prosecution, but we need laws with teeth.”

Celia Shaw spoke. “Where’s Bruce Wayne? Why isn’t he here on this crusade?”

“He’s off-world, representing Earth at an economic conference.”

“But you’re only going after private citizens. What about the Government’s methods of executing runaway slaves?”

“That will be addressed in the future. It’s an equally-abhorrent practice.”

Rumbles of discontent went around the room.

“This sounds like a Socialist scheme, going after private owners.”

“I would say it’s long overdue.”

Lana ran the tape down and clicked it on, desperate begging turning into agonized screams.

Suddenly Jamie was scrambling by Lex and running out of the room. Lex followed, concerned for his slave and wanting to get away from the horror show on the screen.

He stood on the Capitol steps, then heard sounds close by.

He found Jamie at the side of the building, retching as he clutched his stomach.

Lex held his shoulders, Jamie’s body shaking with the force of his sickness. He finally stopped and used a tissue to wipe his mouth, hands still shaking.

“I’m sorry, Master.”

“It’s all right.” Lex gently stroked Jamie’s back as he held him.

“I…” Jamie looked at Lex with stricken eyes, his glasses fallen on the ground. “Clark…would have ended up…” He shivered. “The…the Caldwells had checked me out in a private viewing…before the Great Auction. That…that could have been me on that tape." 

Lex felt the nausea hit him anew. The agony in Jamie’s eyes pierced his gut as he grabbed his slave and pulled him close, holding tight as Jamie shook in his arms. Lex gently rocked him, convulsively stroking his blond, silky hair.

“It’s all right, don’t worry, I’ll _never_ let a monster like that near you.”

& & & & & &

Martha smiled and handed the woman paying her fee a membership card and packet. There was a long line behind her.

Once recess had been called, she and Kathy had come back to the table to join their N.A.S. colleagues, who were busy registering new members.

“Word got out fast,” Martha said.

“Someone got an illegal feed out.” Kathy quickly grabbed more packets from a box behind her chair. “The tape is all over the Internet.”

“Good.” Martha directed the line of people further down the table. It was time to get back inside. A shadow fell across the table. “Right down the table, sir, I have to get back to the hearing.”

“I know.”

Martha looked up. “Lex!” She smiled. “Are you going back in?” At his hesitation she asked, “How is your Prize?” Concern shone from her green eyes.

“Better, though he was pretty shaken up.”

“I can’t blame him.” She shuddered. “Even though I’ve seen the opening scene of the tape, I couldn’t watch the whole thing.”

“Understandable.” Lex took out his checkbook. “And I want to help you with your Mission.” He quickly wrote out a number and tore off the check, handing it to Martha, whose eyes grew wide. “Oh, Lex, that’s extremely generous!”

“It’s only money.” He smiled.

“You’re really serious about this.”

“I am.” Lex traced the edge of the table. “I believe in the Cause.”

Martha thought again of how upset Lex’s slave had been. She put her hand on Lex’s. 

“He’s friends with Bruce’s Prize, isn’t he?”

Lex nodded. “I…” He shifted almost impatiently. “I don’t want either of them vulnerable to the likes of that old monster.” He sighed. “And of course my father would disapprove.”

Martha’s expression was sympathetic. “Lionel can be quite…demanding.”

Lex laughed mirthlessly. “That’s an understatement.”

Martha squeezed his hand. Lex smiled slightly.

Kathy appeared. “Come on, Martha, the recess is over.”

Lex released Martha’s hand.

“Are you returning to the hearing?” she asked.

“I am, but I’m keeping my Prize in the limousine. I have my chauffeur and security guards to protect him.”

Martha nodded. She rose and Lex joined her and Kathy as they started up the Capitol steps. Lex glanced back at the parking lot.

“I’ll be there in a minute.”

He quickly went down the steps and headed for his limousine.

“Man, he’s got it bad,” Kathy smirked.

“Don’t be too cocky.” Martha waved the check under her friend’s nose.

“Whoa!”

Martha grinned and they disappeared inside the Capitol.


	30. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kings host a farewell _ja’zanna banquo_ for their guests.

_"Jovaran hospitality is known Galaxy-wide for its charm and inventiveness."_

  


**Princess Jaxene  
The House Of Jorelle   
2246 C.E.**

“And how is your Jewel in the Crown?” Jodelle asked with a smile.

The King and Bruce were standing in the gardens on a bright Jovaran morning. Bruce smiled.

”He’s much better now, your Majesty.”

“Good.” Jodelle’s light-blue skin glowed in the sunlight. “Today we wrap up the conference and tonight will be a farewell _ja’zanna banquo_ to guarantee a hangover for your trip home tomorrow.”

Bruce laughed. “I look forward to it.”

Jodelle’s eyes gleamed. “Very good.”

“Master, I…oh, beg pardon, Your Majesty.” Dick skidded to a halt, bells jingling.

Jodelle’s face lit up in delight. “Good morning, young Squire. Are you prepared for tonight?”

“Oh, yes!” the bells on Dick’s cap jingled madly as he nodded enthusiastically. “Makros has us practicing a wonderful routine.”

“Good.” Jodelle’s jeweled hand gently patted Dick’s head. “I look forward to your performance tonight.”

Dick beamed and Bruce couldn’t help but smile. Dick loved to be in the spotlight! Jodelle noticed, too, and laughed.

“I’ve heard that expression here, Your Highness,” Bruce said.

“Jewel in the Crown?” Bruce nodded. “It’s an old Jovaran expression for a _Ja’zel_. A _Ja’zel_ of great price, and I do not mean strictly monetary.”

“That’s a lovely expression.”

“It fits, because a prized Ja’zel is a jewel indeed.”

Bruce nodded.

“I will see you at the meeting. We have accomplished good things.”

“I agree.”

Jodelle nodded and swept away.

Bruce ruffled Dick’s hair. “So you have a great performance for us tonight?”

Dick grinned. “We do!”

“Great. Do you have to practice?”

“Yes!” Dick nearly bounced. “But Alfred asked me what you’d like to take with you for food stores on our journey home.”

“Ah, yes. I’ll go to the kitchens and talk to him. And you need to get to rehearsal.”

“Yes, sir!”

Dick mock-saluted and Bruce grinned. They parted ways inside, Dick jingling down the hall as he whistled merrily.

Bruce watched with deep affection. His boy was eleven years old now and growing up fast.

_I hope he keeps this sunny attitude when he hits puberty._

He was amazed that his boy had kept a sense of optimism despite being born to the collar.

He arrived at the kitchens, enjoying the hubbub as the efficient staff went about their business. He passed through one kitchen and entered a quieter one, the pots and pans gleaming but no one around. 

“Alfred!”

His voice echoed off the pale-blue walls. He was about to call again when Laylin scurried into the room.

“May I be of service, m’lord?”

“Hello, Laylin. Yes, can you tell me where Alfred is?”

“In the Chief Housekeeper’s office.”

“Thank you.”

“I can show you the way.”

“Seems like I’m always thanking you.” Bruce smiled. “And I’ll do it again for the other night.”

“I am honored to serve, Your Majesty.” 

“Your quick thinking saved my Prize a lot of pain.”

Laylin beamed proudly. “He is a generous soul.”

“He is.”

Bruce followed Laylin to the Chief Housekeeper’s office.

& & & & & &

Dick and his fellow Squires gave a dazzling performance as promised at the beginning of the ja’zanna banquo. Bruce and Clark watched with immense pride as once again Dick was a star in the acrobatic act. Loud applause greeted the tumblers, spins and flips dazzlingly-executed as light streamed out behind the acrobats in their sequined costumes, Gypsy-like music playing from the chamber trio at the far end of the hall. Dick was in heaven.

He bowed at the end of the act, sparkling merrily as he winked at Bruce and Clark.

Jodelle stood and applauded, Jovan by his side.

“Thank you, merry troupe. We are pleased by your skill.” He clapped his hands. “A feast has been prepared for you. Enjoy!”

Dick and the troupe bowed again, then filed out.

“Let us feast!” 

Music played as dinner was served. The dishes were colorful and succulent, all Jovaran specialties. Clark made up a plate for Bruce, also pouring ruby-red wine into a jeweled golden goblet. Bruce sampled the sweet, ripe fruits and crisp vegetables, sipping the rich wine. He then offered Clark morsels of food, then drink.

He gazed down at his lover, whose face was Veiled but body exposed, banded in wide gold bracelets around his arms and thighs, studded with gems. He wore the jeweled Medallion that Bruce had gifted him with long ago, a five-pointed star surrounded by five smaller stars etched onto the gold surface, the colors of red, yellow, green, and blue sparkling for all to see. Pride swelled in Bruce at seeing the symbol of the House Of Wayne around Clark’s neck other than his slave collar.

Clark knelt on a pink satin pillow, gratefully drinking from the goblet that Bruce held to his lips. He leaned down and lifted Clark’s _javea_ , no one else able to see his face.

He was struck not for the first time by Clark’s beauty. The ruby-red lips curved into a generous smile, sparkling-blue eyes rimmed by kohl.

Bruce’s eyes were framed by kohl, too, but he was sure that they didn’t look as striking as Clark’s.

Clark kissed his fingers and Bruce smirked as he let the javea fall back down. He allowed a slipper-clad foot to gently rub up-and-down Clark’s inner thigh, Clark widening his legs.

His cock was beautiful, proud and erect. Bruce touched it with his foot, Clark shivering, and Bruce withdrew.

Clark served the grilled meats, skin flushed pink, his cock bobbing. Bruce’s cock was hidden by layers of cobalt-blue silk but was eager to play, too.

Bruce savored the juicy meat. There was something primal about grilled meat, reaching down to something deep, and Bruce felt like he wanted to go on the prowl, to hunt, to _take…_

He grabbed the back of Clark’s head, offering a bite, and Clark took it, cock bobbing lazily.

Bruce could feel Clark’s eyes on him. The javea was no barrier to them.

Flushed, he nudged Clark’s thighs further apart, Clark’s arms going behind his back, crossing his wrists. He moved forward on his knees, Bruce widening his own legs.

Clark bent down, finding the opening in Bruce’s robes, hot tongue wet on his Master’s weeping cock. Bruce shuddered as his slave’s lush mouth closed around his flesh.

Clark sucked and teased, Bruce clutching the silk material atop Clark’s head. His hips bucked, thrusting deeper into his slave’s mouth. 

Seeing the smooth, perfect buttocks curved upward as Clark’s head bobbed nearly sent him over the edge.

“Wait,” he growled, pulling Clark’s head up. “Turn around.” Clark quickly obeyed. “Display yourself.” Clark pulled his cheeks apart, Bruce scooping up a sealed jar, unscrewing the lid, and using the silky contents to prepare his cock, then slipped a finger inside Clark, who grabbed at his pillow as he whimpered. Bruce quickly finished the preparations, then slipped off his own pillow and grabbed Clark’s hips in a bruising grip, nudging his cock between the spread cheeks, pressing inside.

They both groaned in pleasure, Bruce pumping in-and-out. Heat enclosed him and pleasure tingled along his cock and up through his nerves, peripherally aware that everyone else was similarly engaged but the public display excited him. His cock throbbed in time to the pulsing beat of the music. 

Clark breathed out, _“Faster…”_ while clutching his pillow in a deathgrip, beads from the circlet around his head jingling.

Bruce complied, grunting as he plunged in deeper, hitting Clark’s prostate and his lover crying out softly. He hit it again and again, Clark delirious with pleasure as he tried to impale himself further, finally orgasming just before Bruce did, warm wetness running down his thighs.

Bruce held Clark close as they both gasped, trying to catch their breath. Bruce kissed his shoulder and pulled out, a slave coming forward with a basin of water and fluffy towels.

Clark cleaned them both, the slave taking away the bowl and towels. Clark was holding Bruce’s hand and brushed his lips over warm fingers.

Bruce slipped his fingers beneath the _javea_ and cupped Clark’s cheek, stroking the soft curls of his hair next. He was immensely proud, and smiled as Clark teasingly offered him dessert, a tray of sweets “to die for”. Bruce happily ate a sweet and offered one to Clark, lush mouth stained with cherry-like juice as he pulled the _javea_ away just a bit. 

Tiny bells tinkled, tied around Clark’s nipples, and Bruce smiled as soft music from the chamber trio played. It was a fitting farewell _banquo._


	31. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The House Of Wayne comes home.

“You’re a member of our rolls now,” Jovan said with a smile.

“I look forward to your Society’s updates,” Bruce said, returning the smile.

Amethyst eyes sparkled. “The Conference report will be compiled in a month. Do you wish to contribute notes?”

“I do. My _Ja’zel_ will write them up.”

“Excellent.” Jovan consulted his datapad. “Will a deadline of two Earth weeks be suitable?”

“Very.”

The Kings were standing on the helipad, a small entourage with them, seeing off their guests. Bruce and his House were waiting for their ship to be ready.

Alfred and Dick held snack bags of everyone’s favorites. The Jovaran chocolates were especially popular, and Bruce had commanded several boxes to be loaded aboard in addition to other Jovaran food.

Clark held the satinwood box of toys, blushing beneath his _javea_ as he remembered the spanking Bruce had given him that morning. He doubted they would follow the planet’s adage about daily spankings but was certain it was now part of their sexual repertoire and would be used frequently.

The door to the helipad anteroom opened and Laylin dashed out. “M’lord! Your bottle of quinium.” She skidded to a halt in front of Bruce and handed him the bottle. “In case you get held up and the shot is necessary before planetfall.”

“Thank you, Laylin.” Bruce smiled as he took the precious bottle and handed it to Alfred to put with the other bottle in the ship.

Laylin curtsied, starting to retreat when Jodelle reached out and lightly grasped her shoulder, keeping her by his side.

Dick beamed at her and she blushed, the adults exchanging amused looks.

“You must be eager to return home,” Jodelle said.

“We are.” Bruce smiled. “The best season of the year will be in full bloom when we get back home, and we’ll be preparing for Halloween in another month.”

“Ah, yes, I have read about that holiday. A celebration of the dead by donning outrageous costumes and consuming candy.”

The Humans laughed, and Bruce said, “A good description, but so much more. If you ever wish to experience it firsthand, Wayne Manor will be yours and King Jovan’s.”

“Thank you.” Both sovereigns were pleased at the invitation.

One of the pilots came down the gangplank. “Ready for departure, sir.”

Bruce nodded. “Thank you, Major.” He faced the Jovarans. “Thank you for an outstanding visit, Your Majesties. Truly memorable.”

The Kings acknowledged the statement and Jodelle said, “We were delighted to host the House Of Wayne, Prince Bruce. Safe journey home.”

Laylin got a quick wave in to Dick as the Terrans turned to walk up the gangplank.

& & & & & &

When Laylin returned to her quarters after her shift was over later in the day, she found a white, gold-trimmed box on her dresser. Opening it, she gasped as she saw the glittering sapphire-and-topaz necklace resting on a bed of white satin. A folded note was tucked away in the lid, and she plucked it out and opened it, a small card falling out.

& & & & & &

_Dear Laylin,_

_Please accept this token of my gratitude for your important service to my House._

_This card is a voucher good for any time in the future with Royal Space Lines. You have a standing invitation to come and visit us in Gotham City any time._

__

Sincerely, Bruce Wayne Of The House Of Wayne

& & & & & &

The Royal Seal of the House Of Wayne was raised on the exquisite paper in the ancient art of sealing wax, usually reserved for fellow nobility.

Laylin sat on her bed, staring at the note, a big grin slowly spreading across her face as she jumped up and ran to the computer.

_Wait’ll Mom and Dad hear about this!_

& & & & & &

Clark eased out from Bruce’s sleeping grasp. Wrapping a robe around him, he slipped out of the small cabin.

He reached the small observation part in the rear of the ship, watching the stars twinkle in the blackness of space.

The thrum of the engines running at warp speed was comforting. The journey would be short, relatively speaking, and he was glad of that. As much as he had enjoyed his Jovaran adventure, he was looking forward to returning home.

Sitting down, he crossed his legs, resting his hands in his lap. He supposed some would say that was odd. On Jovara, he was respected as a pleasure slave. He had felt no shame in pleasuring his Master in public at the ja’zanna banquos. Ja’zels were honored, not denigrated, and it had been more of a partnership instead of Bruce exerting his power. He was the honored pleasure-giver, not just some whore.

But Earth was his home, Wayne Manor most of all. He loved the ancient old manse and the grounds surrounding it. He loved the feel of the kitchen garden’s earth between his fingers as he planted vegetables and the smell of roses in the formal garden. He loved the ancient trees on the manicured grounds and in the forest surrounding the grounds, resplendent with color by now. He loved the sight of the sparkling sea and the sound of the waves crashing below on the rocks. He loved the robins with their nest over the kitchen door and the squirrels chattering as they sprinted across the lawn and from tree-to-tree.

He loved having an honored place in Bruce Wayne’s House…and heart.

A hand gently rested on his shoulder.

“Couldn’t sleep?” asked Bruce.

“Just thinking of home.”

Pleased, Bruce sat next to him.

“Me, too.”

They watched the stars, Bruce putting his arm around Clark, and Clark resting his head on Bruce’s shoulder.

& & & & & &

“Welcome home, Mr. Wayne.”

“Thank you, Brendan.”

The chauffeur smiled at Bruce’s slaves, and said to Alfred, “The kitchen survived my gastronomical adventures, and the refrigerator and pantry are stocked with everything you sent me on that list you e-mailed from the ship.”

“Excellent.”

Alfred and Brendan went to the kitchen, and Dick said, “The kitchen better be spotless, or Brendan’s dead!”

Clark and Bruce laughed, the latter saying, “It was good for Brendan to stay here in the house when he got back from vacation last week.”

Clark and Dick brought the luggage into the elevator and Bruce headed for the library. He paused at the painting of his parents, saying softly, “We’re back home, safe and sound,” then booted up his computer terminal at his desk.

He smiled at Laylin’s message of thanks and e-mails from Jodelle and Jovan, requesting notification of safe arrival. He read a long message from Lucius, glad that he could wait to start wading through a plethora of mail until tomorrow, and welcome home messages from Lex, Ollie, Dinah, Hal, and Steve.

“Sir?”

“Yes, Brendan?”

“A Security report was prepared this morning.” Bruce saw the e-mail and clicked it open. “No major incidents, though Edmund Caldwell was seen lingering at the main gates more than once. However, nothing happened.” 

Bruce grimaced. Let Edmund glare all he wanted as he opened the security photos. He was still going to pay for raping Clark.

He saw messages from Martha, Kathy and Lana. Attached were several articles and podcasts about the Congressional hearing, and Bruce was pleased to see the appalled and outraged reactions over the torture tape, though some idiots were arguing that Edmund was within his rights as a Master.

A message from Jim Gordon welcomed him back and requested a meeting.

“Thanks, Brendan. I appreciate you looking after things when you got back from vacation. How was it?”

Brendan grinned. “Outstanding, sir. I went off-world for most of it. Rigel VII is _most_ welcoming of tourists!”

“Very.” Bruce was pleased that Brendan was able to use the account he had set up for special employees. The trip to Rigel VII was free, as were the accommodations, and Brendan had just needed money for meals and his own entertainment. “Did you see the Diamond Falls?”

“Oh, yes, sir. Amazing.”

“Glad to have you back.”

Brendan beamed. “Thank you, sir. Oh, is Dick available? I’m working on the limousine and I could use his help.”

“Check with Alfred.”

Brendan nodded and left.

Bruce worked on his messages, replying to as many as he could. He took care of some Wayne Enterprises business, and read more about the hearing, replying to Martha, Kathy, and Lana.

At lunchtime he and Clark ate in the backyard, Alfred taking lunch to Dick and Brendan in the garage.

“How’s the unpacking going?” Bruce asked as he ate his chicken sandwich accented by fresh, crisp lettuce and slices of ripe beefsteak tomatoes with a touch of Orion hot mustard.

“Very good. I’ve got most of the clothes washed, and the dryer means I should be able to put them away soon. I put away all your personal items, and mine, too.”

Music played softly from the antique radio set on the table, a melodic backdrop to birds twittering and the sound of the sea. Clark’s sandwich was the same as Bruce’s with the addition of cucumbers and wheat bread instead of raisin bread. As he drank his cranapple juice, Bruce poured himself another glass, filling Clark’s next. The music had stopped and a news update came on.

_“The Mayor insists that the redevelopment project will go through._

_“In other news, Batman and Robin’s capture of the Penguin last night was called ‘brilliant’ by Commissioner Gordon, the criminal’s scheme completely thwarted by the Dynamic Duo.”_

Bruce laughed. “Oh, boy, we’ll never hear the end of this from Ollie and Roy!”

Clark joined in his laughter. “Sure, they’ll have stories to tell, but so do we.”

“We learned some things from the Jovarans, eh?” Bruce winked, chuckling at Clark’s blush. “But maybe not for public discussion.”

“Maybe not.”

Bruce smirked as he crunched on a Polish dill pickle.

“I got an e-mail from Jamie. Steve and Hal, too.” Clark took a quick sip of juice as he took a bite of extra-hot mustard. “They were happy we were back.”

“Hmm, Dick probably got messages from Roy and Melody. Did he check his e-mail yet?”

“I don’t know.”

Bruce smiled. “He is such a born performer. No surprise that he was the star of the acrobatic act on Jovara.”

Clark smiled. “He sure made a conquest with Laylin.”

Bruce looked down at his plate. “I got a message from Lana Lang.”

“Oh.”

Bruce looked up. “She’s really started the ball rolling with that tape.”

“Good.” Clark took a long draught of juice.

“I think it’ll do some good.”

“I hope so.” Clark took a deep breath. “Does she still think my testimony would help?”

Bruce sighed as he picked up his sandwich. “I don’t know. Slaves aren’t allowed to give testimony at trial, but she thinks that she might be able to persuade her colleagues to allow it for a Congressional hearing.” He looked at Clark with a distressed expression.

“If they allow it, I’ll do it,” Clark said softly, taking his napkin and crumpling it.

Bruce felt slightly nauseous. He hated the idea of Clark in the glaring spotlight of Congress, facing hostility and ridicule and forced to describe what Edmund Caldwell had done to him.

“We’ll see.”

& & & & & &

After lunch, Clark went back to unpacking and Bruce did more work in the library, methodically going through his e-mails.

The desk phone rang and he picked it up. “Lex! Hi! Thanks for the welcome home message.”

_“Hey, I take care of my friends.”_

“So, what’s up? How are you and Jamie?”

_“We’re great. Are you hosting Halloween Week again this year?”_

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I?”

_“Well, now that you’re a star diplomat…”_

Bruce laughed. “Hey, _you_ were the one who dragooned me.”

_“Guilty as charged.” There was a rustling in the background as Lex moved some papers on his desk. “Jamie and I will be there with bells on. Oh, Hal and Steve may be bringing someone new.”_

“Really? Who?”

_“A gorgeous Greek woman. She was the one who found Steve after his plane crash last year.”_

“Wow, I’d love to meet her. I’ll have to make sure to include her in the invitation. By the way, thanks for inviting yourself.”

Lex laughed. _“Any time. There should be some interesting stories to tell.”_

“How so?” Bruce leaned back in his dark-red leather chair.

 _“Oh, a lttle bird told me about your slaves’ heroics on Jovara. Oh, and yours, too.”_ Amusement laced Lex’s voice.

Bruce gripped the phone tightly, then realized that the ‘little bird’ reference was not referring to his ‘Little Bird’.

“My slaves were the real heroes.”

_“Modest. Well, you impressed the Govs. Maybe you have a future career as a diplomat.”_

Bruce snorted. “I doubt it, but thank you, anyway.”

Lex chuckled, then his voice grew serious. _“Just watch your back, old friend. Pushing for this lawsuit against Edmund will infuriate the old man, and he’s not the most stable.”_

Bruce’s fingers curled tighter around the handset. “Someone has to stop him. He’s torturing slaves to death. The things he does while they’re still alive…” He felt nauseous.

 _“I know, believe me.”_ Lex’s voice grew very soft. _“He could have done it to Clark. He would have done it with Jamie, but you bought Jamie first.”_

Bruce forced his nerves to calm, or he would lose his lunch.

“I know. And that’s just part of the reason why I have to go after him.”

_“You’re a good man, Bruce Wayne. If you need help, just give me a call.”_

"Thanks, I will.”

& & & & & &

After Lex’s call, Bruce worked diligently on catching up the rest of the afternoon, glad to call it quits for dinner.

Dick was bubbly as he said, “It’s really cool, Bruce! Brendan and I found the limo’s problem and it purrs like Catwoman now.”

Bruce and Clark laughed, even Alfred raising an eyebrow and smiling.

After dinner Bruce declared, “I want to watch television and relax. Join me?” His family nodded. “Good, Alfred, will you pop some of that excellent popcorn?”

“Certainly, sir. Dick, come prepare some soft drinks.”

“Yes, sir!”

Clark helped with clean-up while Bruce went into the living room, catching up on the news.

Fifteen minutes later he could smell the popcorn cooking. The _Smallville Cornsilk_ brand was immensely popular, Kansas corn the best in the world. All of Smallville owned stock in the company, the processing plant right outside of town. Lex had bought shares years ago, but the majority stockholders were Smallville citizens, including the Kents.

Clark came in to sit beside Bruce on the couch. “Alfred and Dick will bring everything in when the popcorn’s ready.”

“Good.”

“Mmm, can’t wait. That Smallville popcorn is the best!”

Bruce laughed. “I was just thinking that.”

_“…and our own Prince of Gotham returned today from the economic conference on Jovara. Here we see him arriving at the airport after shuttling from Spaceport Luna.”_

“Good thing we changed from Jovaran clothes.” Clark grinned.

“Oh, I don’t know. You looked rather stunning in those robes.” Bruce petted Clark’s hair. “Pity people couldn’t see what kohl does for your eyes.”

“They could see what it did for you.” Clark traced Bruce’s lashes with a grin.

“Oh, right. Maybe I’ll have you make me up for my board meeting tomorrow.”

“Well…”

“Fresh popcorn and ice-cold Coke!” chirped Dick as he came into the living room.

“What, are you a vendor at the ballpark?” Bruce teased.

Alfred set the large bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and passed out smaller bowls while Dick passed out the glasses. He glanced at the TV.

“Wow, she’s pretty!”

A beautiful woman dressed in a red bodice with a golden eagle design, gold belt, and star-spangled blue shorts dominated the screen, statuesque in red boots, a gold tiara with a red star gleaming in her dark hair. Iron bracelets enclosed her wrists, and one hand rested on her hip where a gold lasso was attached to her belt.

_“Hola, People of America! It is time to embrace your rich heritage of Freedom!_

_“So proclaims Wonder Woman, Princess of the Amazons!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **End of[The Jewel In The Crown Arc](http://archiveofourown.org/works/380956/chapters/622462)**
> 
>  
> 
> **Next:[Project K Arc](http://archiveofourown.org/works/384942/chapters/630291)**


End file.
